Le sadique et la douce 2
by Ahotep
Summary: Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oubliée. Mais que se passeraitil si quelqu'un d'autre devenait intéresser par elle? suite du Sadique et la douce
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

**Prologue :**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour de la procession. Le calme régnait dans Soul Society. Occasionnellement on pouvait entendre des cris s'élever des murailles séparant le Rukongai du Sereitei et tout le monde savait que le capitaine de la troisième division venait de jouer un tour à un infortuné shinigami.

Ichimaru avait retrouvé sa place, son vice capitaine, sa meilleure amie et ses habitudes. Il était moins vicieux qu'avant. Tout le monde savait pourquoi mais lui, il l'ignorait. Il avait bloqué tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de son séjour dans le monde des vivants, il avait enfermé tout ce qu'il avait pu ramené dans un coffre, photos, vêtements, un paquet emballé, une dague…

Se souvenir était trop douloureux.

Lola, elle, n'avait rien oublié. Elle se souvenait de tout, des moqueries, des blagues, des insultes, des coups foireux, des instants de complicité, de la lame qui lui avait pris la vie, de la sensation de sentir sa vie s'échapper petit à petit pour finir par le regard glacial qu'il lui avait jeté et le sentiment d'avoir été abandonné.

Sa vie au Rukongai était ponctuée de hauts et de bas, de joies et de peines. Elle s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie.

Au Sereitei régnait une ambiance festive. Le mariage des capitaines de la quatrième et onzième division se préparait. Il y avait aussi en préparation l'intronisation des nouveaux capitaines : Kurosaki Ichigo et Urahara Kisuke.

En plus de cela, le mouvement féministe des shinigamis était entrain de préparer une fête d'anniversaire surprise pour leur bon vieux général en chef : Yamamoto.

Des cartons d'invitations furent envoyés à tous les shinigamis du Gotei 13. Des cris retentirent à travers tout le Sereitei quand les personnes conviées lurent la ligne en petit caractère stipulant qu'elles devaient venir accompagner d'un ou d'une amie sous peine de se voir refuser l'entrée. Des mouvements de protestations se mirent en place, vite étouffés par le mouvement féministe qui était, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, très puissant au sein de la société.

Contraints et forcés, les shinigamis célibataires durent se lancer à la recherche d'un ou d'une accompagnateur. Seuls quelques shinigamis avaient décidé de passer outre cette demande car de toute façon, ils avaient décidé de ne pas y aller…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

**Chapitre1 :**

**La rencontre**

Lola était partie se promener comme elle le faisait tous les après-midi depuis la procession. Le matin elle aidait la vieille dame avec qui elle habitait depuis sa venue dans le Rukongai. Les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Pour Lola, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas quitté sa mère.

Depuis la procession, Lola n'était plus la même. Elle s'était renfermée et faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Rien de plus. Cela faisait bien l'affaire de l'autre jeune fille qui vivait dans la même maison. Celle-ci était la véritable petite fille de la vieille dame. Toutes deux étaient mortes dans l'incendie de leur maison il y avait environs 150 ans.

Lola s'était installée au bord d'une petite rivière. Elle avait amené avec elle un kimono. Elle voulait broder dessus le nom de la vieille femme qui l'avait si chaleureusement accueillie. Elle avait été étonnée de voir à quelle vitesse elle avait appris leur langue, elle qui avait toujours été une nullité en cours de langue. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'amis et d'ennemis.

Et oui, être quelqu'un de gentille et surtout avoir été en contact avec un shinigami de haut rang comme le capitaine de la troisième division n'était pas toujours bien vu, même dans les quartiers les plus chics du Rukongai.

Quelques personnes étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec Aizen soit parce qu'ils avaient le privilège de travailler comme domestique dans le Serteitei ou soit parce qu'ils avaient entendu les histoires racontées par ceux qui y travaillaient.

Mais d'un autre côté, sa famille lui manquait. Gin lui manquait. Leurs disputes, les moments de complicités qu'ils ont eu après sa fête d'anniversaire, son regard quand il a vu la dague et son regard triste quand elle est morte dans ses bras… Tous ces souvenirs revenaient la hanter toutes les nuits. Et oui, Lola était tombée amoureuse de Gin et lui ne l'aimait pas car assurément, il n'avait pas cherché à la retrouver.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle brodait machinalement des kanjis sur le col du kimono. Quand finalement elle rangea ses aiguilles, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle était restée au bord de la rivière plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa maison.

Elle était arrivée à mi-chemin quand une bande de jeunes lui barra le chemin. Elle tenta de les éviter, de passer à côté d'eux. Mais elle se fit encercler. Une jeune fille s'approcha d'elle et lui tira les cheveux, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

- Bien fait pour toi ! T'avais pas qu'à avoir des vues sur l'homme de ma vie.

La pauvre Lola ne comprenait rien. Aucun homme n'avait attiré son attention. Son air innocent les mit encore plus en colère…

Une autre personne s'approcha et la poussa. Elle tomba sans une flaque d'eau, le kimono qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était devant elle. Il avait échappé à l'eau mais pas au pied de la bande.

Lola n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne leur avait jamais rien fait, elle ne les connaissait même pas. Ils n'habitaient pas dans le même secteur qu'elle. Elle tenta de se lever pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Mal lui en prit car un membre du groupe lui donna un coup de pied.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Cela irrita ses agresseurs qui se mirent à la ruer de coups.

Un homme passait par là. Il entendit des cris. Pensant à des enfants jouant entre eux, il continua son chemin. Mais quand il entendit quelqu'un pleurer ainsi que des insultes, il changea d'avis et marcha dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

Bien lui en prit car il vit une jeune fille sur le sol et un groupe de personnes l'entourant, la frappant et l'insultant. Il s'approcha du groupe, attrapa l'un par le col de son kimono et le secoua.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend !

Cette interjection surprit tout le monde. Tous se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Quand ils virent son propriétaire et l'air sombre de son visage, ils décampèrent sans demander leur reste.

Quand ils furent partis, il s'agenouilla et aida Lola à se relever et à s'épousseter. Il ramassa ce qui restait du kimono et le lui rendit.

- Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

Lola leva les yeux sur lui. Son regard s'était adouci mais cela ne suffisait pas à masquer la dureté qui émanait de lui.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, mais je peux rentrer seule.

Lola s'inclina plusieurs fois en signe de remerciement avant de partir en courrant aussi vite que lui permettait ses sandales.

Son sauveur resta debout ne sachant pas s'il devait la suivre à distance ou s'il devait s'en aller et rentrer chez lui. Il opta pour la deuxième solution et partit en direction du portail le plus proche pour le Sereitei.

**A/N : **Un cookie à qui devine qui est le mystérieux sauveur. J'essaierai d'updater cette fic une fois par semaine d'un chapitre voire de deux si j'ai eu le temps d'en écrire plusieurs... Le titre de la fic est également provisoir. Il risque de changer.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

**Chapitre2 :**

**Le mouvement féministe prend les choses en main.**

Nanao était en colère. Elle avait demandé à son capitaine de s'occuper de l'alcool pour la fête du général. Et qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait accepté pour finalement oublier. Elle était dans la salle entrain d'attendre un livreur qui ne venait pas.

Bien qu'il restait plusieurs semaines avant le dit événement, Nanao en bonne organisatrice voulait que tout soit bouclé le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait la comprendre. La pauvre avait une flopée de dossier à compléter.

Elle était au milieu de la pièce et faisait les cent pas avec son bloc note et son stylo. Elle s'arrêta soudain et sortit du bâtiment en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire ouf. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Matsumoto-san, auriez-vous vu le vice capitaine Hisagi? Il était sensé aider à monter l'estrade

- Il avait dit qu'il devait aller dans le Rukongai pour rendre visite à ses parents.

- Il n'avait rien dit.

- Et puis tu sais, la fête est prévue pour dans deux mois, alors on a le temps de tout voir venir.

- Vous croyez ? Le saké n'a pas été commandé, l'estrade est en morceau. Mon capitaine n'a pas fait ce qu'il avait promis de faire, le capitaine Ichimaru n'est pas venu aider à préparer les surprises pour la soirée. Je me retrouve avec une liste des choses qu'il reste à faire presque aussi longue que celles des méfaits du capitaine Ichimaru.

Matsumoto regardait la vice capitaine avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Ne t'énerve pas. Si ça peut t'aider, je m'occupe de l'alcool. Je sais que le capitaine Unohana a prévu un coin pour les premiers secours au cas où il y aurait des débordements. Pour les farces et attrapes, je vais aller parler à Gin.

- Bien. Je vais aller parler à Kuchiki-san, Nemu-san et aux autres. On va tout faire nous même sans l'aide des hommes.

Nanao alla donc voir les autres membres du mouvement féministe. Elles allaient bien réussir à organiser la fête toutes seules.

Nemu accepta de s'occuper du buffet avec Yachiru tandis que Rukia et son ami Kyone allaient s'occuper des décorations. Nanao et Isane avaient décidé de s'occuper de l'envoi et de la rédaction des faire-parts.

D'autres shinigamis s'étaient portées volontaires pour aider au service dans la salle ou pour tenir le vestiaire.

**A/N:** Ce chapitre est plutôt court. Désolée. J'ai eu des problèmes de voiture et j'ai passé la plus grande partie de mon temps dans des garages pour avoir des devis. Le suivant sera plus long...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre3 :**

**Ichimaru Gin**

Le capitaine Ichimaru était assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il avait du mal à dormir. Le même cauchemar revenait sans arrêt le hanter. Il se revoyait sur Terre, il revoyait son combat contre Aizen, il revoyait une personne mourir.

Les dossiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau et Kira l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ichimaru n'était donc plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'avait plus la force de faire des blagues et savoir qu'il devait filer un coup de main pour la fête d'anniversaire du général n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il savait qu'il devait se rendre dans la salle de réception et commencer à préparer les boîtes de farces et attrapes. Il l'avait promis au vice capitaine Ise. Mais il ne pouvait se lever. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger. La fatigue l'accablait et il préférait mourir plutôt que d'aller à la quatrième division demander pour un somnifère.

Il commençait à sentir le sommeil le gagner quand les portes coulissantes de son bureau s'ouvrirent livrant le passage à Matsumoto. Il leva la tête et elle fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit.

Son visage était vraiment très pâle et il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu te sens mal Gin ?

- Nan, juste crevé. D'puis mon r'tour j'fais que bosser et puis y a c'te fête et j'dois m'occuper des farces et attrapes.

- Je suis là à ce sujet. Nanao est en colère car ni toi ni Hisagi n'êtes venus comme vous l'aviez promis.

- Ouais, je sais. J'vais y aller tout de suite.

Ichimaru se leva et avança péniblement vers la porte. Ses jambes tremblaient et soudain elles lâchèrent. Il était étendu sur le sol, Matsumoto le regarda horrifié avant de courir dans les locaux de la quatrième division.

Hanataro et la vice capitaine Kotetsu arrivèrent rapidement. Ils transportèrent le capitaine toujours inconscient dans la salle de soin la plus proche.

Le capitaine Unohana les attendait de pied ferme. Sa trousse médicale était ouverte et elle avait déjà enfilé ses gants. Il fut installé sur un futon et elle commença à l'ausculter.

Matsumoto attendait dans la salle d'attente. Elle s'en voulait. Jamais elle n'aurait dû venir le harceler au sujet des farces et attrapes. Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle y avait renoncé quand Ichimaru les avait trahis.

Le capitaine Unohana sortit de la salle et fit signe à Matsumoto de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Elle la fit s'asseoir et lui ouvrit une tasse de thé.

- Le capitaine Ichimaru souffre d'épuisement physique et psychologique. Nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé lors de son séjour dans le monde des vivants.

- Il va s'en remettre ?

- Bien sûr. Il a juste besoin de repos.

- Mais il ne m'écoutera pas.

- C'est pour ça qu'il sera confiné dans nos locaux le temps qu'il reprenne des forces.

- Merci capitaine Unohana.

Matsumoto se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais la capitaine la retint.

- Vice capitaine Matsumoto, vous être proche de lui. Pouvez-vous me dire si quelque chose le tracassait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si c'est le cas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Je vois. Essayez de voir avec son vice capitaine. Si vous trouvez quelque chose faîtes le moi savoir.

- Bien capitaine.

Matsumoto sortit de la pièce et se rendit chez Kira, vice capitaine de la troisième division.

Pendant ce temps, salle de soin de la quatrième division :

Ichimaru se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Son visage était trempé de sueur.

_Elle pleurait, il la tenait dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos pour tenter de la calmer. Mais ses pleurs redoublèrent et entre deux sanglots elle lui posa une question. Question qui le bouleversa "Pourquoi m'as-tu oubliée ? "_

_La scène changea. Il se vit à son bureau un album de photo ouvert, une larme sur une photo, une veste grise couverte de sang. Un rouleau de parchemin se tenait à côté de l'album. Il était déroulé. "Pourquoi m'as-tu oubliée?" était écrit à l'encre rouge. Il leva les yeux et vit la même question sur les murs, la porte et les fenêtres. Il s'approcha de la porte et toucha l'inscription. Ce n'était pas de l'encre mais du sang. A peine eut-il touché une des inscriptions, il se fit transporter devant une maison. Il revit une scène, scène qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier, qu'il aurait donné pour ne pas avoir à vivre, pour en changer l'issu. _

_Il vit la lame, il la vit courir et s'interposer. Il vit la lame s'enfoncer en elle, se retirer et un flot de sang jaillir de la blessure. Il la vit cracher du sang avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras. Il la revit mourir, il se vit partir avec les autres Shinigamis. Il avait voulu intervenir mais il n'avait pas pu bouger. Quelque chose, une force invisible le tenait en place. Quand il put enfin bouger, il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla. Soudain elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui posa la question._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un sentiment de malaise le tenant à la gorge. Il sentait encore la pression de la main sur son épaule. Il voyait encore les yeux vitreux le transpercer. Il était parcouru de frisson. Sa gorge se noua. Le capitaine de la troisième division, froid, blagueur, ne laissant pas voir ses émotions se mit à pleurer serrant convulsivement les couvertures. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait. Un seul mot résonnait dans son esprit : Lola.

* * *

**A/N :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir... 


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_zioups : merci pour ta review. En tant que premier reviewer sur cette fic, je t'offre un drabble pairing au choix pour ma fic « Drabbles sur Bleach »_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Matsumoto mène l'enquête**

Matsumoto était de retour dans les quartiers de la troisième division. Kira n'était pas encore là. Il devait encore être entrain de discuter avec les vices capitaines Hinamori et Abarai.

Elle entra dans le bureau de son ami et commença à chercher des informations pouvant l'éclairer sur son état de santé. Elle ne trouva rien. Il n'y avait que des dossiers, des rapports de mission, l'invitation pour le mariage et pour la fête d'anniversaire et d'autres papiers sans importance. Elle commença à fouiller les tiroirs mais ne trouva rien d'autre que des pinceaux et des pots d'encre ou encore des rouleaux de parchemin.

Elle allait sortir quand elle vit un coffre caché derrière un rideau de bambou. Elle s'agenouilla et tenta de l'ouvrir. Il était verrouillé et elle n'avait trouvé aucune clé lors de sa fouille. Dépitée, elle sortit du bureau pour retourner dans sa propre division. En chemin elle croisa Kira qui revenait de son rendez-vous avec ses amis de l'académie.

Matsumoto en profita pour lui poser quelques questions. Elle l'entraîna dans le bureau d'Ichimaru et ferma la porte.

- Où est le capitaine ?

- A l'infirmerie. Il s'est effondré. Trop de tension psychologique et de fatigue. La capitaine Unohana m'a demandé de trouver la source de son mal-être.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir tout de suite.

- Non il doit se reposer. Par contre vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'aider. Vous a-t-il parlé de quelque chose qui l'ennuyait, a-t-il évoqué des souvenirs ?

- Pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'il a commencé à être nerveux quelques jours après la procession pour fêter la fin d'Aizen. Il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec une dague qu'il rangeait toujours dans son coffre avec d'autres objets qu'il avait rapporté du monde des vivants.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu le rendre nerveux suite à cette procession ?

- Je ne me trompe sûrement mais une fille s'est jetée sur lui. Il l'a repoussé. Autrement je ne vois rien d'autre.

- Une fille ? Elle ressemblait à quoi ?

- Il faudra aller voir le lieutenant Hisagi. Je crois qu'il était juste derrière nous. Il pourra peut-être qu'il pourra vous aider.

- Merci pour l'information. Si vous apprenez quelque chose d'autres prévenez tout de suite le capitaine Unohana.

Matsumoto quitta les locaux de la troisième division et se dirigea vers ceux de la neuvième. Elle tomba sur un sous-officier qui lui répondit que le vice capitaine s'était rendu à la salle pour monter l'estrade.

Elle repartit pour la salle du conseil devenue depuis peu la salle des fêtes du Sereitei. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte de la salle. Elle était entrouverte. Elle n'eut qu'à la faire coulisser et à entrer.

Hisagi était assis par terre, torse nu, un mode d'emploi étalé sur le sol. Il tenait un tournevis d'une main et dans l'autre se trouvait un bout de bois. Il se leva et s'approcha du mur contre lequel il devait bâtir l'estrade qu'il avait promis de monter.

Matsumoto le regardait faire. Elle avait totalement oublié la raison de sa venue. Elle était trop occupée à regarder son collègue et à baver sur se musculature parfaite.

" Pas étonnant qu'il soit le préféré de toutes mes collègues." Pensa-t-elle avant de retrouver ses esprits. En effet il venait de faire tomber une planche et le bruit fit sortir Matsumoto de sa rêverie.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit à part.

- Vice capitaine Hisagi, êtes-vous au courant de l'hospitalisation du capitaine de la troisième division ?

- Non. Est-ce grave ?

- Non, le capitaine Ichimaru souffre d'épuisement mental et physique. Il semblerait que quelque chose le travaille. Le vice capitaine Kira m'a dit que cela serait peut-être lié à la fille qui s'est jeté sur lui lors de la dernière procession. Il m'a dit que vous étiez juste derrière eux et que donc vous aviez vu toute la scène.

- En effet. Elle s'est jetée sur lui en l'appelant par son prénom.

- Vous pouvez la décrire ?

- Cheveux bruns et kimono vert d'eau. Elle doit être un peu plus grande que la vice capitaine Hinamori.

- Son identité ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire est qu'elle semble très heureuse de le voir et que le rejet l'a blessé profondément. Je l'ai vu à ses yeux quand elle était à terre.

- Merci vice capitaine Hisagi. Je vous remercie pour votre aide et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'estrade.

Matsumoto sortit de la pièce avec un début de piste. Maigre début mais elle savait à qui s'adresser pour continuer son enquête.

Elle quitta le bâtiment et d'un pas alerte et motivé elle se dirigea vers les bureaux d'admission à Soul Society…

* * *

**A/N: ** J'ai du mal à conjuger la fac, mon travail et l'écriture de mes fics. J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur mon lieu de travail d'où sa longueur réduite. J'essaierai de ma rattraper pour le suivant et d'updater plus souvent... 


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**Une nouvelle fracassante**

Les habitants du Rukongai étaient d'humeur vraiment joyeuse. Lola qui revenait du marché ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Les gens discutaient et souriaient, les jeunes filles riaient et dansaient. Certaines entraient dans des boutiques de tissus et en ressortaient avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Lola secoua sa tête et continua son chemin. Depuis son agression, elle passait peu de temps dehors et ne sortait que quand elle n'avait pas le choix.

Après un petit quart d'heure, elle arriva devant sa maison. Elle entra, déposa le panier à provision, rangea les légumes et alla passer un kimono plus décontracté pour faire un peu de nettoyage.

Elle s'attaquait à sa chambre quand la vieille femme et l'autre jeune fille avec qui elle habitait rentrèrent des bains publics.

- Lola, viens vite !!!! On a une superbe nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Akane, c'était ainsi que s'appelait l'autre jeune fille, ne tenait pas en place. Quand Lola apparut, elle lui sauta dessus et la fit tournoyer à travers la place. Il fallut l'intervention de la vieille femme pour la calmer.

- Akane, arrête de lui tourner autour et raconte lui ce que nous avons entendu.

- Bien grand-mère.

La grand-mère alla préparer du thé tandis que les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'installer dans leur petit salon.

Lola s'installa à un coin de la pièce. Akane était debout. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Finalement, elle s'immobilisa et se jeta à genou devant Lola.

- Tu aurais dû venir aux bains avec nous. Tu as raté quelque chose de grandiose. On a vu la sœur du vice capitaine Hisagi. Celle qui est mariée à un haut dignitaire de notre arrondissement.

- Mais comment as-tu su qui elle était ?

- Le tatouage. Elle a un 69 tatoué à l'intérieur du poignet.

- Je ne vois pas ce que la venue de cette personne a d'extraordinaire.

- Tu ne vois pas Lola ? N'as-tu pas remarqué comment les jeunes filles et toutes les femmes se comportaient aujourd'hui ?

- Elles étaient heureuses et discutaient sans cesse. J'ai dû attendre deux heures avant d'être servie au marché.

- Mais n'as-tu pas écouté ce dont les gens parlaient ?

- Non, car c'est me mêler des affaires des autres qui m'a conduit ici. Je suis morte en essayant d'aider quelqu'un. Si je ne l'avais pas espionné, je n'aurai jamais su qu'il avait des problèmes. N'ayant pas connaissance de ses problèmes, je ne me serai pas interposé entre son ennemi et lui. Alors non je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'ils ont raconté.

- Tu aurais dû. Il va y avoir une grande fête dans le Sereitei en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du général Yamamoto, du retour du capitaine Ichimaru, de la nomination du capitaine Kurosaki à la tête de la cinquième division et du capitaine Urahara à la tête de la neuvième. Ils vont également fêter l'union des capitaines de la quatrième et de la onzième division.

- C'est bien beau, mais cela se passera dans le Sereitei. Personne ne pourra y assister.

- C'est la que tu te trompes. Les shinigamis doivent venir accompagner par un homme ou une femme. Mais il n'y pas beaucoup de femmes dans le Sereitei, la plupart viennnet du Rukongai et occupent des postes dans les cantines ou de femmes de ménage.

- Et ?

- La sœur du vice-capitaine a annoncé que le mouvement féministe des Shinigamis allait chercher des cavalières pour ceux n'en ayant pas ici dans le Rukongai. Il y a eu des inscriptions à faire et devine quoi ? Je nous ai inscrite. T'amuser un petit peu ne te fera pas de mal après ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu reverras peut-être ton sauveur.

Akane lui fit un clin d'œil. Lola resta assise, muette. Elle n'avait pas encore compris tout ce qu'impliquait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

La vieille dame choisit ce moment pour entrer avec les tasses de thé. Sa petite-fille était de nouveaux entrain de danser à travers la pièce tandis que Lola était immobile telle une statue de pierre.

- A ce que je vois Akane t'a parlé des inscriptions. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader mais tu la connais quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs.

Lola esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi compte tenu de ton agression mais je crois fermement que cela ne pourra te faire que du bien. Sache néanmoins que si tu ne veux pas y aller, je ne te forcerai pas.

Lola se leva et alla embrasser la vieille dame qu'elle considérait comme sa propre grand-mère.

- Merci de te compréhension Nana. Je vais le faire. Je veux te rendre fier de moi. Si je peux y arriver en accompagnant un shinigami à cette fête, je le ferai.

La vieille dame en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci ma petite. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous faire faire de beaux kimono pour la sélection.

Elle partit chercher sa bourse et, avec ses deux petites-filles, elle sortit dans la rue. Celle-ci grouillait de monde. On se serait cru un jour de fête quand deux habitants du quartier se mariaient. Pas moyen de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans percuter quelqu'un. Elles eurent un mal de chien à rejoindre l'artère principale de la ville.

Le spectacle qui les y attendait, dépassait tout ce qu'elles avaient osé imaginer.

* * *

**A/N :** Désolée pour la longue attente, mes profs ne me laissent pas un instant de répis. Traduction, dissertation, commentaire de texte je ne fais que ça. Heureusement que les vacances existent sinon je deviendrais folle.

J'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant plus rapidement mais malheureusement je ne peux rien vous promettre.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

**Le Rukongai et le Sereitei en folie**

Lola et Akane marchaient devant leur grand-mère. Elles eurent du mal à rejoindre l'artère principale de la ville.

Quand elles y arrivèrent, le spectacle qui les y attendait, dépassait tout ce qu'elles avaient osé imaginer.

Les boutiques de tissus étaient prises d'assaut. Des cris retentissaient. Soudain deux jeunes filles sortirent d'un magasin en s'insultant et en se tirant par les cheveux.

- Grognasse, j'avais vu ce tissus bleu nuit avant toi !!!!

- Même pas vrai sale pouffiasse !!!!!!

Et cela continuait comme ça tout le long de la rue. Lola ne savait plus où se mettre alors qu'Akane voletait de vitrine en vitrine pour finalement devant la devanture d'un magasin. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Lola et leur grand-mère. Elle fixait du regard un kimono en soie vert pâles avec de petits boutons d'or brodés sur les manches.

- Grand-mère, je veux le même. Lola pourra avoir le même en bleu foncé. On se fera remarquer et inviter tout de suite. Peut-être que le vice capitaine Hisagi m'invitera.

Akane était partie dans son mode fangirl.

- Et toi Lola, il te plait ce modèle ?

- Pas vraiment Nana. Il est trop sophistiqué. Quand j'étais vivante, je ne portais que des habits simples et pratiques. Je ne me vois pas porter un kimono si raffiné.

- Alors que dirais-tu de celui-là ?

Nana montra un kimono bleu foncé avec un liséré argenté qui courait le long du col et au bord des manches.

- Je l'aime beaucoup, mais il est très cher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

Toutes les trois entrèrent dans la boutique où les pauvres vendeuses, submergées par le flot des mères et de leurs filles, n'arrivaient pas à gérer toute la foule.

Les trois nouvelles arrivantes se faufilèrent près du comptoir et demandèrent à parler à une vendeuse. Elles attendirent deux heures avant que quelqu'un ne vienne s'occuper d'elle. Elles commandèrent leurs tissus et se firent mesurer.

Elles sortirent donc de la boutique trois heures plus tard. On aurait pu croire que la foule se serait calmée. Hélas non !!! Les gens avaient totalement perdu la tête. Les jeunes filles se battaient, les insultes fusaient. Il était clair que la plupart d'entre elles espéraient épouser un Shinigami pour quitter le Rukongai et habiter le Sereitei. Quand les filles restaient civilisées, c'était les mères qui avaient un comportement digne de celui des habitants du 80ième quartier.

Pendant ce temps au Sereitei : 

Ise Nanao fulminait. Elle venait de lire les rapports sur les troubles dans les premiers quartiers du Rukongai. Elle avait déjà un capitaine glandeur de première et maintenant elle avait sur les bras des émeutes en dehors du Sereitei.

La réunion du mouvement féministe venait de commencer et la vice capitaine Matsumoto n'était pas encore arrivée. Comme d'habitude…

Elle finit par arriver avec une pile de papier sous le bras. Elle s'installa et posa les documents qu'elle avait amenés devant elle.

- Désolée pour mon retard, je suis allée voir le capitaine Ichimaru à l'infirmerie pour lui annoncer que je l'accompagnerai à la soirée. J'ai également eu une idée de génie que j'ai déjà mise en application.

Les membres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Que la vice capitaine de la dixième division ait une idée n'augurait rien de bon.

- Etant donné que les femmes sont peu nombreuses dans le Sereitei, je me suis dit que nos collègues allaient manquer de cavalières. J'ai donc envoyé un papillon à la sœur du vice capitaine Hisagi pour qu'elle organise un concours pour choisir les cavalières des shinigamis qui n'en ont pas trouvé. Génial ?

Tous la regardèrent.

- C'est pour ça qu'il y a des émeutes dans le Rukongai ? C'est pour ça que les tailleurs ont envoyé des messages demandant l'intervention de la garde ?

- Heu oui….

- Vice capitaine Matsumoto, votre idée est totalement scandaleuse. Vous auriez pu nous demander notre avis avant d'organiser une telle chose. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à tout annuler

- Mais ma chère Ise, je ne peux pas le concours a déjà été lancé et les kimonos commandés. Si je fais ça, on aura toutes les jeunes filles du Rukongai sur le dos.

- Heu… Excusez-moi….

Ise et Matsumoto arrêtèrent de parler, surprises par l'intervention de la très timide Nému.

- Si vous voulez je peux demander à Mayuri-sama de s'occuper de votre problème.

Un froid s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Toutes les femmes regardèrent Nému comme si elle venait de leur proposer de sauter du haut de la plus haute tour de tout Soul Society.

- Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. On va faire avec. Merci de votre proposition.

Nému s'inclina et retourna s'enfermer dans son mutisme.

Matsumoto, contente que son projet soit finalement accepté, distribua les dossiers qu'elle avait amenés avec elle. Chaque membre l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une liste de nom, d'âge, de quartier…

- Que devons-nous faire avec ça ? demanda Kuchiki Rukia

- Oh trois fois rien. Vous allez devoir voir toutes les jeunes filles et leur poser des questions histoires de voir si elles sont dignes d'accompagner nos chers collègues mâles.

- Pas question que je fasse ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de ressembler aux membres d'un jury d'émissions de TV réalité.

SoiFon s'était levée brusquement de sa chaise. Cela lui valut un regard étonné de la part de toutes les participantes. Kotetsu Kyone ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion à voix haute et tellement fort que la moitié du Sereitei devait l'avoir entendu.

- Le capitaine SoiFon aime la télé-réalité. Génial !! Elle va pouvoir m'accompagner au concert de la StarAcademy. Le capitaine Kurosaki m'a obtenu des tickets pour leur passage à Tokyo.

La dite SoiFon vira à l'écarlate et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Bon ben je crois qu'on va devoir se partager sa liste.

Matsumoto hacha les épaules et laissa à la vice capitaine de la huitième division le soin de répartir les candidates restantes.

Une fois les feuilles modifiées à l'encre bleu turquoise, la réunion fut achevée et rendez-vous fut pris pour le casting des accompagnatrices potentielles.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

**Les regrets du capitaine Ichimaru**

Le capitaine Ichimaru était toujours confiné dans les quartiers de la quatrième division. Son état de faiblesse s'était amélioré mais il n'avait toujours pas regagné sa force passée. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de regagner ses quartiers et sa division mais la capitaine Unohana l'en empêchait à chaque fois.

Il passait ses journées entières dans sa chambre d'hôpital, dans son lit. De temps à autre, il était autorisé à se promener dans les jardins de la division sous réserve que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Le reste du temps, il remplissait les documents que on vice capitaine lui amenait ou bien il lisait des parchemins et des livres qu'il avait ramené du monde des Vivants. Les livres avaient été les seules choses qu'il n'avait pas mises sous clef après son retour.

A voir cela, on pouvait penser qu'il était en pleine forme. Physiquement oui, tout commençait à rentrer dans l'ordre mais moralement ça n'allait pas du tout. Il dormait mal voire très mal selon les nuits. Le même rêve revenait le hanter encore et encore. Il pouvait être doux et agréable et soudain tourner au cauchemar. De temps à autre le rêve était paisible dans son intégralité et il se voyait même espérer que ce soit la réalité.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était confiné dans la quatrième division. Il faisait chaud. C'était une belle après-midi de printemps. Ichimaru était assis dans son lit. Il était entrain d'écrire quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait une liste de blague à faire dès sa sortie. Mais quand on s'approchait, on pouvait remarquer que sa main tremblait à chaque trait de pinceau.

Matsumoto venait le voir tous les jours après ses heures de travail. Son vice capitaine passait le plus clair de son temps à son chevet. Bien sûr il était content de les voir mais il aurait préféré être seul pour finir la tâche qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir.

A chaque fois qu'ils venaient, il enroulait son parchemin et le posait à côté de lui, hors d'atteinte pour ses visiteurs. Ils les écoutaient parler, acceptait de se promener avec eux. Il se comportait comme le malade modèle pour pouvoir partir au plus vite de cet endroit.

Quelques jours après la dernière visite de Matumoto, Ichimaru acheva son parchemin. Il l'enroula et le scella avec un cachet de cire et un sort de Kidoh. Ce jour coïncida également avec sa sortie de la quatrième division. Il fut enfin autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Bien sûr Matsumoto se porta volontaire pour l'escorter malgré les protestations de son capitaine.

Ichimaru l'attendait dans l'entrée de la quatrième division. Quand il la vit, il s'avança vers elle et ils partirent en direction de la maison du capitaine de la troisième division.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur et attendit qu'il s'installe dans son salon avant de prendre congé.

Ichimaru s'installa sur un coussin et regarda par la porte coulissante donnant sur son jardin.

- Rangiku, reste un instant s'il te plaît.

Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la porte d'entrée. Elle s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Oui Gin ?

- Il y avait un coffre dans mon bureau. J'ai demandé à Kira de l'amener ici. Il se trouve dans ma bibliothèque. Pourrais-tu me le chercher s'il te plaît ?

Sans un mot elle se leva et revint avec l'objet demandé. Elle le posa devant Ichimaru qui l'ouvrit et en sortit divers objets. Mais un objet attira l'œil de la vice capitaine de la dixième division.

- D'où vient cette dague ? Elle est magnifique.

- C'est un cadeau qu'on m'a offert pendant mon séjour dans le monde des vivants. D'ailleurs tout ce qui est dans ce coffre vient de là-bas.

Matsumoto le regarda fixement. Ichimaru avait laissé tomber son accent de petit voyou pour parler normalement. De plus il y avait quelque chose de triste sur son visage.

- Pourquoi as-tu enfermé ces choses dans ce coffre ?

- Pour ne pas me souvenir.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Ichimaru lui tendit un gros livre. Matsumoto hésita avant de le prendre.

- Vas-y, ouvre le. Tu auras un début de réponse.

Elle le feuilleta. C'était un album photo. Elle comprenait au fur et à mesure des pages le pourquoi de la mélancolie de son plus ancien ami. Elle tourna la dernière page et eut un choc. C'était une photo de Gin les yeux ouverts, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Une jeune fille était à côté de lui. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle mais elle dégageait un sentiment de bonheur.

- Qui est-ce ?

Ichimaru regarda la photo et il ouvrit les yeux en voyant de laquelle il s'agissait. Il se leva brusquement et sortit dans son jardin. Matsumoto le suivit.

Il s'était arrêté au bord d'un petit ruisseau qui coulait au fond de son jardin.

- Gin tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Elle le força à lui faire face. Elle s'attendait à le voir lui faire un de ses faux sourires mais à voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles.

- Tu te souviens de la capture d'Aizen ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu te rappelles toute la scène.

- Pas vraiment, je ne suis arrivée qu'au moment où le général a fait ployé ce traître grâce à une vague d'énergie spirituelle. Quand j'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé avant, personne ne m'a répondu.

- Je vais te le dire. La jeune fille sur la photo s'appelait Huisin Lola. C'est grâce à elle que je suis encore de ce monde. C'est elle qui s'est pris la lame qui m'était destinée. C'est elle qui m'a offert la dague que tu as vu.

- Mon dieu !

Matsumoto, choquée, se couvrit la bouche de ses mains.

- T…tu…l'aimais Gin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sa mort m'a fait du mal et je n'ai pas pu la remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas cherché ?

- J'ai remué tout le Rukongai et je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. J'ai fini par abandonner et petit à petit son souvenir a disparu. Jusqu'au jour où une jeune fille s'est jetée sur moi lors de la procession. A partir de ce moment je n'ai plus dormi et quand je dormais je revoyais la scène de la mort de Lola.

Matsumoto ne dit rien. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La seule chose qu'elle fit, fut de se jeter dans les bras du capitaine Ichimaru.

Ichimaru, d'abord surpris, l'enlaça.

- Rangiku ne pleure pas. C'est du passé. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé. Je regrette de t'avoir négligée à mon retour à Soul Society. Je regrette d'avoir gâché la vie d'une famille. Je regrette ma trahison. Je regrette tellement de chose. J'ai fait tellement de mal autour de moi.

Ils tombèrent à genoux toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Gin, je vais t'aider à la retrouver.

- Merci beaucoup. Je ne mérite pas une amie telle que toi. Je ne mérite pas la confiance que tu me portes.

- Gin, pour toi je ferai tout. Tu le sais.

- Alors accompagne moi à cette soirée. Je ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

- Oui.

Ichimaru se leva et sortit le rouleau de parchemin de son kimono. Il s'approcha du bord de l'eau et le fit tomber dans le ruisseau. Il regarda le rouleau s'éloigner.

- J'espère que mes regrets t'atteindront et que, où que tu sois, tu me pardonnes pour le mal que je t'ai causé.

Il murmura cette dernière phrase avant de rentrer dans son salon, Matsumoto blottie contre lui.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

**Que les sélections commencent !**

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud et les oiseaux chantaient. Akane et Lola marchaient travers les rue du Rukongai, chacune portant une boite sous le bras. Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seules jeunes filles à être de sortie ce jour là.

On voyait à chaque coin de rue des filles, jeunes ou moins jeunes, belles et quelconques, se presser en direction de la porte Sud du Sereitei. Elles portaient toutes des boîtes. Certaines, issues de parents d'un certain rang social, avaient à leur suite des femmes vêtues de kimonos usés et portant des mallettes.

Lola et Akane n'avaient rien de cela.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte, elles furent surprises de voir les autres jeunes filles attendre de manière calme et posée. C'était sans doute lié à la personne de taille imposante gardant la porte. Des groupes s'étaient formés. Les discussions allaient bon train. Toutes spéculaient sur la nature des sélections, sur les membres des jurys et sur les personnes avec qui elles rêveraient de passer la soirée du bal.

Soudain une voix retentit.

- Mesdemoiselles, les instructions qui vont vous être données sont très importantes pour la suite des événements. Vous allez commencer par former 5 colonnes de tailles à peu près égales. Vous passerez devant un jury composé de deux femmes.

Les jeunes filles se mirent rapidement en place, non sans faire un bruit infernal.

- Maintenant que vous êtes en place, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer la suite des événements. Vous entrerez par deux dans une pièce et vous devrez répondre aux questions du jury. N'essayez pas de mentir, car nous possédons vos dossiers. Toutes personnes prises à mentir sera exclues définitivement.

Plusieurs Shinigamis sortirent du Sereitei et encadrèrent les groupes de jeunes femmes. Personne ne voulait avoir à faire à un débordement de jeunes filles en furie et sûrement pas les infortunés Shinigamis qui n'avaient pas eu le bonheur d'avoir une partenaire pour le bal.

Les groupes entrèrent et furent dirigés vers cinq bâtiments. Dans chaque bâtiment attendaient deux membres de l'association féminine des Shinigamis. Chaque jurée avait un petit calepin avec les informations importantes concernant chacune des participantes. Elles avaient également de petits tampons roses en forme de cœur et un gros marqueur noir. C'était Yachiru qui avait exigé que l'on utilise ces deux objets.

Chaque groupe fut conduit dans une vaste pièce circulaire. Des chaises étaient placées le long des murs et au centre il y avait un grand vase en bronze. Les deux femmes les ayant accompagné les appelèrent et chacune tirèrent un bout de papier du vase. L'ordre de passage.

Cette opération fut répétée dans les cinq salles. Une fois les numéros associés aux noms, les membres du jury entrèrent dans une autre pièce. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et la première candidate entra.

Salle de Matsumoto et de Nemu :

Une jeune fille entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs laissés libre et portait un kimono gris.

- Nom, prénom, âge, lieu de résidence ?

- Ishimaru Michiko, 90 ans, 20ième district.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous présentée au concours ?

- Pour avoir la chance et l'honneur de participer à l'anniversaire du général Yamamoto.

- Un talent particulier ?

- Je chante à la perfection et j'ai été élue miss 20ième district et je suis arrivée 3ième au concours miss Rukongai.

- Une qualité et un défaut ?

- Très belle et je n'ai aucun défaut.

- Avec qui voudriez-vous aller au bal ?

- Le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est aussi beau que moi et il est l'homme que je souhaite épouser.

- Merci beaucoup, nous vous ferons savoir si vous avez été selectionnée.

Un Shinigami ouvrit une porte et la fit sortir de la pièce. Matsumoto prit le marqueur noir et rayait le nom de la jeune fit d'un très rageur. Les cinq autres candidates ne furent guère mieux. Toutes venaient dans le but de trouver un mari ou un amant.

Salle de Yoruichi et d'Isane :

- Nom, prénom, âge, lieu de résidence ?

- Midorikawa Chiaki, 280 ans, 40ième district.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous présentée au concours ?

- Pour rendre service à notre noble armée.

- Un talent particulier ?

- Je sais faire de très bon ramen.

- Une qualité et un défaut ?

- Je suis très attentive aux détails et mon défaut, je suis maniaque

- Avec qui voudriez-vous aller au bal ?

- Yamada Hanatarou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est du même district que moi et sa famille habite à côté de la mienne.

- Merci beaucoup, nous vous ferons savoir si vous avez été selectionnée.

C'était la trentième jeune fille qu'elles questionnaient et la première dont le nom fut tamponnée de petits cœurs roses. Elles firent entrer la jeune fille suivante.

- Nom, prénom, âge, lieu de résidence ?

- Hara Kaori, 500 ans, 10ième district.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous présentée au concours ?

- Pour prouver à mes parents que je ne suis pas inutile

- Un talent particulier ?

- Malheureusement non

- Une qualité et un défaut ?

- Je suis une très négociante mais je suis bordélique

- Avec qui voudriez-vous aller au bal ?

- Le capitaine Ukitake.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon capitaine préféré.

- Merci beaucoup, nous vous ferons savoir si vous avez été selectionnée.

La jeune fille sortit. Yoruichi regarda Isane avant de mettre un point d'interrogation derrière le nom de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un soupir. La liste était encore longue…

* * *

**Note: **Désolée pour l'attente. Je suis très occupée malgré mes vacances. Mais j'essaierai de poster la fin des sélections avant leurs fins. Sinon quoi d'autres. J'aurai besoin de 2 OC pour le bal en plus de Lola, d'Akane et de Chiaki. Vous pouvez en suggérer et dans vos suggestions donnez une description du personnages ainsi que leur réponses aux questions du test.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous tous


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

**Suite et fin des sélections**

Peu de jeunes filles avaient réussi à passer les sélections dans les deux premiers groupes. Il en restait trois et toutes les personnes restantes espéraient voir leurs noms rester sur la liste.

Salle d'Ise et de Rukia :

- Nom, prénom, âge, lieu de résidence ?

- Huisin Lola, 18 ans, 8ième district

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous présentée au concours ?

- Pour faire plaisir à ma grand-mère

- Un talent particulier ?

- Les gens disent que je suis douée en broderie.

- Une qualité et un défaut ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Je ne serai pas très objective.

- Avec qui voudriez-vous aller au bal ?

- Avec la personne qui voudra bien de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Etant donné que je ne suis ici que depuis 3 mois, je me vois mal décidé de la personne la plus apte à m'accompagner. De plus je ne connais pas les membres du Gotei 13

- Autre chose. Vous n'êtes pas d'origine asiatique. De quelle zone du monde des vivants venez-vous ?

- Je viens du pays appelé France.

- Donc vous devriez être dans la partie européenne de Soul Society. Pardonnez moi de vous poser cette question, comment êtes-vous décédée ?

- Je me suis interposée entre un ami très cher et son agresseur.

- Bien et avez-vous tout de suite été envoyé ici ?

- Non, je me suis retrouvée dans un monde ressemblant à mon village d'origine puis un homme vêtu d'un habit noir est venu me chercher et m'a fait entrer dans ma nouvelle famille. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

- Non pas le moins du monde. Nous vous ferons savoir si vous avez été selectionnée.

Lola sortit de la pièce laissant entrer une nouvelle jeune fille.

Salle de Unohana et de Yachiru :

- Nom, prénom, âge, lieu de résidence ?

- Fujiyama Kana, 1012 ans, 60ième district.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous présentée au concours ?

- Pour avoir une chance d'évoluer.

- Un talent particulier ?

- L'affûtage de couteaux et de sabres.

- Une qualité et un défaut ?

- Sportive mais impatiente

- Avec qui voudriez-vous aller au bal ?

- Hisagi Shuuhei.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est l'un des rares Sh inigamis à ne pas être affublé d'une réputation de coureur de jupon.

- Merci beaucoup, nous vous ferons savoir si vous avez été selectionnée.

La jeune fille suivante entra dans la pièce.

- Nom, prénom, âge, lieu de résidence ?

- Koda Akane, 170 ans, 8ième district.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous présentée au concours ?

- Pour accompagner mon amie Lola.

- Un talent particulier ?

- Je suis douée pour faire des origamis

Yachiru bondit de sa chaise.

Tu sais faire des origamis ? Trop cool. Dis tu peux me faire une colombe et une tortue ?

- Yachiru ! Ce n'est pas la question.

- Laisser je veux bien lui en faire autant qu'elle veut.

- Super, merci Kane-chan.

- Une qualité et un défaut ?

- Patiente mais bavarde

- Avec qui voudriez-vous aller au bal ?

- Kuchiki Byakuya

- Pourquoi ?

- Car il dégage une aura de respect. C'est également le premier Shinigamis que j'ai rencontré lors de mon arrivée.

- Merci beaucoup, nous vous ferons savoir si vous avez été selectionnée.

Akane sortit et alla rejoindre Lola devant le bâtiment.

Dans le bâtiment, des cris s'élevèrent et la capitaine Soi Fon sortit en trombe une aura noire l'entourant de toute part. Kotetsu Kyone, sœur de Kotetsu Isane lui courrait après, l'implorant de revenir sur ses pas et de terminer les entretiens.

Les autres juges sortirent pour voir la source de tout ce remue-ménage. Quand elles virent la capitaine de la deuxième division courir en hurlant que plus jamais elle ne prendrait part à une idée de l'association féministe, elles surent que Kyone avait du faire une bêtise. Ise Nanao, étant la meilleure en shunpo, la rattrapa et la ramena dans le bâtiment.

- Alors Kotetsu Kyone qu'avez-vous fait pour mettre la capitaine de si mauvaise humeur ?

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi est-elle folle de rage ?

- La dernière candidate a dit qu'elle voulait aller au bal avec elle, et elle n'a pas du tout apprécié cette réponse.

Matsumoto éclata de rire en entendant l'explication.

- Bah si ce n'est que ça, c'est pas grave. Je propose qu'on retourne dans le bâtiment pour délibérer.

Les autres jurées acquiescèrent…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Qui va avec qui ?**

Toutes les jurées retournèrent dans leurs salles. Toutes ? Non. Soi Fon n'était toujours pas revenue et Ise lui courrait après. Pour elle, il était inconcevable qu'on délibère si un membre du jury n'est pas présent.

Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'elle atteignit les jardins de la deuxième division. Soi Fon donnait des coups poings à un arbre tout en criant des insultes qui auraient fait pâlir le capitaine de la onzième division.

- Capitaine Soi Fon, nous vous attendons pour délibérer.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Débrouillez-vous avec vos tordues. Moi j'en ai fini.

- Je comprends qu'il soit frustrant qu'une femme vous nomme comme cavalière, mais ne pénalisez pas les autres candidates.

- C'est vous qui dîtes ça, vice capitaine Ise ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Et bien que je trouve cette idée totalement inappropriée, je mets mes préjugés de côté et j'y participe. Peut-être qui si vous me parliez de cette mésaventure, vous pourrez en faire abstraction par la suite.

- Si vous insistez.

PdV Soi Fon (flashback)

_La dernière cruche venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle était maquillée comme une geisha de bas étage. Vous savez celles qui ne font pas que danser et servir le thé. Kotetsu la fit s'asseoir le temps d'aller me chercher. J'avais quitté la salle un court instant car un membre de ma division avait besoin que je signe les papiers concernant un prêt de matériel à l'académie._

_Nous sommes entrées ensemble et cette femme était toujours entrain d'attendre. Je me suis raclée la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle leva les yeux vers nous et me fit un sourire Colgate. Cette imbécile de Kotetsu ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Je lui lançai un regard noir et commençai l'interrogatoire._

_- Nom, prénom, âge, lieu de résidence ?_

_- Suzuka Sakuno, 912 ans, 10ième district._

_- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous présentée au concours ?_

_- Pour pouvoir rencontrer mon idole ainsi que la personne de mes rêves._

_- Un talent particulier ?_

_- Je suis une femme accomplie. Demandez moi ce que vous voulez je peux le faire._

_- Une qualité et un défaut ?_

_- Aimante et jalouse. Je ne supporte pas qu'on approche de la personne que j'aime._

_Elle me fit un clin d'œil et jeta un regard sombre, voire assassin à Kotetsu. Ça aurait dû m'alerter mais non, il a fallu que je continue ce fichu questionnaire._

_- Avec qui voudriez-vous aller au bal ?_

_- Vous capitaine Soi Fon_

_Je me suis levée brusquement, renversant presque la table. Je l'ai attrapée par le col de son kimono et je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux._

_- Je vous ai posé une question sérieuse et je veux une réponse sérieuse._

_- Mais je suis sérieuse. Moi Suzuka Sakuno suis tombée amoureuse de vous capitaine Soi Fon. Vous êtes tout ce que l'on peut chercher dans une femme. Ce serait un honneur de pouvoir être vue à votre bras lors cette fête._

_Je l'ai secoué et l'ai reposé par terre avant de sortir de la pièce. Mais non, il a fallut qu'elle s'accroche et qu'elle me courre après en déclamant des poèmes d'amour. Le reste vous le connaissez._

Fin PdV Soi Fon (fin flashback)

Ise lui fit un petit sourire et la guida vers le bâtiment où avait lieu les délibérations.

Les autres membres de l'Association féministes des Shinigamis attendaient patiemment le retour des deux personnes manquantes. Néanmoins, sous la direction de Matsumoto (pour une fois qu'elle décidait de travailler de son plein gré), elles commencèrent à passer en revue les différentes candidates.

Quand Ise et Soi Fon revinrent, deux piles de dossiers étaient visibles sur le bureau. Ise s'en approcha et lu les étiquettes : rejeté et accepté. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et Rukia s'empressa de répondre.

- Vous étiez un peu trop longue alors on a décidé de faire notre petite présélection. Le capitaine Soi Fon et vous n'avez plus qu'à voir si vous êtes d'accord avec nos choix.

- C'est bien gentil de votre part, mais qu'allons-nous faire si nous ne sommes pas d'accord ?

- Ben c'est simple, on recommence.

C'est ainsi qu'elles recommencèrent car Soi Fon avait décidé de ne pas leur simplifier la tâche. Etre invitée par une autre femme lui a fait un de ces chocs et elle avait bien décidé de le faire payer à ses collègues. Certaines ne purent s'empêcher de montrer leur désapprobation tandis que d'autres comme Kyone et Yachiru trouvaient ce contre temps amusant. Evidemment, les jeunes filles concernées par cet entretien n'étaient pas au courant de ce léger retard. Elles pensaient que les délibérations étaient difficiles.

Deux heures plus tard, les candidates attendaient toujours sous un soleil de plomb. Certaines se battaient pour avoir un coin d'ombre. Des Shinigamis de moindre rang passaient de temps à autres pour leur proposer des rafraîchissements et à chaque fois on leur demandait s'ils n'avaient pas des nouvelles des délibérations.

Les membres de la ligue féministes travaillaient encore et toujours. Il ne leur restait qu'un dossier et elles allaient pouvoir annoncer les résultats.

- Ben il nous reste le dossier de cette jeune fille qui ne vient pas de notre zone de couverture.

- Comment est-ce possible, vice capitaine Ise ?

- Elle a été transférée ici par les autorités du Sereitei. Serait-ce un coup de votre père Nému ?

- Mayuri-sama ne m'a pas parlé d'un projet incluant une personne des autres Soul Society.

- Ben on en fait quoi alors car elle est de loin la plus potable du lot ?

- Je serai d'avis qu'on la prenne et qu'on la paire avec l'un des officiers les plus respectables.

- Oui mais les autres candidates risquent de ne pas apprécier.

- Rhô arrêtez vos foutaises !!! On la prend et c'est fini. J'ai pas envie de passer encore une heure à délibérer de ce concours débile.

Le capitaine Soi Fon se leva et quitta la salle en claquant les portes coulissantes.

- Bon ben je crois qu'on la prend.

Et Matsumoto entoura son nom avant de prendre les papiers et de sortir de la pièce avec ses collègues pour annoncer les résultats.

Quand les jeunes filles les virent sortir, elles se ruèrent toutes vers la porte, les yeux brillant de l'espoir fou d'être choisi. Un membre de la quatrième division vint les faire se ranger, laissant un passage aux femmes Shinigamis leur permettant d'aller à l'ombre d'un arbre à sakura qui se trouvaient au milieu de la cours.

- Mesdemoiselles, je suis la vice capitaine Ise Nanao. J'officie au sein de la huitième division, et il est donc de mon devoir de vous informer que les sélections sont terminées. En effet, nous avons délibéré et avons retenu les jeunes filles qui nous semblaient convenir pour l'occasion. J'ai également le regret de vous annoncer que seules quatre jeunes filles ont été choisies car au moment des délibérations, la nouvelle liste de présence nous est parvenue. Croyez bien que j'en suis désolée. Avant de donner le nom des heureuses gagnantes, je tiens à vous remercie d'avoir pris sur votre temps pour participer à cet événement. Celles qui n'ont malheureusement pas été retenues ne repartiront pas les mains vides. On vous remettra un colis cadeau. Maintenant voici les candidates retenues : Hara Kaori, félicitation. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri sera votre cavalier. ( Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa en entendant cela). Midorikawa Chiaki vous accompagnerez le vice capitaine Kira Izuru, Koda Akane vous serez la cavalière du vice capitaine Abarai Renji et Huisin Lola celle du vice capitaine Hisagi Shuuhei. Merci de votre attention. Les jeunes filles sélectionnées resteront dans le Sereitei jusqu'à la fin des festivités.

Déçues, les candidates évincées quittèrent l'enceinte du bâtiment non sans jeter des regards à la fois envieux et tristes aux quatre gagnantes.

Les femmes Shinigamis avaient quitté également l'endroit. Seule Matsumoto était restée à observer les gagnantes qui se congratulaient et se serraient dans les bras. Elle s'était dévouée pour les escorter vers leur quartier.

Et tout en les regardant, quelque chose la frappa : Et si c'était elle ?

* * *

**A/N :** Désolée pour l'attente. Je suis submergée de travail et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Ma liste de projet de fics dans mon profile en est la preuve. Je n'arrive pas à le faire baisser :( J'essaierai d'écrire le chapitre suivant plus rapidement. Mais, malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous promettre. 


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Et si c'était elle ?**

PdV Matsumoto

Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Suis-je donc aussi stupide ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi la première fois que j'ai vu ce nom sur la liste des candidates ?

Depuis que son nom a été annoncé, je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est vrai. D'un côté je peux aller le dire à Gin et le rendre heureux et de l'autre je peux ne rien dire et le laisser se torturer. Mais si je lui dis, il voudra la revoir et qui me dit qu'elle veut le revoir. C'est à cause de lui que sa vie s'est arrêtée. Et puis il y avait peut-être plusieurs Huisin Lola dans le monde des vivants. Peut-être que plusieurs d'entre elles sont mortes et que celle-ci est morte dans notre zone de couverture. Non ce n'est pas possible, Ise nous a dit qu'elle a été transférée ici. Mais pourquoi ? Je voudrais bien le savoir mais à part les leaders de la nouvelle chambre des 46 personne n'est mis au courant des transferts entre les différentes Soul Society. Seul le général Yamamoto doit être au courant, mais je me vois mal débarquer dans son bureau pour l'interroger au sujet de cette jeune fille. Il ne restait plus qu'à la questionner. Mais comment ?

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'en avais oublié le groupe des sélectionnées. Je sentis soudain quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule.

- Vice capitaine Matsumoto, où devons-nous nous rendre maintenant ?

C'était Midorikawa Chiaki. Je lui adressai un petit sourire avant de répondre.

- Désolée mesdemoiselles. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. La suite du programme ? Je vais vous conduire dans vos quartiers et vous montrer les endroits où vous pourrez vous rendre sans escorte. Pour les autres vous allez devoir être accompagnées soit par un officier d'une des treize division soit votre cavalier.

- Quand allons-nous les rencontrer ?

- Demain. Hara-san ne vous inquiétez pas le capitaine Kurotsuchi a peut-être l'air d'un psychopathe mais je suis sûre qu'il a un bon fond. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Je commençais à avancer m'assurant presque à chaque pas que les quatre femmes dont j'avais la garde ne se perdaient pas ou ne traînaient pas. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure nous arrivâmes devant une annexe de la première division. C'était une grande demeure qui ressemblait plus à un palais qu'à autre chose.

Je m'avançai et glissai quelques mots au portier avant de faire signe à mes compagnes de me suivre. Nous entrâmes dans un grand hall. Des domestiques allaient et venaient. Certains portaient des malles avec des noms. Je reconnus les kanjis composant les noms de nos invitées. J'appelai l'un des domestiques. Il m'approcha et me salua d'une courbette. Je me retournai vers les jeunes filles.

- Mesdemoiselles, vous allez passer votre séjour dans le Sereitei dans cette maison. C'est une annexe de la première division. Elle ne sert que rarement et seulement lors de grandes occasions. C'est ici que le capitaine Kuchiki a épousé feu son épouse. C'est ici que sera célébré le mariage des capitaines des quatrième et onzième divisions. C'est là qu'aura lieu le bal, dans la grande salle de réunion. Vous avez le de circuler où bon vous semble, mais je vous demanderez de ne pas vous éterniser plus que nécessaire au rez-de-chaussée. Vous risqueriez de gêner les personnes préparant les festivités. La personne à mes côtés va prendre le relais et vous mener aux pièces que vous occuperez durant votre séjour.

Le domestique leur fit signe d'avancer. Je les regardais monter l'escalier, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tout s'était passé sans problème. Je n'avais perdu aucune des candidates et personne n'avait causé de scandale. Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand une idée de vint. Elles étaient à la moitié de l'escalier quand j'en rappelais une.

- Huisin-san pourriez-vous m'accorder un court entretien ? Je dois discuter de quelque chose à vous et cela concerne votre cavalier.

Elle me regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer et de me rejoindre. Je la guidai vers une pièce isolée et demandai à une des domestiques de nous apporter du thé. Je la fis s'asseoir et refermai la porte dès que notre thé nous fut apporté.

- Huisin-san, pourriez-vous me dire de quelle façon vous êtes décédée ?

- Je croyais que vous vouliez me parler de mon cavalier ?

- J'ai dû trouver cette excuse pour séparer du reste du groupe. Il faut absolument que je sache comment vous êtes morte. Ça risque d'avoir de grandes répercussions sur certaines personnes. Alors s'il vous plaît dîtes le moi.

- Je devais conduire un ami à moi à l'aéroport, c'est un endroit qui nous permet de voyager. Il est sorti mettre ses affaires dans la voiture et j'allais le rejoindre quand le téléphone a sonné. Je suis donc restée pour répondre. Quand je suis sortie il se battait avec un homme aux cheveux bruns. Soudain cette personne s'est élancée sur lui, une épée pointant vers l'avant. Sans réfléchir je me suis interposée et je me suis écroulée.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'oscillais entre conscience et inconscience. Je me souviens avoir vu plusieurs personnes et la dernière chose que j'ai sentie fut une goutte d'eau sur mon visage.

- Ce drame n'a pas eu lieu au Japon.

- En France. J'ai été transféré ici mais on ne m'a pas donné d'explication.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider à en avoir.

- Merci.

- Dernière petite chose. Vous souvenez-vous du nom de la personne que vous avez sauvée ?

- Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Il s'appelait Gin. Gin Ichimaru. Ichimaru Gin comme vous le diriez ici.

Quand j'entendis son nom je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever. J'étais bouleversée. J'avais vu juste. Elle était la cause de la dépression de mon meilleur ami. Elle vit mon trouble et se leva à son tour.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous le connaissez ?

Je la regardai et poussai un soupir.

- Oui je le connais. C'est mon ancien petit ami et maintenant mon meilleur ami.

- Il va bien ?

- Plus ou moins. Il se sent coupable de ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Il ne doit pas. Puis-je le voir ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Surtout maintenant que le bal est proche. Après la fête j'organiserai une rencontre.

- Bien. Puis-je à mon tour vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien entendu.

- Pourquoi avez-vous voulu connaître mon passé ?

- Car les amis sont qu'il y a de plus sacré en ce monde. Je ferai tout pour les miens. Il est temps pour vous de rejoindre vos camarades. Si on vous questionne dîtes que je vous ai donné des conseils sur les affaires à ne pas porter lors de la soirée car votre cavalier n'aime pas certains types de vêtements.

Je l'escortai jusqu'à l'escalier et la regardai le monter. Arrivée en haut elle se retourna et me regarda. A ce regard je sus pourquoi Gin l'appréciait tellement. Elle était gentille, pas d'une grande beauté mais elle irradiait une joie de vivre qui vous mettait le cœur en fête.

Quand elle disparut, je sortis du bâtiment et m'adossa contre un arbre. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Parler à Gin de ma découverte et risquer de compromettre le bon déroulement du bal ou me taire et le regarder continuer à se torturer même s'il allait beaucoup mieux ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée contre cet arbre. J'avais dû m'endormir car, lorsque je me réveillai, je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit, Gin assis à mes côtés

- Alors, alors ma cavalière veut me faire faux-bond. Elle veut se rendre malade ?

Il repoussa une de mes mèches de cheveux et posa sa main sur mon front.

- Pas de fièvre. C'est bon. Maintenant tu vas dire à tonton Gin ce que tu faisais seule contre cet arbre ? Et n'essaie pas de me mener en bateau. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Je me redressai et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

- J'ai fait une découverte qui risque de chambouler toute ton existence.

Il me regarda surpris et me pria de continuer….

Fin PdV Matsumoto


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Rencontre et mise au point**

Le lendemain matin on put entendre des cris d'impatience à travers toute la résidence. Les jeunes filles étaient toute excitées à l'idée de rencontrer leur cavalier. Akane et Chiaki furent les premières debout. Elles allèrent donc réveiller Lola et Kaori, les forcèrent à s'habiller et à descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Matsumoto les attendait dans le hall d'entrée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Allez mesdemoiselles, on se dépêche. Vos cavaliers ont pris leur matinée. Ils doivent retourner travailler cette après-midi. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au lieu de votre rencontre et ils vont vous escorter pour vous ramener.

Elles se mirent en route. Hara Kaori fut la première à être déposée. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi l'attendait à l'entrée de son laboratoire. Ils se saluèrent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ce qui se passa à l'intérieur resta secret. Kaori refusa d'en parler mais elle avait changé d'avis au sujet du capitaine. La rougeur sur ses joues à chaque fois que son nom était mentionné le prouvait.

Koda Akane fut la deuxième à quitter le groupe. Renji les rejoignit alors qu'elles longeaient le canal menant au marché aux épices. Akane et lui s'entendirent tout de suite comme s'ils avaient passés leur enfance ensemble. Matsumoto, Lola et Chiaki les entendaient rire et plaisanter tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient. Contrairement à Kaori, Akane se fit un plaisir de raconter en détails tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la matinée : jeter des cailloux dans le canal, chiper des pêches dans un jardin. Ils avaient passé un très bon moment. Mais quand Kaori lui demanda si elle pensait que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre eux, elle rigola et dit que non, ils étaient peut-être semblables mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pouvait lui imposer des limites.

Midorikawa Chiaki fut la suivante à rencontrer son cavalier. Kira l'attendait devant sa division. Le pauvre n'avait pas fini son travail la veille. Il avait décidé de le terminer en attendant que sa cavalière ne le rejoigne. Il semblait qu'il soit le seul à ne pas convenir à sa cavalière. Elle le trouvait trop mou, trop attentionné. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'il ne s'assure qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Quand elle rentra à midi dans la résidence, elle avait les bras chargés de cadeaux. A chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de dire que telle ou telle chose lui plaisait dans la vitrine d'un magasin, il y allait et le ramenait. Elle croyait avoir à faire à un petit chien qui souhaite faire plaisir à son maître. Après coup cela ne lui sembla pas si étrange sachant pour qui le pauvre homme travaillait.

Lola fut donc la dernière à rencontrer la personne à qui elle allait devoir tenir compagnie durant le bal. Etrangement, Matsumoto et elle revinrent sur leur pas. Lola s'attendait à devoir aller plus loin et non à retourner en arrière.

- Matsumoto-san, pourquoi rebroussons-nous chemin ?

- Hisagi vous attend près de la fontaine sur la place des 46.

- Mais nous sommes passées devant avant de déposer Kaori.

- Je le sais. Mais j'avais besoin de vous parler seule à seule. Gin sait que vous êtes là. Il sait tout. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui cacher votre présence dans le Sereitei. Par contre il ne cherchera pas à vous aborder avant la fin du bal. Il ne veut surtout pas vous embarrasser.

- Il doit m'en vouloir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis partie après lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle. Nous sommes arrivée. C'est l'homme avec les tatouages.

Matsumoto la laissa et repartit rapidement d'où elle était venue. Lola restait immobile, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par une main posée sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Hisagi Shuuhei. Je présume que vous êtes Huisin-san ?

- C'est moi. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre Hisagi-san.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Venez marchons un peu.

Ils marchèrent en silence à travers les rues du Sereitei. Aucun ne regardait l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au bord d'une rivière. Hisagi déplia une couverture et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Parlez-moi un peu de vous. J'aimerai bien en savoir plus sur la personne qui va m'accompagner demain soir.

- Alors je suis Huisin Lola, 18 ans et je viens du 8ième district. J'aime la broderie et les animaux.

- Vous aimez la broderie ? Je devrai vous présenter à ma sœur aînée, elle adore broder. Que brodez-vous ?

- Je brode les kimonos. Je les personnalise. J'ajoute des motifs ou des symboles qui les rendent unique.

- Ca doit être un travail long et fatigant.

- Oui mais j'ai l'habitude d'aller broder au bord du canal qui passe pas loin de mon quartier. Là-bas je ne vois pas le temps passer et j'avance beaucoup plus vite dans mes travaux.

- Je connais cet endroit, c'est là que ma sœur a rencontré son mari. J'y passe souvent quand je reviens de chez elle. Quelle est la dernière chose que vous avez brodée ?

- C'était un kimono vert pâle. Malheureusement il y a un petit accident….

- Une bande de jeunes vous a brutalisée et l'a détruit.

- Comment le savez-vous ?... Attendez, vous êtes la personne qui m'a aidé !

- Oui c'est moi. J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas trop faits de mal et qu'ils n'ont pas recommencé.

- Depuis cet incident on me laisse tranquille. C'est surtout que je ne sors plus toute seule. Akane est souvent avec moi et personne n'ose la mettre en colère.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est la jeune fille avec qui je vis. Quand elle s'énerve elle pourrait faire peur à n'importe qui. Même le maître forgeron a peur d'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle lui a envoyé un fer à cheval en pleine tête car il avait tenu des propos plus que déplacés au sujet de Nana, sa grand-mère.

- Itsuki-san a peur d'une jeune fille, c'est la meilleure !!!

Hisagi partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il fut communicatif car Lola se mit également à rire.

La rencontre s'acheva sur d'autres anecdotes au sujet du 8ième district et sur la promesse de l'accompagner chez sa sœur la prochaine fois qu'il irait lui rendre visite.

Quand Lola rentra à la résidence, elle fut accueillie par les autres jeunes filles. Elles se racontèrent leur matinée avant de retourner dans leur chambre….


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Blesse-la et tu verras !!**

Hisagi venait de retourner dans sa division pour terminer de remplir les dossiers d'admissions pour la nouvelle vague de recrue. Ce travail était habituellement celui du capitaine. Tousen l'avait toujours fait. Mais depuis que Urahara Kisuke était à la tête de la division la paperasse était pour lui.

Il était devant la porte coulissante de son bureau. Elle était entrouverte. Pourtant il était sûr de l'avoir fermé avant de partir. La main sur son zanpakuto, il la fit coulisser entièrement et entra pour tomber nez à nez avec le capitaine Ichimaru, leader de la troisième division. Ce dernier s'était confortablement installé sur un siège et jouait avec une dague.

- Je peux vous aider capitaine Ichimaru ?

- Ouais. Mais d'abord z'étiez passé où ?

- Je devais rencontrer la jeune fille qui doit m'accompagner au bal de demain soir.

- Et c'est qui l'heureuse élue. Rangiku m'a montré la liste mais j'ai oublié.

- Huisin-san.

- Comme dans Huisin Lola ?

- Exact capitaine. C'est une jeune femme charmante. J'ai hâte de la revoir.

- Charmante est faible. Naïve et trop bonne conviendraient mieux.

- Ne soyez pas désobligeant envers elle. Vous ne la connaissez même.

Ichimaru se leva, ouvrit les yeux et s'approcha d'Hisagi.

- Ne dîtes pas que je ne la connais pas. Je la connais mieux que vous. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il y a à savoir à son sujet.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser capitaine. Permettez-moi néanmoins de vous demander comment il se fait que vous la connaissiez ?

- Comment je la connais ? Vous ne devez pas souvent lire les rapports de mission ou vous avez une mémoire bien courte vice capitaine Hisagi !

- Sauf votre respect, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose. J'ai eu beaucoup de rapports entre les mains. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de me souvenir d'un dossier en particulier.

- Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Vous vous souvenez de la mort d'Aizen ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous souvenez donc de mon séjour sur Terre ?

- Bien sûr.

- Donc vous savez d'où je connais Huisin Lola.

Hisagi fit tomber les papiers qu'il avait apportés avec lui. Ichimaru s'approcha de lui un peu plus.

- Vous voulez dire que Huisin-san est la personne qui a donné sa vie pour sauver la votre ?

- Bingo. J'ai une dette envers elle. Alors si vous la blessez de quelque façon que ce soit, vous aurez à faire à moi. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair. Je garderai un œil sur vous durant toute la soirée.

Ichimaru commença à s'en aller. Il avait la main sur le bord de la porte quand Hisagi reprit la parole.

- Permettez-moi de vous poser une dernière question avant que vous ne quittiez ma division.

- Je vous écoute. C'est pas comme si j'avais l'choix.

- Où étiez-vous quand elle s'est fait agressée par des voyous au bord du canal dans le 8ième district ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous rejetée quand elle a tenté d'attirer votre attention lors de la parade ?

Hisagi ponctua chacune de ses questions d'un coup de poing sur son bureau. D'habitude il ne manquait pas de respect à ses supérieurs, même s'ils se comportaient comme de parfaits imbéciles. Mais là, il s'agissait d'une personne qui avait trahi Soul Society, qui était revenu, qui avait trouvé moyen de faire de leur vie un enfer et qui avait indirectement causé la mort d'une humaine. Bien sûr il ne semblait rien regretter même s'il donnait l'impression de tenir un tout petit peu à la personne morte à cause de lui.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous dire de faire attention. D'accord je ne la connais peut-être pas aussi bien que vous, mais pour ce que j'en sais, elle est une jeune femme adorable qui mérite d'être heureuse.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir cette phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Le capitaine Ichimaru avait les yeux grands ouverts et son sourire s'était effacé pour faire place à une expression de pure colère.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !!! Ce que je fais ou ne fais pas ne regarde que moi. Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire la concernant. Je sais parfaitement ce que je n'ai pas fait !!!! Je n'ai pas attendu qu'un vice capitaine me fasse la leçon pour savoir que j'ai été un parfait imbécile. Je vais donc me répéter pour la dernière. Huisin Lola est importante pour moi. Blessez-le, faîtes-lui verser une seule larme et vous ne pourrez plus vous montrez en public pendant plusieurs semaines. J'espère avoir été assez clair !

Ichimaru le lâcha et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Hisagi se releva et massa son épaule. Il fixait la porte d'un air sombre. Il n'avait pas apprécié le ton plein de sous-entendus du capitaine de la troisième division. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté c'était la première fois que le capitaine Ichimaru se montrait aussi protecteur envers une personne. Cela l'étonnait beaucoup. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison là-dessus. Il allait la découvrir.

* * *

**A/N : **Le chapitre suivant sera le bal tant attendu. Si vous avez des suggestions de situations cocasses ou d'incidents, je suis prête à les étudier et à les intégrer. 


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Le bal (1****ière**** partie)**

Point de vue Lola

Le jour du bal venait d'arriver. Avec les autres filles nous nous sommes levées de bonne heure et nous nous sommes faites conduire aux bains publics. A mon grand étonnement, l'un des bains du Sereitei nous fut réservé. Nous y passâmes un agréable moment.

De retour à la résidence nous fûmes coiffées, maquillées et habillées. Je n'avais jamais vu de kimonos aussi beaux. Les broderies étaient magnifiques et les obis grandement travaillés. Mais même si tout était magnifique, je regrettais les kimonos simples que je portais chez Nana et les tenues que j'avais de mon vivant.

Matsumoto-san était venue voir comment tout se passait pour nous. Elle avait troqué son uniforme pour un magnifique kimono rose pâle. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle était la plus belle femme du Sereitei. Elle nous rassura nous disant que tout allait bien se passer, que nos kimonos nous allaient très bien. Elle aida même à nous maquiller. Elle nous indiqua encore une fois les choses à ne pas faire, les personnes à saluer en priorité. Puis elle repartit en nous disant que nos cavaliers allaient venir nous chercher dès qu'ils seraient prêts.

Deux après le départ de Matsumoto-san nos cavaliers sont venus nous chercher. Nous avons marché côte à côte à travers les rues du Sereitei. Elles étaient très calmes. Il y avait peu de gens dehors. Kira-san nous expliqua que les gens avaient reçu l'autorisation de fermer leurs échoppes en l'honneur du général et des l'intronisation des nouveaux capitaines. Abarai-san ajouta qu'on fêtait aussi les fiançailles de Kuchiki Rukia et le mariage de deux capitaines. Loin de nous rassurer, cela nous mit une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules.

La promenade fut courte. Promenade car nous retrouvâmes devant notre résidence. J'avais totalement oublié que le bal devait s'y tenir. Nous entrâmes et notre présence fut annoncé par un homme vêtu d'un ensemble gris clair.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. On y voyait de la surprise, de la jalousie ou encore de l'incompréhension. J'ai rapidement repéré les membres du jury. Kaori fut rapidement entraînée par le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il avait vu sa fille et voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. Akane resta un instant avec moi. Son cavalier l'avait délaissé deux secondes le temps d'aller lui chercher de quoi boire.

Quand elle partit, il ne resta plus que Chiaki, Kira-san, Hisagi-san et moi. Au bout d'un moment, Chiaki entraîna ce pauvre Kira-san sur la piste de danse. J'avais l'impression que des éléments de mon univers y avaient été greffés. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à mon accompagnateur.

- Le capitaine Kurosaki a tenu à ce qu'on prenne en considération le fait qu'il est encore vivant et que notre musique n'est pas tellement le genre de chose qu'il aime écouter. Le général a accepté à notre grand étonnement.

J'acquiesçai.

- Mais vous ne savez sans doute pas danser sur ce type de musique.

- Ne sous-estimez pas le mouvement féministe. Nous avons tous pris des leçons de danse.

Je lui souris et il me rendit ce sourire. Nous commençâmes à nous mêler à la foule. Je commençais à me sentir à l'aise mais pas assez pour tenir une conversation avec les autres invités. Je me contentais de répondre quand on me parlait. A plusieurs reprises j'avais essayé de trouver mes camarades mais elles s'amusaient tellement que je n'osais pas les déranger. Il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer de trouver Matsumoto-san même si cela voulait dire le revoir. Etrangement, elle n'était pas dans la salle. J'en avais fait le tour plusieurs fois. Elle n'était pas là et il n'était pas là non plus.

Hisagi-san se rendit compte de mon petit manège.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Huisin-san ?

- Non, je cherche juste Matsumoto-san. Elle n'est pas encore là.

- Elle doit encore avoir des détails à régler pour l'ouverture du dîner. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oh je voulais juste la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Et comme elle est l'une des rares personnes que je connais j'aurais voulu discuter de choses et d'autres avec elles.

- Je comprends qu'il est dur pour vous de vous retrouver mêler à tout ce monde que vous ne connaissez pas. Je n'arrange rien en vous laissant seule à tout bout de champ. Malheureusement mon nouveau capitaine a décidé qu'il avait besoin de moi pour lui présenter les nouveaux membres du Gotei 13 et de la chambre de 46.

- Pas de problème, je comprends parfaitement que vous devez être à la disposition de votre capitaine. Allez le rejoindre. Je serai près du buffet de boissons.

Hisagi-san s'éloigna en me faisant un sourire voulant dire qu'il s'en voulait de m'abandonner. De mon côté je me mis en route pour le buffet. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais. Soudain je sentis quelque chose de dur et de chaud. Je levai les yeux. Je venais de percuter un des invités et se faisant j'avais renversé mon jus d'orange sur lui. La personne que j'avais percutée, à mon plus grand désespoir, n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était SoiFon, capitaine de la deuxième division. Elle me lança un regard froid et me bouscula. Je me suis mise à tituber je me suis rattrapée à une longue veste blanche. Puis un craquement se fit entendre. Je me suis retrouvée par terre avec un bout de veste entre les mains. Son propriétaire me jeta un regard vraiment glacial. Quand je compris qui il était, je savais que je n'allais plus faire long feu à cette fête. Personne ne déchirait les vêtements du capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya sans s'en mordre les doigts….

* * *

**A/N:** Le chapitre sur le bal sera divisé en plusieurs partie. Toutes les parties du bal seront écrites du point de vue de Lola et peut-être du point de vue d'un autre personnage. Maintenant une petite question. Je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé de caser Lola avec quelqu'un mais si l'envie m'en prenait, voudriez vous la voir finir avec Hisagi ou avec Ichimaru? 


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Le bal (2****ième**** partie)**

Il se retourna et me lança un regard terrifiant. J'avais entendu plein de choses au sujet du capitaine de la sixième division, mais j'avais pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de rumeur sans véritable fondement.

- Savez-vous combien un tel manteau coûte ?

J'étais paralysée. Je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir la bouche. La capitaine SoiFon me dévisageait également. Une tâche orange ornait son kimono beige. Le capitaine Kuchiki réitéra sa question plusieurs fois. J'étais incapable de répondre. J'étais sûre qu'il allait appeler ses hommes de mains pour qu'ils me fassent quitter la réception. Non, il se contenta de me dévisager.

Tout ceci créa une commotion. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient arrêtés et nous regardaient. Certains murmuraient qu'on n'aurait jamais dû autoriser des gens du Rukongai à prendre part aux festivités. Je commençais à sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. Le cercle de personnes m'entourant se resserrait de plus en plus autour de moi. On me fixait. C'était une sensation plutôt désagréable. C'était comme de mon vivant quand on me regardait de travers en cours ou encore cela me rappelait les regards qu'on m'avait lancés avant qu'on ne tente de me violer.

Soudain quelqu'un fendit la foule et prit la parole. Je ne le vis pas, trop occupée à admirer les lames du parquet.

- Yo cap'taine Kuchiki, z'avez fait une nouvelle victime. J'savais qu'votre charme était irrésistible mais d'là à les faire tomber comme des mouches. Oh z'avez déchirez vot' beau manteau. C'pas grave, z'en avez sans doute dix des comme ça... J'espère qu'j'vous ai pas fait fuir.

Tandis que la personne parlait, les gens m'entourant se dispersaient. Je pensais qu'ils en avaient assez de me voir humiliée. Je me suis relevée tout doucement et j'ai lentement levé les yeux vers la personne qui était restée à mes côtés.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était lui. Rien que la façon de parler aurait dû me mettre sur la voie. C'était Gin. C'était Gin qui venait à nouveaux de me sauver. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et Hisagi-san arriva à ce même moment. Il dévisagea Gin et son regard s'attarda sur nos mains.

- Capitaine Ichimaru pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me rendre ma cavalière ? J'aimerai lui présenter mon capitaine ainsi que sa compagne.

- Mais je ne vous en empêche pas. Si Huisin-chan veut vous suivre je ne vous en empêcherais pas. N'est-ce pas Lola-chan ?

- Merci de m'avoir aidé capitaine Ichimaru. Maintenant que Hisagi-san est de retour veuillez m'excuser si je préfère aller avec lui.

Je m'inclinais en guise de remerciement avant de lui tourner le dos et de m'éloigner avec mon cavalier. Hisagi-san me présenta à son capitaine et sa compagne. Urahara-san et Yoruiichi-san m'ont beaucoup fait rire. A tel point que j'en avais oublié l'incident d'avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Mais lui n'avait pas oublié. Par moment il me fixait du regard et le capitaine SoiFon qui l'accompagnait ne détachait pas son regard de moi. J'ai recommencé à me sentir mal à l'aise. Hisagi-san le remarqua.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Huisin-san ? Le capitaine Ichimaru vous aurait-il importuné ?

- Pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec les capitaines Kuchiki et SoiFon. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'en veulent encore. J'ai renversé mon jus d'orange sur la capitaine SoiFon et je me suis rattrapée sur le manteau du capitaine Kuchiki. J'ai dû tirer trop fort car il s'est déchiré.

Il me regarda l'air de se dire que je plaisantais. Mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. L'amusement s'effaça de son visage et fut remplacée par du souci. Il me prit par la main et me mena vers eux. Il s'inclina et demanda l'autorisation de leur parler un court instant.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma cavalière. Elle n'a pas voulu ce qui s'est produit.

Il nous toisa puis baissa les yeux sur moi.

- Bien, je veux bien l'excuser. Néanmoins j'espère qu'elle paiera pour les dommages causés.

- Mais capitaine je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vous dédommager. Mais dîtes moi combien elle vous doit et je vous paierais.

- C'est très généreux de votre part vice-capitaine Hisagi mais le capitaine Ichimaru m'a fait la même proposition que j'ai refusé. Ce n'est pas à vous de payer pour les erreurs commises par de tierces personnes. J'attends donc que vous me dédommagiez mademoiselle.

Son regard était froid, perçant.

- Mais j….je….n'ai…pas d'ar…argent.

- Pas d'argent, soit. Vous travaillerez pour ma famille le temps qu'il faudra pour payer votre dette.

- Mais….

- Vous avez peut-être une autre solution ?

- Non, mais…

- Donc vous travaillerez pour la famille Kuchiki….

Une femme venait de monter sur le podium. Elle n'était pas très grande mais son kimono bleu foncé faisait ressortir ses yeux. Un homme la suivait de près. Je l'avais remarqué à cause de son manteau rose à fleur. La femme toussota et s'approcha du micro. De ce fait elle interrompit le capitaine Kuchiki qui m'indiqua qu'on terminerait de parler de notre problème ultérieurement.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour fêter le 3000ième anniversaire du général Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Nous en profitons également pour introniser officiellement les capitaines Kurosaki et Urahara. N'oublions pas les fiançailles de Kuchiki Rukia avec Kurosaki Ichigo et le futur mariage des capitaines Unohana et Zaraki. La soirée se déroulera de la façon suivante : nous allons tous commencer par aller dîner. Puis viendra le bal à proprement parler. Pour finir les cadeaux seront distribués. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir vous renseigner auprès des membres du mouvement féministe des Shinigamis. Vous nous reconnaîtrez à la broche en forme de papillon qui orne notre obi. Bonne soirée à tous.

Elle descendit de l'estrade et ouvrit à l'aide d'une autre femme les portes menant à la salle à manger. Tout le monde s'engouffra dans la pièce nouvellement ouverte. Je suis néanmoins restée sur place, incapable de bouger. Hisagi-san dut me prendre par le bras pour me faire avancer. Le capitaine Kuchiki se tenait derrière nous et prit place à nos côtés. Je n'avais pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs….

* * *

**A/N : **J'ai fait vite cette fois. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais travailler à cette vitesse aussi souvent. Donc ne vous y habituez pas trop ;) 


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Le bal (3****ième**** partie)**

L'atmosphère était vraiment tendue. J'étais assise entre Hisagi-san et le capitaine Kuchiki. Chiaki, Kaori et Akane étaient assises avec leur cavalier et elles semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Même Chiaki qui avait déclaré que Kira-san n'était qu'une lavette.

Les plats défilaient et je ne faisais que picorer, m'attirant ainsi des regards inquiets de la part de mon cavalier. Kuchiki-san ne me regardait même pas. Il m'avait juste glissé une feuille de papier avant de se concentrer sur sa nourriture et sur sa cavalière. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Heureusement qu'Akane s'en rendit compte. Elle glissa un mot à Abarai-san avant de se lever et de m'entraîner dans la salle de bal.

- Et bien ma Lola, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Ton cavalier ne traite pas bien ?

- Hisagi-san est très gentil avec moi. Par contre, tu te souviens du récit de ma mort. J'ai revu la personne pour laquelle j'ai donné ma vie.

- Et ?

- Il m'a juste tenu la main et il a disparu quand Hisagi-san est revenu.

- Tu es donc morte pour le capitaine Ichimaru !? Ma parole quand tu fais quelque chose tu ne le fais pas à moitié. Et c'était quoi le problème avec l'iceberg qui sert de patron à mon cavalier ?

- Une tâche de jus d'orange sur le kimono de sa cavalière et une déchirure dans son manteau blanc.

- Ben ma vieille tu as fait fort.

- Je sais.

Les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de mes joues.

- Enfin ça ne doit pas être trop grave.

- Si, il veut que je le rembourse en intégralité. Vu que je n'ai pas les fonds pour je vais devoir travailler pour sa famille.

- Ben mince alors. Je suppose que personne n'a proposé de t'aider.

- Au contraire. Le capitaine Ichimaru et Hisagi-san ont proposé de payer à ma place mais il a refusé.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Laisse-moi en parler à Abarai-san. C'est son capitaine. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.

- Non, ça risque de faire empirer les choses.

Akane allait insister encore lourdement. Je ne dus mon salut qu'aux voix qui montaient dans la salle à manger. Les discours venaient de commencer. Nous sommes donc retournées nous asseoir. Pour être honnête je n'ai prêté qu'une oreille distraite à ce qui a été dit.

Hisagi-san m'a redemandé si tout allait bien. C'était vraiment le cavalier idéal. En d'autres occasions je me serais bien amusée mais là, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez Nana et me terrer dans un coin jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Kuchiki oublie mon existence. Malheureusement, c'était impossible.

Les discours durèrent une éternité. Les plus marrants furent ceux des membres de la onzième division en l'honneur du mariage de leur capitaine. Ils étaient tous à moitié saouls et parlaient dans un langage peu châtié. Puis Hisagi-san me quitta pour faire à son tour un discours pour accueillir son nouveau capitaine.

Je suis restée assise à ma place, sans bouger, sans essayer de nouer la conversation avec les autres convives. Le capitaine Kuchiki n'arrêtait pas de m'observer du coin de l'œil. Il semblait guetter le moindre faux pas, la moindre petite erreur pour me la faire payer.

Quand le dernier discours s'acheva et que les applaudissements se turent, la distribution des cadeaux put commencer. Nous autres du Rukongai nous le savions et n'ayant pas trop d'argent nous avons fait nos cadeaux nous-même. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour offrir un petit quelque chose pour les remercier d'avoir accepté notre présence. Les capitaines furent les premiers à donner leur cadeau. Ils furent suivis par les vice-capitaines, puis par les Shinigamis de rangs de plus en bas. Chiaki, Akane et Kaori durent me tirer par les manches de mon kimono quand ce fut notre tour. Nous avions décidé d'offrir quelque chose toutes les quatre ensemble. Ce fut difficile car nous avons eu peu de temps pour travailler. En tout cas cela semblait plaire. On nous a remercié et la capitaine de la quatrième division nous a même dit que nous n'aurions pas dû nous donner temps de peine.

Vint le moment du bal à proprement parler. Tout le monde s'est mis à danser sur des musiques comme celles que ce cher Gin avait mises lors de ma fête d'anniversaire. Je me suis assise dans un coin. Hisagi-san vint me rejoindre et me tendit un verre d'eau.

- Je sais que vous êtes troublée par les dires du capitaine Kuchiki. Si cela peut vous rassurer je resterai à vos côtés durant tout le temps où vous allez travailler pour sa famille. C'est la moindre des choses car dans un sens c'est un peu de ma faute si cet incident s'est produit.

- Ne dîtes pas ça. J'aurai dû faire attention. Enfin travailler pour cette famille ne doit pas être si terrible que ça.

Je ne devais pas vraiment avoir l'air convaincu car il me prit la main et la serra.

- Tout se passera bien. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je pense même que vous resterez au Sereitei le temps que cette histoire soit réglée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Hisagi-san me raconta plein d'histoire sur son enfance et il m'invita même à danser. J'en avais même oublié tous les côtés déplaisant de cette histoire.

Finalement la soirée s'acheva sur de la musique moderne. Cadeau fait au nouveau capitaine de la cinquième division. Quand cette chanson, car il n'y avait eu qu'une seule chanson de mon monde, s'acheva, tout le monde quitta la pièce et le bâtiment. Hisagi-san fut le dernier à partir. Il avait aidé au démontage de certaines pièces en bois pour que les personnes chargées du nettoyage n'aient pas trop de travail.

J'avais encore discuté avec Akane, Kaori et Chiaki avant de sortir un peu prendre l'air. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites que j'étais presque sûre de ne pas pouvoir m'endormir si je ne faisais pas une petite promenade pour me vider l'esprit.

J'ai marché quelques minutes le long d'un canal avant de retourner près de l'endroit où j'étais hébergée. J'avais la main sur la porte quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le col de mon kimono.

- Je t'attendais. Il faut qu'on se parle.

J'étais totalement paniqué. Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix de la personne. Je me suis sentie tirée en arrière. Mon assaillant me faisait maintenant face. Les nuages masquant la lune se déchirèrent. C'était lui….


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_PdV 3__ième__ personne._

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Mise au point.**

Lola était plaquée contre le tronc d'un arbre. Son assaillant lui bloquait la bouche de ses mains. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on les repère.

- Si tu promets d'pas crier, j'retire ma main.

Lola acquiesça. Son agresseur retira sa main et l'entraîna dans un endroit moins fréquenté. Ils finirent par arriver dans un parc. Il faisait nuit noire et la seule source de lumière était les lucioles qui voletaient dans le ciel couleur encre. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe.

- J'm'excuse pour tout c'que j't'ai fait subir.

Lola leva un regard étonné vers l'origine de la voix.

- C'est d'ma faute si t'es là. D'ma faute si tu dois travailler pour l'aut' iceberg… Chuis qu'un abruti qui pense qu'à lui.

- Je suis tout aussi fautive que toi. C'est quand même moi qui me suis précipité dehors et qui me suis interposée. Et puis Gin c'était sans doute mon destin de mourir de cette façon.

Elle sentit une main lui frôler le visage et essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

- Ptêtre ben qu't'as raison. N'empêche si j'avais pas fait l'con, j'aurais pas été envoyé chez toi et t'aurais pas fini ici.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir. Si tu veux bien m'excuser j'aimerai bien aller me coucher. Demain est mon dernier jour de liberté et j'aimerai bien pouvoir en profiter. Dieu seul sait quand j'en aurai à nouveaux un.

- Passe le avec moi.

Elle fut surprise pas cette exclamation.

- Pourquoi accepterai-je ? Tu n'as jamais tenté de me retrouver. Tu m'as rejeté quand j'ai voulu me signaler à toi. Il a suffi que tu me voies avec Hisagi-san pour te souvenir que j'existais.

La joie, que Lola avait éprouvée, fit place à de la colère. Toute sa rancœur avait refait surface. Ichimaru en fut tout chamboulé. A tel point qu'il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

- T'es vraiment nulle ma ptite Nanao 2. J'ai pas arrêté de t'chercher. J'ai passé des nuits entières à fouiller l'Rukongai. J'pouvais pas rêver que t'avais pas été transféré ici dès l'départ. Et puis quand j'parade, j'prête pas attention aux autres. Nan mais plus sérieusement de c'côté, même si j't'avais r'connu, j'aurai pas pu t'prêter attention. J'm'excuse si ça t'a blessé.

Il avait parlé sans la lâcher un seul instant. Il sentait les épaules de son kimono devenir de plus en plus humide. Lola pleurait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce de joie de savoir qu'il avait tenté de la retrouver ou de tristesse car elle pensait qu'il la faisait marcher ?

Il se releva et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la résidence où habitait la jeune fille. Il la serra une dernière fois contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- J't'attendrai demain dans le parc derrière le canal.

Et il s'éloigna, la laissant seule et déboussolée sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

**A/N :** Désolée si notre cher Ichimaru est OOC. J'avais envie de faire un chapitre un peu guimauve et non guimauve à la fois. Je ne suis pas très convaincue par le résultat, mais j'avais besoin de lui pour la suite des événements…. Je sais aussi que ce chapitre est très court. J'essaierai d'en faire de plus long à l'avenir... 


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Sortie et 1****ier**** jour de travail**

Lola passa une nuit épouvantable. Elle se tourna et se retourna sur son futon pendant deux bonnes heures avant de trouver enfin le sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêve, sans repos, rempli d'angoisse. Quand elle se réveilla le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Akane et les autres étaient déjà reparties. Elle était maintenant toute seule dans le Sereitei, seule face au Kuchiki et surtout seule face à Ichimaru. Elle s'habilla et décida de profiter de sa dernière journée de libre pour prendre ses marques dans ce nouveau lieu. Ses déambulations la conduirent à travers les différents quartier du Sereitei. Elle visita ainsi des endroits que Matsumoto n'avait pas eu le temps de leur montrer quand elle avait fait visiter la ville aux cavalières.

Elle visita un marché aux épices et divers autres quartiers commerçants avant d'aller se détendre dans un parc. Elle s'était installée sous un arbre et elle s'endormit. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une personne penchée sur elle l'air inquiet.

- Vous allez bien Huisin-san ? Vous êtres toute pâle.

Lola se redressa brusquement. Hisagi Shuuhei était devant elle. Il lui tendit la main. Elle l'accepta et se releva.

- Je vais bien Hisagi-san. J'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit et je me suis endormie à l'ombre de cet arbre.

- C'est votre travail qui vous rend nerveuse à ce point ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien.

- Merci pour votre aide. Mais ne devriez-vous pas être dans les quartiers de votre division ?

- Non mon capitaine nous a fait partir plus tôt. J'en ai profité pour faire quelque course et j'ai décidé de couper par le parc pour rentrer vu qu'aujourd'hui il fait beau.

Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence. Silence brisé de temps à autre par une question du lieutenant de la neuvième division. Lola répondait mais d'une toute petite voix. Les regards des autres personnes se promenant dans le parc la mettaient mal à l'aise. Ce fut encore pire quand elle aperçut le capitaine Ichimaru assis dans l'herbe avec un panier à provision à côté de lui. Elle s'immobilisa surprenant Hisagi par son arrêt brutal. Il la regarda, puis regarda dans la direction du point qu'elle fixait. Il comprit.

Ichimaru les vit à son tour et se leva pour les rejoindre. Ce simple mouvement fit paniquer Lola qui s'enfuit à travers le parc.

Le lendemain matin Lola se leva à l'aube. Elle enfila un kimono et courut à travers les rues du Sereitei pour rejoindre le manoir des Kuchiki. Quand elle arriva devant les portes massives du jardin, elle vit une vieille femme qui attendait. Lola eut à peine le temps de la saluer qu'elle fut entraînée à travers les dédales des jardins de la famille Kuchiki.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce aux teintes pastelles.

- Voici la cuisine Huisin-san. Vous allez travailler ici aujourd'hui. Votre travail consistera à assister le chef cuisinier et à servir les plats à table sans oublier laver les sols et les comptoirs de la pièce. Une autre jeune fille s'occupe de laver tous ce qui est assiettes, tasses et couverts… Je vais néanmoins vous faire visiter tout le manoir pour que vous puissiez vous y repérer.

Elles continuèrent leur visite. La femme qui l'avait accueilli, Hiroshi Hitomi, leur montra les différentes pièces auxquelles elle avait accès ainsi que les pièces dans lesquelles elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer si Kuchiki-dono ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation. Elles visitèrent ainsi le bâtiment principal avant de s'attaquer aux dépendances. On lui montra la petite ferme, le pavillon réservé aux hôtes de marques et celui pour les invités d'un rang plus modeste. Elles finirent par un dernier bâtiment. Elles y pénétrèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

- Voici l'endroit où vous logerez durant tout le temps de votre présence ici. Tous vos effets ont été transportés, que ce soit ceux que vous aviez avec vous ou ceux qui vous attendaient dans le Rukongai. Vous commencez le travail dès 6 heures et vous finirez à 15 heures pour le moment.

- Et quand je ne travaillerais pas, pourrais-je quitter le domaine ?

- Vous êtes libre de circuler où bon vous semble dans le Sereitei ou dans le Rukongai tant que vous êtes de retour avant la fermeture des portes c'est-à-dire 23 heures.

Elles retournèrent ensuite dans les cuisines où elle la présenta à ses futurs collègues. Puis sans perdre une seconde, elle se mit au travail.

Travailler pour les Kuchiki était loin d'être de tout repos. La pauvre Lola dut courir à travers toute la demeure pour servir le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Puis elle dut s'occuper des sols de la cuisine car l'apprenti cuisinier avait renversé tout un bocal de prunes au sirop. Elle ne put prendre une pause que quand les deux Kuchiki avaient quitté la résidence pour aller travailler.

L'après-midi fut un peu plus calme. Elle se contenta de nettoyer toute la cuisine et d'aller faire quelques courses pour le cuisinier. Bien sûr elle servit le repas, débarrassa la table et aida à faire la vaisselle.

Il était plus de 22 heures quand elle put regagner sa chambre. Pour ce faire, elle retraversa tout le bâtiment. Elle fut arrêtée par un bruit provenant d'une des pièces auxquelles elle n'avait pas accès. Elle s'appuya contre le cadre. Quelqu'un jouait du piano. La musique était tellement belle qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de son arrêt. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle se retrouva par terre.

Kuchiki Byakuya se tenait debout devant elle.

- L'espionnage est très mal vu dans cette demeure. De plus j'ai appris que vous avez brisé un bocal de prunes. J'ajoute sa valeur à votre dette. J'espère ne plus voir rôder dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive.

Lola se releva péniblement et courut aussi vite que possible rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois à l'abri, elle se jeta sur son futon et pleura à chaude larmes….

* * *

**A/N : **L'idée du piano vient d'une fic que j'ai lu il y pas longtemps. Je ne sais plus de qui elle est donc si son auteur passe par là, qu'il me fasse signe et je créditerai son idée. 


	20. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**A/N :** Ce chapitre relate la petite rencontre dans le parc d'Hisagi/Ichimaru juste après la fuite de Lola (cf chapitre 18)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Explications**

Lola venait de s'enfuir, laissant les deux hommes face à face. Les traits du capitaine Ichimaru étaient déformés par l'étonnement et un peu de colère était visible par la façon dont il plissait les yeux. Hisagi, quant à lui, croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit patiemment que le capitaine fasse le premier pas. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Ichimaru s'approcha rapidement et leva le poing, prêt à frapper le vice capitaine de la neuvième division. Mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Il avait changé, grâce à elle, et il n'allait pas retomber à cause d'elle. Il s'arrêta finalement à quelques mètres de lui.

- Faîtes quoi ici ? Devriez pas être entrain de bosser ?

- J'ai fini ma journée capitaine. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Huisin-san, le capitaine Urahara nous a laissé partir plus tôt. J'en ai profité pour faire des courses et couper par le parc. C'est par un pur hasard que j'ai rencontré Huisin-san.

- Mouais et c'est aussi un hasard si vous avez décidé de vous promener avec elle alors qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec moi ?

Devant le sérieux de l'affaire Ichimaru laissa tomber sa façon de parler habituelle pour utiliser un langage plus correct. Ceci déstabilisa quelque peu Hisagi.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle devait vous voir.

- Bien sûr qu'elle vous a rien dit. Elle est trop gentille pour blesser qui que ce soit.

- Mais elle a peut-être oublié que vous deviez vous voir.

- Lola n'oublierait même pas l'anniversaire de la cousine éloignée de sa meilleure amie, alors un rendez-vous dans le parc.

- Peut-être bien. Par contre il me semble que vous aviez promis de ne plus l'approcher.

- J'ai fait cette promesse la pensant heureuse et elle ne l'ai pas. Vous pensez que travailler pour Kuchiki et sa tarée d'épouse peut rendre quelqu'un heureux ?

- Là n'est pas la question capitaine Ichimaru.

- Elle est là, au contraire. Elle n'est pas heureuse. Elle a tout perdu et maintenant on l'arrache aux personnes qu'elle a assimilées à sa famille à cause d'un manteau déchiré. Tout est de ma faute et je compte bien tout faire pour lui rendre le sourire qu'elle avait de son vivant.

Hisagi se prépara à répondre mais en voyant le changement d'expression du capitaine, il s'en abstint. Ichimaru, quant à lui s'attendait à une réplique cinglante. Mais elle ne vint pas. Alors il commença à s'éloigner non sans jeter un dernier regard glacial au vice capitaine de la neuvième division. Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur et lança une dernière question.

- Etes-vous amoureux d'elle capitaine Ichimaru ?

Il se retourna et le regarda avec son éternel sourire.

- Qui sait ?

* * *

**A/N : **Encore un chapitre très court. se flagelle C'était un peu le bronx ces dernières semaines. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Donc voilà. Sinon petites pistes pour le chapitres suivants : vous saurez enfin pourquoi Byakuya se comporte comme un goujat de première. 


	21. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Madame Kuchiki et Lola**

Cela faisait maintenant deux bon mois que Lola travaillait pour les Kuchiki. Même si son travail était exigeant et fatiguant, il lui plaisait. Elle aimait beaucoup l'ambiance des cuisines ainsi que le pauvre apprentis à cause duquel elle s'était retrouvée avec des dettes en plus. En gros tout allait bien sauf sa relation avec son employeur. Dès qu'il y avait un problème en cuisine s'était automatiquement de sa faute. Mais cela ne la dérangeait plus.

Elle était entrain de faire la vaisselle quand la gouvernante vint la rejoindre. Elle lui demanda de terminer ses tâches avant d'aller la rejoindre dans le quartier de détente des employés. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Lola termina donc d'astiquer les plats en argent. Elle fit attention de ne pas laisser la moindre petite trace d'eau. Elle savait que s'il y avait une trace, aussi petite et presque invisible soit-elle, elle aurait été bonne pour tous les relaver.

Donc une heure plus tard, elle se rendit dans les quartiers de détente. Hiroshi Hitomi, la gouvernante, l'attendait.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. J'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour nettoyer l'argenterie.

Elle s'inclina profondément.

- Ce n'est rien ma petite. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous dire que vous ne travaillerez plus en cuisine. Une de nos femmes de chambre est partie et il faut la remplacer de toute urgence. La maîtresse de maison a tout de suite pensé à vous.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais travailler pour Kuchiki Rukia-sama ?

La gouvernante poussa un profond soupir.

- Non, vous allez travailler pour Kuchiki Ayana-sama. L'épouse de Kuchiki-sama. Je vais d'ailleurs tout de suite vous conduire à elle.

Lola suivit la gouvernante à travers le bâtiment. Elles s'approchèrent d'une porte coulissante ornée de papillons et de fleurs. On pouvait entendre des cris de colère à travers le fin papier de soie. La gouvernante s'agenouilla et fit signe à Lola de faire de même avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La gouvernante n'eut pas le temps de pousser la porte car elle fut ouverte brusquement et une domestique partit en courante. Lola la regarda courir dans le couloir tandis que la gouvernante s'inclina de façon à presque toucher le sol. Voyant que Lola ne faisait pas la même chose, elle l'attira vers elle et la plaqua au sol.

- Et bien Hiroshi, vous avez oublié que je n'aime pas attendre.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Kuchiki-sama. Je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser.

- Bien. Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas faite attendre pour rien. Vous m'avez ramené cette servante. Levez-vous que je vous vois.

Lola s'exécuta et pivota sur elle-même. La femme l'observa sous tous les angles.

- Parfait. Vous êtes vraiment hideuse. Je peux vous prendre à mon service. Hiroshi vous pouvez disposer. Et vous, vous restez assise là, sans bouger. Je ne veux pas vous voir bouger ou vous entendre faire le moindre petit bruit.

Lola se retrouva donc toute seule avec sa patronne. Elle était à genou. Sa seule occupation était l'observation de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

C'était une pièce carrée avec une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin du manoir. Il y avait une commande en bois précieux et une armoire faite dans le même bois. Un kotatsu avec des coussins en soie sauvage. A côté de la fenêtre il y avait une tablette surmontée d'un miroir avec plein de produits de beauté. La femme était assise devant et se maquillait, tout en jetant de temps à autre un œil sur sa nouvelle femme de chambre. Histoire de la remettre en place si elle avait le malheur de ne bouger que d'un pouce.

Au bout d'un moment, elle daigna enfin lui adresser la parole.

- Vous ! Au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire, allez me préparer une tasse de thé vert. Vous me l'amènerez puis vous irez chercher mes kimonos chez le tailleur du quartier ouest. Ensuite vous me préparez mon dîner que vous m'apporterez à 20h précises. Il va sans dire que vous me ferez la lecture pendant que je mange. Vous m'aiderez à prendre mon bain puis vous me coucherez. Vous irez chercher mon mari et ensuite vous pourrez vous retirer. Je veux vous voir devant ma porte dès 6 heures demain matin…

Lola accomplit toutes les tâches qu'on lui avait données. Elle finit par pouvoir se retirer vers les minuits. Trop contente de pouvoir aller se reposer, elle entra dans le dortoir pour trouver une autre femme de chambre. Cette dernière lui saute dessus.

- C'est toi qui es au service de la sorcière ?

Lola mit un peu de temps à comprendre.

- Euh oui.

- Ben ma pauvre tu es pas sorti de l'auberge. Tu es la 10ième en deux semaines.

- Pourtant elle ne semble pas être aussi dure.

- Tu la connais pas. Si tu la connaissais autant que nous tu dirai pas ça. Hisana-sama était un ange. Elle s'est un démon.

Lola la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Tu es nouvelle ?

- Oui.

- Je t'explique. Kuchiki-sama était marié à Hisana-sama. C'était la sœur aînée de Rukia-sama. Malheureusement elle est décédée sans donner d'héritier à la famille. Les anciens ont donc décidé de remarier Kuchiki-sama avec cette fois-ci une femme issue de la noblesse. Hisana-sama venait du Rukongai…

Lola hocha la tête, faisant ainsi signe de continuer le récit.

- Kuchiki-sama est donc revenu un jour avec cette femme et nous la présenter comme la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux. C'est une femme horriblement jalouse. A cause d'elle et de ses caprices Kuchiki-sama qui était un homme bon et généreux est devenu un homme froid et sans cœur. Il ne tolère plus rien du tout de peur que sa femme ne pique une crise pour une tasse ébrêchée. Il fait même tout ce qu'elle demande pour éviter tout scandale pouvant ternir l'image de sa famille. Heureusement que Rukia-sama est là pour faire tomber la pression…

Lola venait donc de comprendre pourquoi tout était bizarre dans cette maison. Quand finalement elle alla se coucher il était 3 heures du matin…

* * *

**A/N :**Voilà donc pourquoi notre petit Byakuya est aussi méchant. C'est de la faute de sa femme. Que ceux qui veulent la voir mourir lève la main ! Autrement je pense que j'ai déjà posé la question, mais vous voulez voir Lola finir avec qui ? Parce que moi j'arrive pas à me décider… 


	22. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Donc déjà une voix pour un meurtre. Je prends note. J'ai voulu faire de sa femme un monstre horrible et j'ai réussi. Enfin bref. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Voici la suite !_

_A fiber : Merci pour ta review ! Et une deuxième voix pour un meurtre. Je crois qu'elle va pas faire long feu la madame Kuchiki. Reste à voir comment la liquider. Maintenant en ce qui concerne Lola et Gin je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Voici la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Shopping avec Mme Kuchiki **

Travailler comme femme de chambre pour la femme du capitaine de la sixième division était un travail vraiment très prenant. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus. Elle dormait encore moins depuis qu'elle avait appris que Kuchiki Ayana souffrait d'une bronchite suite à un dîner romantique avec son époux pour leur cinquième anniversaire de mariage. Elle avait absolument tenu à porter une robe décolletée venant du monde des vivants malgré la température hivernale de cette journée.

Depuis elle était pire que tout. Elle accusait tout le monde d'être la cause de sa maladie. Et celle qui en prenait le plus pour son grade était Lola. En tant que femme de chambre, elle aurait du la convaincre de porter autre chose. Résultat, elle devait veiller toute la nuit à son bien être. En plus comme elle refusait de voir la capitaine Unohana, son état de santé ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle était presque constamment fiévreuse. Sa toux plus que caverneuse ne s'apaisait que très rarement. Elle avait même fini par chasser son époux de leur lit car elle avait trop chaud. Tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer odieuse avec le personnel, Lola en particulier.

Elle passait maintenant toutes ses nuits à son chevet, lui tamponnant le front avec une éponge humide dans un vain espoir de faire baisser sa fièvre. Cela ne marchait plus. Plus rien ne fonctionnait. Et pourtant elle refusait toujours de voir un quelconque médecin. Kuchiki Byakuya avait beau la supplier, elle ne faisait rien pour aller mieux. Les rares fois où elle se sentait bien elle sortait du manoir. Lola était toujours avec elle.

Un matin Kuchiki Ayana se leva, s'habilla et fit appeler Lola. Elle avait revêtu un kimono coûteux et attendait sa domestique devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. A peine eut-elle apparu qu'elle se fit faire une vague de reproches.

- Huisin, je vous ai déjà répété je ne sais combien de fois que vous ne devez pas vous éloigner de moi. Maintenant venez ! Nous allons faire quelques courses.

Lola tenta de la dissuader, lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas sortir, qu'il était trop tôt, que le vent était frais. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elles étaient donc dehors dans les ruelles, serpentant à travers la foule, s'arrêtant pour saluer quelques nobles qui passaient. Puis soudain Kuchiki Ayana s'arrêta devant une boutique. Il y avait des kimonos en soie sauvage, de toutes les couleurs, de tous les styles. Elles entrèrent donc dans la boutique où la noble fut de suite saluée par les vendeuses et par d'autres clientes. Lola fut reléguée dans un coin avec les autres servantes. Elle ne fut sollicitée que deux fois : pour apporter l'argent et pour porter les paquets.

A cette boutique beaucoup d'autres se succédèrent. Bijoux, produits de beauté, vaisselles et même animaleries. A chaque fois qu'elle entrait quelque part, elle ressortait avec au minimum deux paquets. Lola avait beaucoup de mal à tout porter. Malheureusement sa patronne refusait qu'elle envoie chercher une autre servante. C'est ainsi que Lola se retrouva à avancer péniblement avec plus d'une vingtaine de paquets en tout genre dans les bras. En plus de faire attention de ne pas en faire tomber un seul par terre, elle devait faire attention à ce que sa patronne ne se fatigue pas de trop. Elle s'assurait de lui faire faire des pauses fréquentes en l'attirant dans une quelconque boutique. Etant vaine et superficielle, elle ne se rendit compte de rien, trop heureuse de pouvoir dépenser la fortune de mari.

Il commençait ç se faire tard. L'heure où l'épouse Kuchiki devait prendre son semblant de traitement approchait. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer. Lola essayait tant bien que mal de manœuvrer pour leur faire rebrousser chemin. Mais elle échoua à cause d'une amie de sa patronne qui les entraîna dans un salon de thé. Les deux femmes passèrent plusieurs longues minutes à discuter. Lola, quant à elle, était debout contre le mur. Regardant avec anxiété le cadran solaire.

Soudain son attention fut portée sur Kuchiki Ayana. Elle se tenait la poitrine et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Lola se précipita avec un mouchoir pour lui éponger le front. Elle tenta de la lever pour la ramener au manoir. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, en vain. Résignée, elle demanda à la patronne du salon de thé d'envoyer quelqu'un avertit Kuchiki Byakuya afin qu'il leur envoie une voiture. Puis, elle alla étendre sa patronne et tenta de faire baisser sa fièvre.

Les autres clients s'étaient éclipsés. Il ne restait plus que Lola et la restauratrice. Le temps passait et la fièvre ne tombait pas. Au contraire, elle augmentait. Puis la toux reprit. Plus profonde et grave qu'avant. Lola lui tendit un mouchoir et quand elle le reprit, il était tâché de sang. Elle commença à paniquer et à pleurer.

- Cessez immédiatement de pleurer et de vous lamenter pauvre sotte !!!!

Lola releva la tête, s'essuya les yeux avec les manches de son kimono et vit Kuchiki Ayana qui la regardait d'un air réprobateur. Elle se redressa et plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Bien madame.

- Asseyez-vous et dîtes moi ce que nous avons acheté aujourd'hui.

Lola fit ce qu'on lui demanda, le tout avec un petit sourire crispé. Quand elle eut fini, elle se rendit compte que sa patronne s'était endormie. Elle paniqua, la pensant morte. Ce fut à ce moment que Kuchiki Byakuya arriva avec toute une escouade de serviteurs. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la porta dans la voiture. Lola suivit avec les autres domestiques.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, la capitaine Unohana les attendait déjà. Elle fit installer sa patiente et resta enfermée plusieurs heures avec elle. Quand elle ressortit de la pièce elle avait le visage fermé.

- Je suis vraiment désolée capitaine Kuchiki. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour votre épouse. Le mal est trop profondément enraciné.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un mois maximum.

Lola se tenait dans le couloir. Quand elle entendit cela elle partit en courrant. Elle sortit de la propriété et se précipita dans le parc où elle se mit à pleurer contre le tronc d'un arbre.

* * *

**A/N :** Désolée pour la longue attente. En plus d'avoir paumé mon cahier et de l'avoir retrouvé, j'ai souffert d'un accès de flemme aigu qui m'a empêché de taper ce chapitre. Donc voilà j'accepte les jets de pierre mais ne lancez pas trop fort. Je vais essayer de me motiver et de sortir le chapitre suivant plus rapidement… 


	23. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Elle me fait vraiment très plaisir. C'est vrai que Byakuya ne mérite pas de souffrir autant mais il fallait bien que sa monstrueuse épouse disparaisse d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qui va retrouver Lola ? Ca c'est secret défence…_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Aggravations**

Quand Lola se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Après s'être frottée le visage avec son kimono, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le parc, étendue sous un arbre. L'air était frais et la rosée matinale avait rendu l'herbe humide. Lola s'attendait à être mouillée, mais non. Elle avait été protégée du sol et du froid par un grand manteau blanc, semblable à ceux que portaient les capitaines du Gotei 13. Elle se leva et le ramassa, espérant trouver un indice quant à l'identité de son propriétaire. Mais rien, pas même le symbole d'une division. Elle le plia soigneusement avant de retourner au manoir. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever et elle sentait qu'elle allait se faire disputer.

Quand elle arriva devant les grilles de la résidence Kuchiki, elle eut la surprise de les trouver ouverte comme au moment de sa fuite. Elle pénétra dans le par cet avança lentement le long de l'allée centrale. Finalement, elle arriva en vue de la maison. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée principale et, à sa grande surprise, elle la trouva ouverte. Elle entra. Tout était silencieux. Le seul bruit provenait du grincement des lames de parquets tandis qu'elle progressait le long des couloirs à peine éclairés. Elle monta à l'étage, prête à reprendre sa place de garde malade. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de sa patronne et s'installa à son chevet. Elle avait posé le manteau soigneusement plié à côté d'elle.

Elle dormait paisiblement. Lola lui toucha le front. La fièvre semblait avoir disparu. Par contre il y avait encore du sang séché aux commissures de ses lèvres. Lola décida de les nettoyer. Elle se leva et alla changer l'eau de la bassine. En sortant de la pièce elle tomba nez à nez avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Elle s'inclina et s'excusa pour sa disparition brutale. Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'entrer et de s'asseoir au chevet de sa femme.

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, il était toujours là. Il caressait les cheveux de sa femme. Il ne fit pas attention à la domestique. Elle s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du lit et mouilla un bout de tissu. Elle l'essora et commença à nettoyer les croûtes de sang séchées. Doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle ne sentit pas la main de son patron se poser sur la sienne pour arrêter son mouvement. Il lui prit le chiffon des mains.

- Allez vous reposer. Je vais m'occuper de ma femme.

Lola s'inclina et repartit, emportant avec elle le manteau qui l'avait protégé du froid et de l'humidité. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit. Elle était seule. Les domestiques avec qui elle partageait cette pièce avaient commencé leur journée depuis un petit moment. Elle se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sa patronne était mourante et son patron avait montré des signes d'humanité en l'envoyant se reposer. Elle déplia le manteau et l'observa attentivement. Il devait y avoir un indice pouvant lui donner l'identité de son propriétaire. Elle ne trouva rien à l'exception d'un bout de papier. Quelque chose était griffonnée dessus. Elle eut du mal à le déchiffrer.

"J'espère que ce manteau t'aura protégé."

Rien de plus n'était inscrit. L'écriture ne lui disait rien du tout. Elle plia le papier et le rangea avec ses effets personnels. Elle s'allongea et tenta de se reposer. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer quand une jeune fille paniquée entra dans la pièce.

- Lola, lève toi et cours chercher la capitaine Unohana. Kuchiki-sama se sent mal.

Lola se leva brusquement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre un haori. Elle s'élança dans les couloirs et passa devant la chambre. Sans ralentir, elle se rendit compte que Kuchiki Byakuya était pâle et que son épouse était totalement en sueur. Elle continua sa route, bousculant des gens dans la rue. Elle ne les voyait pas. Elle voyait la quatrième division et son capitaine. C'était la seule chose qui importait à ses yeux.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle devant la quatrième division. Elle reprit sa respiration ainsi que sa course. D'un mouvement rapide, elle ouvrit la porte du capitaine Unohana et s'effondra sur le sol. Unohana l'aida à se relever et, en voyant sa mine défaite, elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème chez les Kuchiki. Elle attrapa sa trousse de soin et se précipita hors de sa division.

Lola la suivit mais plus lentement. La fatigue commençait à la gagner. Les courbatures suite à la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans le parc se faisaient sentir. Malgré cela elle avançait. Il fallait qu'elle regagne le manoir.

Elle arriva au moment où la capitaine Unohana repartait. Rien n'était visible sur son visage. Elle salua vaguement la jeune fille avant de continuer sa route. Lola entra dans la maison. Tous les domestiques avaient une mine sombre. Elle tenta d'avoir des nouvelles mais personne ne répondit. Elle continua son chemin et entra dans la cuisine. Elle trouva la gouvernante assise devant une tasse de thé vert.

- Que se passe-t-il Hiroshi-san ?

- Kuchiki-sama est encore plus mal qu'auparavant.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Les médicaments que lui avait prescrits la capitaine Unohana ont eu l'effet contraire. Elle va être transférée à l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Ils espèrent qu'ils réussiront à stabiliser son état.

- Je comprends. Il est préférable qu'elle ne souffre pas de trop durant les derniers mois de sa vie.

- Vous êtes trop gentille Huisin-san. Après tout ce que vous avez subi vous trouvez le moyen d'être charitable envers elle.

Lola se tut ; des larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait conscience d'être trop gentille, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle alla prendre congé quand un domestique entra.

- Huisin, portez ça au siège du Gotei 13. Il faut remettre ce pli au général Yamamoto de toute urgence.

Elle accepta la course et sortit de la maison. Ses sandales de bois claquaient sur la route pavée. Elle savait que le courrier était très important. De ce fait elle ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se passait devant elle à tel point qu'elle percuta quelqu'un et qu'elle tomba, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même. Quand il vit le visage de la personne l'ayant renversé il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris.

- Lola !?

-….

* * *

**A/N :** Ouh la méchante auteuse que je suis... Bon il est venu plus rapidement mais plein de questions restent sans réponses. Qui a-t-elle percuté? Pourquoi Byakuya a-t-il épousé une sorcière? D'ailleurs pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante? Lola va-t-elle trouvé l'amour? Gin va-t-il enfin nous montrer ses beaux yeux?... Bon j'arrête, j'aurai ptêtre pas du regarder les Feux de l'Amour cette aprèm, ça m'a grillé tous mes neurones...  



	24. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Ben le proprio du manteau et la personne percutée sont identiques. Je pensais que la dernière tirade allait permettre de trouver son identité… Quant aux questions de fin de chapitre, bah faudra que je regarde à nouveaux les feux de l'amour pour avoir des réponses. Sinon ma muse est bien au chaud dans sa cellule…_

* * *

**Chapitre 23:**

**Réconfort**

- Lola !?

-….

Elle était sans voix. De toutes les personnes qui travaillaient au Sereitei il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui. A ce moment alors qu'elle était tout sauf en état de lui faire face. Il lui tenait encore la main. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se dégagea brusquement. Ce geste l'étonna, d'autant plus que sans dire un mot elle avait commencé à reprendre sa route. Il lui attrapa le bras.

- Où qu'tu vas comme ça ?

- Lâche moi, je dois aller d'urgence au siège du gotei 13.

- Seule et dans c't état, m'fais pas rire. Ch't'accompagne.

Elle ne put rien dire. Il l'entraîna à sa suite. D'abord en courant puis, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à me suivre, en marchant. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment une foule de shinigamis était pressée à l'entrée. Son accompagnateur dut jouer des coudes et des pieds pour pouvoir avancer à travers la foule compacte qui criait.

Ils finirent par entrer. Il ne lui lâcha pas pour autant la main. Ils traversèrent le bâtiment sans s'arrêter et entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie dans la plus grande pièce de l'immeuble. Le général Yamamoto se leva brusquement à l'arrivée des intrus.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Et pourrais-je savoir qui est cette personne ?

- Ben si mais c'tait une urgence. Elle s'est Huisin Lola. Elle travaille pour le cap'taine Kuchiki, elle doit vous r'filer un mot d'sa part.

Lola s'avança et tendit l'enveloppe au général. Il la prit et la remercia. Elle commença à s'en aller mais il lui demanda de rester. Quand il eut fini sa lecture il leva les yeux et les porta sur elle.

- C'est vrai ?

- J'étais présente lors de la première crise mais pas lors de la seconde, monsieur.

- Je vois. Les instructions dans cette missive sont assez claires. Vous pourrez dire au capitaine Kuchiki que je m'occuperai personnellement de l'organisation des funérailles et qu'il n'a pas besoin de venir travailler. Qu'il profite du temps qu'il lui reste avec son épouse.

- Elle va mourir ?

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne le saviez pas…

Lola ne répondit pas. Bien sûr elle le savait mais elle refusait d'y croire. Perdre quelqu'un était vraiment douloureux. Elle pouvait imaginer à quel point sa famille avait été dévastée quand elle est morte. Elle savait que Kuchiki Ayana était un monstre et tout au fond d'elle, elle éprouvait presque du plaisir de la savoir condamnée à courte échéance. Malgré cela, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

Ichimaru s'en rendit compte. Il jeta un regard noir au général. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air amusé emmener la jeune femme hors de la pièce.

Ichimaru la guida vers une petite pièce. Il la fit entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Il l'installa sur un canapé et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Pourquoi qu'tu pleures ? Elle t'a traité comme un chien, c'te sorcière. Elle mérite qu'tu t'rendes malade pour elle.

Elle leva ses yeux humides sur lui.

- Parce que j'ai de la peine pour Kuchiki-sama. C'est la deuxième épouse qu'il perd. Et la rumeur dit que Rukia-sama va bientôt quitter le manoir pour emménager avec Kurosaki-san. Il va être seul dans cette grande maison. Tout comme mes parents. Tout comme moi.

Elle s'effondra et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Ichimaru s'assit à côté d'elle. La réplique cinglante et humoristique qu'il avait prévu resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule et il sentait les larmes s'infiltrer dans le tissu de sa veste. Tout comme par le passé. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment. Lola fut la première à se détacher de lui. Voyant l'auréole humide sur la veste elle s'affola et s'excusa. Ichimaru balaya ses excuses d'un signe de la main.

- C'est pas la première fois qu'tu m'pleures d'ssus. Alors t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il lui sourit.

- Et puis tu sais t'es pas toute seule. Chuis là. Ch'rais toujours là. Oublie pas ça.

Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas la portée de ses paroles.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu comprendras. Avec un peu de temps tu comprendras.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et le suivit hors du bâtiment. Ils marchèrent en silence. Ils traversèrent un parc et s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre. Il la regarda.

- T'sais un parc s'est pas un endroit pour dormir. T'as d'la chance qu'j'tai trouvé. S'non tu s'rais morte de froid. J'espère qu'mon manteau t'a t'nu assez chaud.

Elle acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur route. Il la déposa devant les grilles du manoir Kuchiki. Il lui souhaitait une bonne soirée et il s'en alla. Réalisant son départ, elle lui courut après.

- Ta veste ?

- Garde la pour l'moment. T'auras un bout d'moi si tu t'sens triste. Va, Kuchiki attend la décision du vieux.

Lola s'en alla, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Elle allait mieux maintenant qu'elle savait que quelqu'un tenait à elle, qu'elle n'était plus toute seule dans le Sereitei…

* * *

**A/N :** Un peu guimauve, mais il le fallait. Ichimaru est ptêtre OOC et je m'en excuse. Et puis j'ai un peu traîné pour le poster… Le chapitre suivant sera le moment que vous attendiez toutes. Kuchiki Ayana va quitter le devant de la scène…. 


	25. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

_

* * *

A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci pour ta review… Bah je la torture un peu pour mieux appréhender la fin…_

* * *

**Chapitre 24:**

**C'est la fin**

Lola rentra et partit à la recherche du capitaine de la sixième division. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui fasse part de la décision du général Yamamoto. Elle le trouva dans les jardins, assis au pied d'un cerisier, un parchemin ouvert étalé devant lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui et fit une révérence.

- Kuchiki-sama je suis de retour. Le commandant général Yamamoto m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message.

Byakuya leva les yeux vers elle.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai eu un petit contre temps.

- Bien et ce message ?

- Le général me fait vous dire qu'il a donné ordre de préparer les funérailles. Tout sera organisé selon vos souhaits. De même, vous êtes autorisé à ne pas vous rendre au siège de votre division. Il pense que vous devriez rester au chevet de votre épouse.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Oui. Il enverra un serviteur prendre des nouvelle d'Ayana-sama tous les jours.

- Bien. Demain vous travaillerez à la cuisine. Vous pouvez disposer.

Lola se retira dans les appartements des domestiques. Quand elle entra dans son dortoir, elle vit une des filles de cuisine assise sur son lit, le manteau blanc dans les mains. Elle se leva et approcha de la nouvelle entrée.

- Dis qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un manteau de capitaine dans ta chambre, sale voleuse !

Lola ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Rends le moi !

- Pourquoi ? Je vais de ce pas le porter à Kuchiki-sama. C'est le sien, j'en suis sûre.

- Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas passer. Ce manteau est à moi.

- Menteuse. C'est pas avec not' paie qu'on peut s'acheter un manteau pareil.

- On me l'a prêté.

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

- Je ne te demande pas de me croire mais de me le rendre. Je dois le laver avant de le rendre à son propriétaire.

- Comme si j'allais te croire. Tu vas aller le cacher.

Lola ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de fixer le manteau des yeux. Elle y découvrit une étiquette, qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant

- Si tu tiens à rendre ce manteau à son propriétaire, regarde l'étiquette et vas-y.

La jeune femme la regarda et devint livide. Elle s'approcha de Lola et le lui mit dans les bras avant de sortir. Lola s'assit sur son lit et profita du temps qu'elle avait avant de retourner au chevet de Kuchiki Ayana. Bien sûr le capitaine lui avait dit qu'elle travaillerait en cuisine mais il n'avait pas précisé si elle ne devait plus travailler jusqu'au lendemain.

Elle s'allongea et repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son décès. Toute sa vie en avait été bouleversée. En y repensant, elle n'avait pas connu l'amour, obtenu son Baccalauréat, pu aller au concert de son groupe favoris, dire à sa cousine qu'elle n'aimait pas son mari… Quand elle sentit qu'elle commençait à se noyer dans les regrets elle se leva, changea de kimono et sortit de la pièce.

Elle longea les couloirs. Soudain un bruit l'attira. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et écouta. Tout doucement elle entrouvrit le panneau. Kuchiki Byakuya était entrain de jouer du piano. Un air triste, exécuté tout en douceur. Lola aurait pu rester à l'écouter pendant des heures. Cela lui fit même ajouter un regret à sa liste, celui de ne pas savoir jouer. Néanmoins, elle s'arracha à la contemplation pour rejoindre la chambre de se patronne.

Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds. Kuchiki Ayana était seule. Endormie. Lola s'agenouilla et toucha son front. Tiède. Le nouveau traitement faisait effet. Elle se releva et prit la bassine d'eau pour la changer. Quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard la fièvre était revenue.

Elle transpirait à grosse goutte. Son visage était livide. Lola se précipita vers sa coiffeuse pour prendre l'un des nombreux médicaments qu'avait prescrits le capitaine Unohana. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de flacons. Quand elle trouva celui faisant baisser la fièvre elle dut chercher l'antitussif. Ainsi de suite… Elle passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes à lui administrer tous les médicaments. Puis elle s'installa à son chevet, un parchemin sur les derniers kimonos à la mode à ses côtés au cas où elle voudrait de la lecture.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Hormis la visite de la gouvernante personne n'entra dans la chambre. Même Kuchiki Byakuya n'était venu. Voyant que Lola était toute seule, la gouvernante décida de rester un peu avec elle. Elle lui demanda pourquoi la fille de cuisine était si bouleversée. Elle lui raconta tout, n'osant pas une fois la regarder en face. Ceci fit rire la gouvernante. Puis Lola.

Malheureusement elles furent interrompues par un râle. Kuchiki Ayana s'étouffait dans son sommeil. Lola se leva d'un bond. Elle sortit de la pièce et chercha Kuchiki Byakuya avant de sortir et de se rendre à la quatrième division.

Il faisait froid. Le vent soufflait fort. Lola était partie sans veste, juste avec son kimono d'intérieur sur le dos. Elle sentait l'air froid s'infiltré à travers les manches de son habit. Heureusement pour elle, la quatrième division ne se trouvait pas trop loin du manoir Kuchiki. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra directement. Personne. Elle sortit et courut à travers les couloirs à la recherche du capitaine. Elle ne trouva que la vice capitaine. Cette dernière la renvoya vers les quartier de sa capitaine vu qu'il était le moment de sa pause.

Lola déambula dans la division, demandant son chemin à plusieurs personnes. Qui aurait imaginé que la quatrième division était aussi grande ? Elle trouva finalement la capitaine. Après lui avoir brièvement expliqué la situation elles partirent sur le shikai du capitaine.

Elles arrivèrent au manoir quelques minutes plus tard. Unohana courut jusqu'à la chambre, Lola sur les talons. Malheureusement, elles arrivèrent trop tard. Le visage de Kuchiki Ayana était recouvert d'un drap blanc. Kuchiki Byakuya tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir un temps soit peu de contrôle sur les expressions de son visage. Rukia était agenouillée et pleurait.

Unohana s'approcha de la morte et tenta de la réanimer, de faire fléchir le destin. Rien ne marcha. En désespoir de cause elle se leva.

- Je suis désolée capitaine Kuchiki. Je vais appeler ma vice capitaine. Elle s'occupera du corps de votre épouse. Je vais prévenir le commandant général…

Byakuya lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'agenouiller à côté de sa défunte épouse…

* * *

**A/N : **Ca y est, elle est morte. Ptite question la raie verte d'Unohana c'est son shikai ou son bankai. J'ai trouvé les deux réponses ce qui fait que je suis un chtit peu perdu. Si vous avez la vraie réponse dites-le moi… 


	26. Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A x-goth-my-life-x : merci pour ta review. Tu es bien la première / le premier à avoir de la compassion pour Ayana…_

_A Séléné : merci pour ta review. J'ai corrigé. Merci pour l'info car franchement je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Il l'a aimé ptêtre pas autant qu'Hisana. Bien oui avec lui elle était toute gentille…_

* * *

**Chapitre 25:**

**Enterrement**

Il pleuvait à Soul Society. Les rues étaient silencieuses. Le seul bruit entendu était l'inlassable claquement de sandales sur la route pavée menant au manoir de la famille Kuchiki. Tous les shinigamis de bonnes familles se faisaient un devoir d'aller présenter leurs condoléances au capitaine de la sixième division.

Ce dernier était installé dans la pièce principale de sa demeure, transformée pour l'occasion en funérarium. Il veillait le corps de son épouse. Toutes les traces de sang qui avait maculé son visage avaient été nettoyées. Pour l'occasion il avait laissé ses cheveux flotter sur son dos. Son manteau blanc de capitaine avait échangé contre le même en noir.

Lola était à la porte et faisant entrer un par un les nobles venus rendre hommage à la défunte. Elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas être à cet endroit. Mais voilà elle fut désignée d'office car elle avait été la dernière femme de chambre à s'être occuper d'elle. Les autres domestiques étaient réparties dans les autres pièces ou bien dans les cuisines à préparer le banquet qui suivra l'enterrement.

Les visites durèrent plusieurs jours. Puis vinrent les visites des membres du Gotei 13 et de la chambre des 46. Le protocole fut le même que lors de la visite des notables. Tout le monde vint, même les personnes les moins gradées.

Le temps que toutes les visites se finirent il y eu deux semaines qui s'écoulèrent.

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva enfin. Seuls les proches et les capitaines et lieutenants furent rassemblés devant la grande porte d'entrée du manoir. Deux domestiques ouvrirent les battants en grand, permettant ainsi au chariot transportant le corps de sortir. Il était poussé par Byakuya et un ancien du clan Kuchiki. Derrière eux vinrent les domestiques.

Une fois tout le monde dehors la procession se forma et avança jusqu'à la colline du jugement éternelle. Là haut attendait un bûcher. Le général Yamamoto les attendait avec une torche. Ils s'éparpillèrent autour du tas de bois laissant une ouverture assez grande pour que les porteurs puissent passer et déposer la dépouille au somment du tas.

Quand cela fut fait. Yamamoto tint un discours et puis se fut le tour de toutes les personnes qui en avaient envie. Puis vint le tour de Rukia qui, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé l'épouse de son frère, fit un magnifique éloge funèbre. Byakuya fut le dernier. En quelques mots il résuma leur vie, leur bonheur et leur peine ainsi que le vide qu'elle venait de laisser dans sa vie.

Quand plus personne ne s'avança, il prit la torche et mit le feu au bûcher. Tous restèrent sur place, contemplant les flammes qui s'élevaient de plus en plus haut dans le ciel gris de Soul Society.

Les domestiques étaient rassemblés derrières les arbres. Ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de s'approcher d'avantage. Lola et la gouvernante étaient aux premières loges. Elles avaient une vue imprenable sur le feu. Lola aurait tout donné pour ne pas être présente. Elle aurait préféré rester au manoir ou en profiter pour aller rendre visite à Akane et sa grand-mère. Mais non elle était là…Triste malgré tout car elle pensait à ses parents.

Le feu perdit peu à peu de son intensité. Les gens commencèrent à lentement quitter la colline. Il ne restait plus que Rukia, son frère, les domestiques et le général. Les autres membres du Gotei étaient rentrés chez eux. Tous ? Non deux membres s'étaient éloignés et gardaient un œil sur l'une des servantes…

* * *

**A/N :** Court mais pour la bonne cause… Le suivant sera plus long, enfin j'espère ;) 


	27. Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A x-goth-my-life-x :__ Merci pour ta review. __Et oui tu es la seule à éprouver de la compassion et de la peine pour feu lady Kuchiki. _

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Je te laisse Bya-chou avec plaisir. J'ai déjà Gin et Shuuhei à mes pieds. Bingo tu as trouvé…Un petit combat de coq pour changer, mais pas tout de suite dans le suivant…_

* * *

**Chapitre 26:**

**Introspection**

PdV Lola

Quelle était cette sensation qui me broyait le cœur ? Elle était déjà présente quand je suis revenue avec la capitaine de la quatrième division. C'était comme une boule qui m'empêchait de respirer. Une angoisse, une peur qui me vrillait les entrailles. Elle était morte quand nous sommes arrivées. Elle avait quitté la vie peu de temps après mon départ. Mais tout le monde espérait que Unohana-san pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle. Malheureusement cela ne servit à rien. Elle avait utilisé toutes les techniques médicinales qu'elle connaissait et rien n'a fonctionné.

Kuchiki-sama nous fit alors sortir avant d'aller s'agenouiller au côté de son épouse. Il me faisait de la peine. Il était dans le même état que mes parents quand ils ont appris ma mort. Je suis restée derrière la porte mais Hiroshi-san est venue me chercher. Elle avait envoyé la plu part des domestiques prévenir les hauts gradés de tout le Sereitei et maintenant elle avait besoin de tout le personnel restant pour préparer les veillées funèbres ainsi que les repas.

C'était la première fois que j'assistais à ça. Je pensais que ce serait comme chez moi. Une cérémonie et peut-être un repas avec les gens venus de loin. Non. Tout le Sereitei s'est déplacé pour rendre hommage à la défunte. Je ne comptais plus le nombre d'heure qu'on a passé en cuisine pour faire des petits-fours, des sushis, des gâteaux de riz et d'autres petites choses. Nous avons travaillé jours et nuits, ne nous accordant qu'une à deux heures de repos. Je pensais n'être affectée qu'à la cuisine. Erreur. Je me suis retrouvée à la porte de la chambre car j'étais la dernière personne à avoir travaillé pour elle.

Je faisais entrer les personnes à tour de rôle, gardais leurs effets personnels et réceptionnait les offrandes. J'étais à genoux tout le temps. Tout cela dura plusieurs jours. De l'aube au coucher du soleil. On m'avait dit que tous les nobles se déplaceraient mais on ne m'avait pas dit qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux. Vu que je ne pouvais laisser entrer qu'une personne à la fois cela prit du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Cette ambiance triste me pesait. Ca n'a jamais été la joie depuis que je me trouvais dans cette partie de Soul Society. Même mon semblant d'amitié avec Gin ne pouvait effacer la douleur d'être séparé des personnes que j'aimais. Même la chaleur d'Hisagi-san ne pouvait réchauffer mon cœur. Au fur et à mesure des jours je devenais de plus en plus triste, image parfaite pour mon rôle de gardienne du funérarium.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du être triste pour elle. Mourir étouffée par son sang était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé mais d'après certaines servantes se n'était pas beau à voir. Elle ne faisait que cracher du sang et râler de douleur. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas une bonne patronne, néanmoins je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire comme si sa mort m'était indifférente. J'ai toujours été sensible. Trop sensible. Cela me jouait des tours. On pouvait me faire une blague innocente et je la prenais au premier degré.

Gin le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé affronter seule le commandant général.

Quand les visites s'achevèrent je pus enfin me reposer. Mais malheureusement cela ne dura pas. Nous dûmes préparer les funérailles. Repas, logement pour les personnes venant des autres Soul Society. Sachant que les visites de condoléances avaient duré deux semaines je craignais le pire quant à l'enterrement. Etrangement, les préparatifs furent assez rapides car les domestiques du commandant général Yamamoto vinrent nous prêter mains fortes. Les hommes passèrent leur journée sur la colline du jugement éternel. Ils partaient à l'aube et rentraient au coucher du soleil. Nous, les femmes, préparions des pains et des gâteaux, des fruits confits, au sirop, alcoolisés ou des compotes.

Le jour tant redouté arriva. Tout le monde se leva à l'aube. Rukia-sama fit le tour de la cuisine et de la salle de banquet avec Kurosaki-sama. Puis elle passa en revue les domestiques et s'assura que tous avaient revêtu les kimonos noirs qui avaient été livrés par l'un des plus grand tailleur du premier district. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, nous fûmes rangés par colonnes. Deux colonnes de part et d'autres du chariot mortuaire. Les deux domestiques les plus âgés ouvrirent les portes et le cortège s'ébranla.

Le trajet fut très long. Quand nous arrivâmes, le commandant général se tenait devant un bûcher. Il avait une torche à la main. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage. La famille Kuchiki continua d'avancer avec les membres du Gotei 13 et de la chambre des 46. Ils formèrent un cercle autour du bûcher en laissant une ouverture pour que les porteurs puissent déposer le corps au sommet. Kuchiki-sama et Kurosaki-sama la portèrent puis ils prirent place à côté du général.

Nous autres domestiques avons dû nous contenter de rester à l'abri des arbres qui entouraient la clairière. Je dois dire que cela ne nous dérangea pas. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne voulais pas être exposée au regard des autres. J'avais assez de mal à gérer mes émotions sans devoir rajouter la pression liée au fait d'être à portée de vue de tous les membres les plus importants de Soul Society. J'étais à côté d'Hiroshi-san. Je m'étais appuyée contre un arbre.

Soudain la voix du général résonna. Il se mit à parler, à faire un discours sur l'amour, la vie et la mort. Il me fit penser au curé de mon ancien village. Il raconta la vie de Kuchiki-sama, son premier mariage, l'adoption de sa sœur, la rencontre d'Ayana-sama. Cela dura longtemps. Tellement longtemps que l'un des capitaines se mit à bailler ouvertement. Cela lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la femme à côté de lui.

Quand il se tut, les autres dirigeants des différentes Soul Society dirent un petit mot. Puis Rukia-sama s'avança et fit un discours rempli d'émotion. Hiroshi-san grinça des dents en l'entendant. Il était de notoriété publique que Rukia-sama et Ayana-sama ne s'aimaient pas du tout. Mais moi j'ai trouvé ça gentil. Elle le faisait pour son frère. Je sentais les larmes roulées le long de mes joues. Je dus me plaquer totalement contre l'arbre pour ne pas laisser voir ma douleur.

Le dernier à parler fut bien sûr Kuchiki-sama. Son discours fut le plus émouvant. En quelques phrases il résuma ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il réalisa que son épouse venait de la quitter. Il parla simplement avec son cœur. Même si son visage ne laissait rien transparaître on sentait dans chacune de ses paroles une peine profonde.

_"Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus chaleureuse des épouses. Elle ne comprenait pas que tout le monde ne la vénère pas. Mais elle était là pour moi, pour ma sœur, pour le clan. Même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour me rendre le sourire…"_

Ces paroles me marquèrent profondément. Je me suis mise à repenser à mon passé sur Terre, à certains événements qui se sont produits peu avant mon décès.

Quand je sortis de ma contemplation, je me rendis compte que le bûcher était en feu. Tout le monde fixait le sol. J'étais la seule à regarder le feu, à contempler les flammes dansées dans le ciel. C'était un spectacle à la fois magnifique et effrayant. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'étais remise à pleurer.

Le temps passa et le feu commença à s'éteindre. Ce fut le signal de départ. Tout le monde commença à quitter la colline. Les autres domestiques étaient partis depuis longtemps préparer la salle du banquet. Il ne restait plus que Kuchika-sama, sa sœur et son beau frère. Certains domestiques étaient encore là. Ils servaient de guide.

Finalement il ne resta plus que moi. J'étais assise contre l'arbre et je tenais ma tête entre mes mains. Trop de souvenir, trop de douleur….

* * *

**A/N** : Pinaise je m'épate moi-même Je crois que c'est la chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fic. Dans le prochain chapitre vous connaîtrez l'identité des deux "voyeurs" et vous aurez droit à une charmante dispute…. 


	28. Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci pour ta review.__Je la rends gentille car Bya-chou n'aurait jamais dit du mal d'elle dans son discours. Sinon désolée pour l'attente mais je n'avais pas trop accès à l'ordinateur. En principe ça devrait rentrer dans l'ordre la semaine prochaine._

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review…Tu as parfaitement résumé ma vision de Lola. Quant à Gin il y a du vrai dans ce que tu supposes. J'avais pensé faire une preview mais j'ai totalement oublié._

* * *

**Chapitre 27:**

**Pour son bien**

Ils s'approchaient d'elle. Chacun de son côté, inconscient de la présence de l'autre. Tout ce qui leur importait était elle et la tristesse qu'elle dégageait. Ils étaient intéressés par elle. L'un car elle lui avait sauvé la vie au détriment de la sienne et car il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer et l'autre car elle était fragile et qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier en une soirée.

Lola, elle, ne s'était rendue compte de rien du tout. Prostrée au pied de l'arbre, elle avait totalement oublié son entourage. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur quand elle entendit deux voix l'appeler en même temps.

- Lola !!! ……………Huisin-san !!!!!!

Elle leva les yeux et fit Ichimaru et Hisagi penchés sur elle, l'air soucieux. Elle sursauta en les voyant ce qui fit prendre conscience aux deux shinigamis de la présence de l'autre. Ichimaru ouvrit légèrement les yeux et Hisagi plissa les siens. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, Lola toujours coincée entre eux. Puis Hisagi détourna le regard avant de tendre sa main à Lola pour l'aider à se relever. Ichimaru fit également la même chose. Lola les regarda avant d'accepter leurs deux mains pour se lever. Elle épousseta l'arrière de son kimono avant de les remercier. Simultanément, ils proposèrent de la raccompagner au manoir et de prendre sur eux les possibles remontrances concernant son retard. Ceci valut un nouveau duel de regards fixes.

Lola, déjà pas mal affaiblie nerveusement, ne le supporta pas. Elle arracha ses mains des mains des deux shinigamis et commença à marcher vers la ville. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de refouler les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge.

- Vous êtes content du résultat capitaine Ichimaru ?

- J'dirai 'tôt qu'c'est d'vot faute, vice cap'taine Hisagi. J'vous ai dit de pas l'embêter.

- Capitaine c'est pourtant vous qui aviez promis de ne plus l'approcher. Vous venez de rompre votre promesse. C'est votre présence qui la fait se sentir mal.

- FOUTAISES !!!!! Lola sait c'qui s'est passé. Elle connaît la vérité, elle m'en veut pu.

- J'en doute fort. Elle a besoin de stabilité et un être comme VOUS ne pas lui offrir ça !

- J'me permets de t'rapp'ler que j'suis cap'taine et qu'tu es que vice cap'taine.

Et ils continuèrent à se disputer. Etrangement ils ne criaient pas. Ils étaient quand même respectueux du lieu où l'épouse d'un des plus puissants capitaines venait de se faire enterrer. Lola, quant à elle, s'était arrêtée et les regardait. Voir des hommes se battre pour elle aurait du lui faire plaisir mais elle n'était pas Akane. Les voir se déchirer la faisait souffrir.

- Mais merde !!! capitaine arrêter de faire comme si vous teniez à elle !!!! Vous ne faîtes que jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Matsumoto-san puis Huisin-san !

Ichimaru vit rouge. Il attrapa Hisagi par le col de son kimono et le plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- R'dis ça encore une fois et j't'explose. Tu connais rien d'mon passé avec Rangiku !!

- Peut-être mais TOUT LE MONDE connaît votre passif avec Huisin-san !

- J'pense pas. Vous savez seulement c'que j'ai envoyé.

- Ca ne change rien au fait que vous jouez avec ses sentiments !!!

Ichimaru resserra son étreinte sur le coup de l'infortuné vice capitaine de la neuvième division. Lola ne pouvait assister qu'impuissante à cette scène.

- Je joue pas avec les sentiments de ma Nanao2. Je sais ptêtre pas ce que j'ressens mais jamais j'la f'rai souffrir. Plutôt m'couper la main.

- FOUTAISE !!! vous n'aimez que vous-même.

Ichimaru arma son poing. Il allait le coller dans le visage de l'infortuné vice-capitaine. Il le lâcha mais il sentit un poids. Il baissa les yeux et vit Lola qui tentait de retenir son poing.

- Gin fais pas ça s'il te plaît.

Il abaissa son bras et s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que Lola. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Ma Nanao 2 je regrette. J'aurai pas dû…

Hisagi regardait la scène d'un air absent. Il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose que les deux personnes agenouillées sous l'arbre ignoraient encore…

* * *

A/N :C'est court et la joute verbale pas aussi présente que je le voulais. Je me suis rendue à l'évidence qu'un chapitre entier basé sur deux perso qui s'insultaient copieusement n'allaient pas le faire. Autrement il semblerait que l'histoire touche à sa fin. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite mais d'ici 5 à 10 chapitres (selon la longueur). Ah oui, les updates seront plus rare que d'habitude car nous sommes en novembre et que je me suis inscrite au nanowrimo, le concours décriture où il faut écrire 50000 mots en un mois... 


	29. Chapitre 28

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A Séléné : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review sur ma fic SG1. Perso j'ai une préférence pour notre jaffa national, Teal'c le bien nommé. Maintenant merci pour ta review du chapitre précédent. Comment dire, je crois bien que tu as vu juste. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et j'avais même une petite scène de baston et une version un peu plus grossière de prévu mais j'ai pensé que ça ne passerait pas sur le site d'où la version édulcorée…_

_A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci pour ta review.__Bah ce sont des hommes et comme nous le savons toutes ils n'ont qu'un neurone ;D… De quoi il s'est rendu compte? Réponse dans ce chapitre. Ou peut-être pas ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 28:**

**Cœur à cœur**

Hisagi quitta la scène. Il avait le cœur lourd. Les gens qu'il croisa trouvèrent qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi abattu depuis le décès du capitaine Tousen. Il entra dans un bar et commanda une bière. Il la descendit d'un trait. Puis une seconde, une troisième et ainsi de suite. Malheureusement pour lui il tenait parfaitement bien l'alcool, vestige des soirées qu'il avait passées à se saouler à l'époque où son capitaine avait décidé de rejoindre Aizen. Si Soul Society avait permis l'utilisation de drogue, il en aurait sans doute pris.

Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie était un échec. Il avait été major de sa promotion à l'académie des Shinigamis. Il avait obtenu un poste d'instructeur, puis un poste dans la onzième division avant d'obtenir la position de lieutenant dans la neuvième division. Il avait les plus belles femmes du Sereitei à ses genoux. Un mot de lui n'importe laquelle acceptait de l'épouser et de lui donner un héritier. Il n'avait donc pourtant aucune raison de se plaindre, de se sentir mal. Mais tout le monde ignorait qu'il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux de la jeune femme la plus charmante qu'il avait jamais vu. Personne ne savait que cette jeune femme ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait. Pour se consoler il avait décidé de boire jusqu'à anesthésier son esprit, ne plus penser à elle et à la personne qu'elle semblait véritablement aimer.

Il en était à sa dixième bière et toujours rien. Il était toujours aussi lucide. Il revoyait la scène, le regard inquiet, les larmes. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il voulait oublier, oublier qu'il l'avait sauvée, qu'elle avait été sa cavalière… Il était même sur le point d'aller demander au capitaine de la onzième division de lui asséner un bon coup qui le ferait dormir toute la journée du lendemain. Il allait se lever quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit et laissa entrer la vice capitaine de la dixième division Matsumoto Rangiku.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle commanda une bouteille de saké et commença à boire. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les bouteilles amoncelées devant le lieutenant de la neuvième division. Mais elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le tenancier de la taverne lui fit remarquer qu'il avait déjà bien assez bu quand il commanda une quinzième bouteille.

Matsumoto se tourna légèrement et posa sa main sur le bras du vice capitaine.

- Hisagi-san je croyais que vous aviez arrêté de boire depuis un bon bout de temps ?

Il tourna vers elle et lâcha la bouteille qu'il tentait de tirer vers lui.

- Matsumoto-san, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

- Moi de même. Alors Hisagi-san que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'aviez plus touché à une seule goutte d'alcool depuis que la capitaine Unohana vous ait libéré de votre addiction.

- Le capitaine Ichimaru.

Elle le regarda d'un air intrigué. Le fait que les gens se plaignaient ouvertement du capitaine de la troisième division ne l'étonnait plus du tout, mais qu'un gradé, lieutenant de surcroît, le faisait était quelque chose qu'elle ne rencontrait que très rarement.

- Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? Il a de nouveau terrorisé un membre de votre division ? Ou bien il a fait une plaisanterie plus que douteuse aux funérailles ?

- Rien de cela. Je me demandais, Matsumoto-san, comment vous faisiez pour le supporter.

- Supporter Gin ? En fait je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre adolescence. Je crois qu'on ne supporte pas Gin, c'est lui qui vous supporte. Si vous ne lui convenez pas, il ne fera aucun effort pour vous appréciez. C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il n'a jamais été à son aise ici et qu'il a fini par faire des conneries plus grosses les unes des autres.

- Pas lui, mais son attitude envers vous. Il vous prend et puis il vous jette pour une autre personne.

- Je comprends. Gin et moi avions eu une histoire mais elle s'est achevée depuis plusieurs décennies déjà. Nous sommes restés amis et si notre proximité peut prêter à confusion je ne peux que m'en excuser.

- Mais le voir avec une autre femme ne vous blesse-t-il pas ?

- Non. Je savais que je n'étais pas celle avec laquelle il passerait son éternité. C'était quelque chose de clair depuis notre rencontre. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de posé et de calme, ce que je ne suis pas.

Elle s'arrêta, et réfléchit un court instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Pourquoi parlons-nous de Gin alors que je sens que c'est quelque chose qui vous touche de près qui est la cause de votre tristesse ?

- Parce qu'il est lié à cette tristesse.

- Il s'est donc accaparé la personne à qui vous tenez ?

- Oui, même si je ne connais cette personne que depuis de temps, je me suis tout de suite senti attiré par elle.

Matsumoto ne réagit pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle savait qu'il était proche d'elle. Elle savait même qu'il l'avait sauvée alors qu'il rentrait d'une visite chez ses parents. C'était même pour ça qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'elle soit sa cavalière. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Vous parlez de Huisin-san ?

L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage du lieutenant de la neuvième division.

- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

- C'est la seule personne de laquelle vous êtes devenu proche ces derniers temps.

- Vous savez donc que le capitaine Ichimaru a promis de ne plus s'approcher d'elle et pourtant il rôde et n'attend plus que le moment propice pour la refaire souffrir.

- C'est faux. Si vous pensez ça c'est que vous ne connaissez pas Gin comme je le connais.

- Je crois que je le connais suffisamment. Jamais de mots gentils. Toujours blessant. Vous savez tout comme moi comment il l'a traitée quand elle l'a reconnu lors de la parade.

- Il ne l'a pas reconnue et le fait qu'il ait fini à l'hôpital de la quatrième division pendant plusieurs semaines nous a prouvé qu'il a un cœur. Il n'a pas cessé de la chercher à travers tout Soul Society mais il ne l'a jamais trouvée. Normal vu qu'elle avait été envoyée à Soul Paradise. En désespoir de cause il abandonné et la revoir a été un sacré choc pour lui.

- Mais la promesse ? Il avait promis de ne plus l'approcher après lui avoir présenté ses excuses ?

- Pourriez-vous rester loin d'une personne à qui vous tenez ?

- Non, mais le capitaine Ichimaru ne tient à personne. Il ne connaît pas le sens des mots tendresse, amour, confiance, respect.

- Vous seriez surpris Hisagi-san de voir combien il tient à elle.

- Je ne peux pas le croire. Vous avez lu comme moi les rapports de missions. Il l'a toujours rabaissée, s'est moqué d'elle et je vous passe certains détails.

- Je ne peux le nier. Mais vous étiez là quand elle est morte, vous avez vu sa réaction. Je vais même vous avouer un secret. Il a pleuré. Et quand il est avec elle ou près d'elle, il est différent, plus humain.

- Je sais.

- Mais ?

- C'est tellement difficile de croire qu'il est capable d'aimer.

Matsumoto ne put qu'acquiescer. Puis Hisagi lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans les bois près de la zone des funérailles. La dispute, les insultes et le coup de poing raté. Il insista lourdement sur le fait qu'elle est venue prendre sa défense.

- Vous savez Matsumoto-san, quand elle a couru vers nous j'ai cru qu'elle venait pour moi. Mais ensuite je l'ai vue se jeter sur son bras et le supplier d'arrêter. Je l'ai vu s'agenouiller et essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Huisin-san. Là j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais la faire mienne. Si vous saviez comme cela me fait mal. Comme ça fait mal de se rendre compte que la personne qu'on aime en aime un autre.

Il vida d'un trait la bouteille de bière que le barman avait finalement mis devant lui. Il se leva, salua Matsumoto et sortit du bar. La lieutenant de la dixième division avait été trop sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour le retenir et l'interroger d'avantage. Elle savait qu'Ichimaru éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour la jeune femme, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était réciproque.

* * *

**A/N :** Ayé, fini (le chapitre, pas la fic ;) ) Je crois que je me suis surpassée niveau longueur. Sinon désolée si Hisagi est OOC. On va mettre ça sous le compte du nombre de bière qu'il a descendues avant l'arrivée de Matsumoto. En principe les updates seront plus régulières. 


	30. Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Pauvre Byakuya déjà délaissé :p… Surtout pauvre Hisagi. Enfin le chapitre qui vient n'est pas très joyeux non plus du moins au début. Un rapprochement Hisagi-Matsumoto ? Je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé. Enfin on verra bien…_

_A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci pour __ta review. __C'est vrai que c'est triste mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite. Il était difficile de faire ce chapitre plus léger même avec la meilleure volonté du monde_

* * *

**Chapitre 29:**

**Quel est ce sentiment qui me ronge ?**

J'étais assise sur mon futon dans la chambre que je partageais avec d'autres domestiques. Depuis que je suis morte ma vie était devenue compliquée. Si je pouvais revenir à la vie ou au moins communiquer avec les gens qui disaient qu'une fois mort on n'avait plus aucun souci, je le dirai que c'est faux et que tout était compliqué. Ou peut-être était-ce juste ma vie qui était compliqué ?

Je crois que c'est ça. C'était ma vie qui était vraiment loin d'être simple. Je suis morte et je suis allée à Soul Paradise puis pour une raison inconnue j'ai été transférée ici à Soul Society. J'ai revu la personne pour laquelle j'ai donné ma vie. Il m'a ignorée, blessée. J'ai assisté à un bal. J'ai été engagée comme domestique à cause de mes maladresses. Je me suis réconciliée avec la personne pour laquelle je suis morte et maintenant une autre personne semble avoir des sentiments pour moi. Je ne comprends rien.

J'avais appris à décoder le comportement de Gin. A force de le revoir j'avais compris beaucoup de chose à son sujet. Ma vie aurait pu être simplifiée mais il fallut qu'Hisagi-san et lui n'arrêtent pas de se disputer. A mon sujet. Pourtant je n'en vaux pas la peine. Qui suis-je pour mériter autant d'attention ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune fille, morte bien trop tôt sans aucun pouvoir spirituel. Le pire est que Gin a failli mettre son poing dans la figure d'Hisagi-san. Si je ne l'avais pas empêché, le pauvre aurait été bon pour un séjour dans la quatrième division.

Quand je repense à tout ça je ne peux qu'être confuse par tous les sentiments qui me traversent l'esprit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'étais interposée. Par deux fois pour la même personne, mais dans deux situations totalement différentes. Il y avait aussi l'histoire du manteau qu'il m'avait prêté et que je ne lui avais pas encore rendu. Enfin j'avais voulu le lui rendre mais il a refusé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était différent quand il se trouvait avec moi. Pourquoi son attitude changeait du tout au tout.

De même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais mal à l'aise à côté de lui. Ce n'est pas que je ne le supporte pas. Mais il y a quelque chose au fond de moi, quelque chose qui me rend gauche et qui me force à intervenir si je vois que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Je l'évitais le plus possible. Chose facile à faire à cause de mon emploi et pourtant je cherchais sa compagnie. Il était la seule personne que je connaissais vraiment dans cet endroit. La seule personne en plus d'Akane et de Nana à qui je confierais ma vie sans la moindre hésitation.

J'étais peut-être mal à l'aise en sa présence mais en même temps je me sentais horriblement bien. J'avais la conviction que rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant qu'il était avec moi. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir une seconde fois rien qu'à cause de sa présence. Je ne pouvais contrôler les battements de mon cœur. Il battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. De même tout le monde devait voir mes troubles sur mon visage. Moi qui pensais être douée pour cacher mes émotions j'avais l'impression de les porter sur la manche de mon kimono.

J'étais assise à réfléchir à tout ça. Kuchiki-sama n'était pas là. Il était parti sur Terre avec sa sœur et son fiancé. Kurosaki-san l'a invité à passer quelques temps chez lui pour pouvoir oublier et surtout pour nous laisser le temps, à nous les domestiques d'enlever toutes traces de feu Kuchiki Ayana. Ce n'était pas une chose aisée car elle avait laissé sa marque dans tout le manoir. Il allait sans dire que nous devions tout changer. Kuchiki-san nous a donné des instructions quant aux changements à apporter.

Et moi j'étais assise dans ma chambre au lieu d'aider les autres domestiques. Je réfléchissais à ma vie, plutôt à ma mort, aux sentiments nouveaux qui m'étreignaient le cœur. A Gin. Je serrai son manteau contre moi, humant l'odeur de son parfum. Mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre fort. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas quel était ce sentiment qui naissait dans mon cœur. Peut-être était-il là depuis longtemps déjà ? Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi Nana n'était pas là. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir la gouvernante pour lui demander de m'aider. Hiroshi-san le ferait mais j'aurai un peu honte d'aller lui exhiber mes sentiments alors que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amies.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle entra dans la chambre une chandelle dans la main. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Huisin-san ? Je ne vous ai pas vu dans les cuisines.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué Hiroshi-san. Laissez moi encore quelques minutes et je viens vous aider à faire les premiers changements.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Nous avons largement le temps. Reposez-vous.

Elle se leva et commença à quitter la pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis levée d'un bond et je l'ai attrapée par l'épaule. Elle se retourna.

- Oui Huisin-san ?

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Je vous écoute.

- Voilà à chaque fois que je pense à quelqu'un ou que je suis en présence de cette personne, je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Mais quand je suis loin de cette personne, je me sens mieux mais il y a un vide énorme dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

- Je vois. Rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien de grave. Vous allez bien.

- Vous savez ce qui m'arrive ?

Elle se mit doucement à rire avant de me sourire.

- Ma petite Huisin-san vous êtes amoureuse.

Amoureuse moi ? Je n'en revenais pas. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus c'était que j'étais amoureuse de lui…**  
**

* * *

**A/N :** Et un autre chapitre de fait ! Petite question vous voulez un happy ending ou pas ? De même j'ai une petite idée pour une partie 3 mais ça dépendra de la fin de l'histoire. Allez je vous écoute ! 


	31. Chapitre 30

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Pauvre Lola en effet car elle n'a pas fini d'en baver, du moins tant que je n'ai pas pris de décision finale quant à la fin de la fic. De plus je suis très contente de moi car j'ai écrit un chapitre plein d'émotion sans zigouiller quelqu'un ce qui est très rare pour moi…_

_A hinoto : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ces deux fics te plaisent. Pauvre Byakuya, enfin il avait pas qu'à épouser une sorcière en deuxième noce…_

* * *

**Chapitre 30:**

**Une visite inattendue**

Le Sereitei n'avait jamais été aussi agité. Après le bal et la mort de Lady Kuchiki tout le monde pensait que les choses allaient retourner à la normale. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Deux semaines s'étaient à peine écoulées qu'un papillon des enfers arriva dans les locaux de la chambre des 46. Ce même papillon se rendit ensuite au siège du Gotei 13, les locaux de la première division. Le général lut le message et fit convoquer tous les capitaines. Ces derniers accoururent le plus rapidement possible dans la grande salle de réunion.

Quand Yamamoto fut sûr que tout le monde était présent il fit fermer la porte et claqua le sol de sa cane pour faire taire les quelques bavards qui n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'il fallait se taire une fois ces portes franchies. Une fois le silence établi, il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Capitaines du Gotei 13 je vous remercie d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement à ma requête. Ces dernières semaines ont été particulièrement agitées. Nous avons fêté mon anniversaire et les fiançailles du capitaine de la cinquième division, mais nous avons aussi dit adieu à l'épouse du capitaine Kuchiki. Nous espérions avoir une période de calme mais malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement. Le roi de Soul Paradise va venir en personne à Soul Society. Il semblerait qu'une erreur s'est produite dans le traitement d'une affaire entre nos deux pays. Il est venu réparer cette erreur lui-même. Il arrivera sans doute dans les jours qui viennent par le grand portail. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, il serait fort appréciable que vous envoyez une équipe faire un peu de ménage dans le tunnel et que vous vérifiez le portail. Je ne veux pas que le moindre incident se produise.

Le capitaine de la douzième division s'inclina et sortit de la pièce en hurlant le nom de sa fille. Certains capitaines frissonnèrent rien qu'au son de sa voix. La réunion continua ensuite dans un calme relatif. Difficile de maintenir un silence quasi religieux après avoir dévoilé le nom du visiteur. Yamamoto continua néanmoins à parler ajouter des détails en ce qui concernait les festivités que la chambre des 46 planifiait pour cette visite plus que surprenante. Il distribua quelques petites tâches aux différentes divisions en mentionnant qu'il ne tolérerait pas la moindre petite erreur. En disant cela il fixa plus particulièrement les capitaines des troisième, cinquième, neuvième et onzième division.

Puis le capitaine de la sixième division fit un pas en avant, signe qu'il demandait l'autorisation de prendre la parole.

- Je vous écoute capitaine Kuchiki.

- Pourrions-nous avoir plus de détails sur le problème qui amène le vénérable dirigeant de Soul Paradise ?

- Si j'en avais eu je vous les aurais donnés. Tout ce que la chambre des 46 m'a fait savoir était que cela avait un lien avec la base de donnée et que quelque chose à provoquer un mélange d'information. L'objet exact nous est inconnu. Même la chambre des 46 l'ignore.

- Mais n'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux de nous donner de plus amples informations ? Nous aurions pu régler le problème sans que son Excellence le roi de Soul Paradise n'ait à se déplacer.

- Capitaine Kuchiki je ne peux rien vous dire de plus car moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui se passe réellement. La réunion est terminée. Que chacun regagne son poste !

Les capitaines se dispersèrent. Tous sauf le capitaine Ichimaru. Il traînait comme à son habitude, peu pressé d'aller se mettre au travail. Bien sûr il se fit remarquer par le général qui le rappela.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ?

Ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec le vieux schnock comme il aimait à l'appeler mais néanmoins il se retourna et alla le rejoindre.

- Oui général ?

- J'ai remarqué comme votre comportement s'est passablement amélioré ces derniers temps. Vous ne nous cacheriez pas quelque chose ?

- Ben nan général. Chuis comme d'habitude. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'faire le pitre en c'moment.

- Vous m'en direz tant. Capitaine Ichimaru, des rumeurs court comme quoi vous feriez la cour à une des domestiques de la famille Kuchiki. Vous savez pertinemment que nous ne tolérons aucun bâtard au sein du Sereitei. De même, cette personne dépendant de la famille Kuchiki vous allez devoir obtenir la bénédiction du chef de clan pour épouser cette personne.

- Heu général j'crois qu'vous avez top vu d'soap opéra. Chuis libre comme l'air et j'fais plus de conneries pasque j'ai plus en d'en faire.

- Ne mentez pas capitaine Ichimaru. Vous savez que les mensonges finissent toujours par se retourner contre vous. Et puis vous connaissez nos lois aussi bien que moi.

- Mais j'vous dis qu'chuis célibataire…

- Si vous le dîtes. Je crois que nous nous sommes alors tous trompés. Vous n'avez aucun lien avec la nouvelle servante des Kuchiki. Vu que les choses sont maintenant claires vous pouvez vous retirer.

Ichimaru sortit de la pièce. Autant dire que la bonne humeur qu'il avait en y entrant avait disparu à sa sortie. On pouvait admirer le capitaine de la troisième division sous son plus mauvais jour. Il grimaçait tout en maudissant le vieux général. Qu'avait-il à se mêler de sa vie privée ? Quand bien même il fréquentait quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un soit une domestique, il ne voyait en quoi cela regarder son vieux croulant de patron. Bon il savait pour les bâtards. Qui ne le savait pas ? Mais cela ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi le général voulait tant connaître sa vie privée. Puis il pensa à Hisagi et à Lola. Il se mit à envisager que le vice capitaine s'est plaint de leur amitié et que le général qu'il pensait être à moitié sénile avait tout mal interprété.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait régler ce léger problème avec l'intéressé et cette fois-ci personne ne l'empêcherait de lui mettre son poing en pleine figure. Il pouvait accepter leur espèce de compétition mais il ne pouvait accepter qu'on aille se plaindre auprès du grand patron pour avoir gain de cause.

Yamamoto regardait le capitaine de la troisième division s'en aller. Il était heureux des progrès qu'il avait fait mais son côté encore renfermé lui faisait de la peine. Il savait qu'il aimait beaucoup la jeune domestique et il pensait qu'en lui rappelant la loi sur les bâtards il le pousserait à se déclarer. Le pousserait à avouer ses sentiments et à rendre cette jeune personne heureuse, car de mémoire, le général n'avait jamais vu le capitaine Ichimaru aussi heureux que depuis qu'il la fréquentait en tant qu'ami.

* * *

**A/N :** Fin du chapitre et là ça sent vraiment la fin de la fic. 3 chapitres tout au plus. Je sais maintenant comment tout va se finir et je mettrai en chantier le tome 3 dès que possible 


	32. Chapitre 31

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Oui pauvre Shu-chan. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Yamamoto est loin d'être sénile. Tu as raison. Je crois que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert car c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais…_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 31:**

**L'erreur**

Le temps s'écoula rapidement et le jour de l'arrivée du roi de Soul Paradise arriva. Soul Society avait revêtu des couleurs festives. Des banderoles rouges et ors ornaient les bâtiments officiels et les habitants avaient mis aux fenêtres de petits fanions aux couleurs de leur nation.

Le cortège fut annoncé par la sonnerie du plus gros gong disponible. Celui que la chambre des 46 n'utilisait que pour les mariages et les enterrements. Il fallait faire honneur à ce roi venu en visite et rien de tel que ce gong en or massif pour bien commencer à l'impressionner. Le cortège traversa les artères principales du premier quartier du Rukongai avant d'entrer par la plus grande porte menant au Sereitei. Bien sûr le fait que le roi de Soul Paradise avait souhaité passer par le Rukongai avait choqué plus d'une personne mais ce fut le capitaine de la douzième division qui fut le plus en colère. Il avait du faire déplacer le vortex et tout recalibrer pour que les invités arrivent en entier et non avec les jambes à la place des bras ou la tête greffée sur le dos.

Ils défilèrent dans les rues, oublieux des personnes les entourant et leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Leur but était le siège du Gotei 13, plus vaste et accueillant que les locaux de la chambre des 46.

Le cortège arriva rapidement à destination et s'immobilisa devant le perron. Le général Yamamoto et le directeur de la chambre les attendaient. Les capitaines et vice capitaines formaient une haie d'honneur. Le roi descendit de sa voiture. Il était imposant. Très grand et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban de soie. Il salua les personnes présentes avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment à la suite des deux leaders du Sereitei. Les capitaines des deux Paradis le suivirent. Derrière eux les lourdes portes de métal se refermèrent, laissant les vices capitaines et les gens du peuple s'interroger sur la nature de l'entretien qui devait avoir lieu.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception. Les capitaines se postèrent de part et d'autres de la pièce tandis que Yamamoto, le roi de Soul Paradise et le directeur de la chambre des 46 s'installèrent sur des fauteuils posés au centre de la pièce. Un domestique s'approcha et servit du saké avec des petits gâteaux de riz. Ils discutèrent un peu de la pluie et du beau temps. On aurait vraiment dit de vieux amis qui se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Puis le roi se racla la gorge avant de se lever et de faire une petite courbette.

- Général Yamamoto, Kajimoto-dono, je suis vraiment désolé de vous imposer ma présence. Une erreur s'est produite et personne n'a été en mesure de la rectifier. Je me suis donc vu dans l'obligation de venir en personne la réparer.

- Oh mais vous n'auriez pas du vous déplacer pour si peu Meisterman-sama.

- Je n'aurai pas dû mais voyez-vous, je n'ai pas la chance d'être entouré d'un service d'ordre aussi compétent que le vôtre.

- Vous nous flattez. Mais malheureusement je vais devoir vous paraître quelque peu mal poli. Nous ne savons toujours pas quelle est l'erreur qui vous a conduit à nous rendre visite.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je m'impose à vous et ne vous explique rien. Une personne provenant de votre zone de couverture du territoire des Vivants est décédée dans ma zone. Un de mes Shinigamis s'est occupé d'elle. Nous vous avons donc demandé une autorisation de transfert qui a été accepté. Malheureusement c'est une personne de ma propre zone qui a été envoyé chez vous par erreur.

- Comment une telle erreur a-t-elle pu se produire Meisterman-sama ?

- Simplement car vous Général Yamamoto et ainsi que votre armée êtes intervenus sur mon territoire pour sauver l'un des vôtres. Oh vous aviez l'autorisation, je ne le nie pas. Je déplore juste l'imbécillité du service de dispatchage qui a cru qu'il devait transférer la jeune femme qui s'est sacrifié pour votre soldat.

- C'est une bien triste erreur.

- En effet. Maintenant il faudrait que la personne transférée par erreur reparte avec moi à fin que je puisse vous faire parvenir la personne qui aurait être là dès le départ.

- Mais pouvez-vous nous indiquez l'identité de cette personne ?

- Bien entendu Kajimoto-san. Il s'agit de Lola Huisin.

Le général ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Bien qu'il s'y attendait cela lui fit quand même un choc. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses capitaines et aucun en manifestaient une quelconque surprise. Sauf le capitaine Ichimaru qui tenta de cacher une fluctuation de son énergie spirituelle en grimaçant plus que d'habitude.

- Huisin-san ? Mais elle s'est fait des amis ici, elle a une nouvelle famille. Vous ne pouvez pas l'arracher à ça. Elle devra tout quitter et se réhabituer à un autre environnement. Ne pouvons-nous pas la garder ?

- Général Yamamoto, vous comme moi connaissez les règles qui régissent les différents paradis. Si Lola Huisin est mariée à l'un des habitants de Soul Society je ne pourrais pas la faire repartir avec moi. L'est-elle ?

- Non… Mais si quelqu'un était amoureux d'elle, si cette personne voulait l'épouser ?

- Alors il faudra qu'il vienne à Soul Paradise pour les formalités.

- Ceci même le mariage n'était qu'une question de semaines ?

- Général Yamamoto, j'ai l'impression que vous tenez absolument à ce que cette jeune femme reste parmi vous.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous faire penser que notre général en chef veuille qu'elle reste ici Meisterman-sama. Si ce n'est le fait qu'elle ait sauvé la vie du capitaine Ichimaru et qu'elle travaille maintenant pour la famille Kuchiki.

- Donc l'affaire est réglée. Je repartirai avec Mademoiselle Huisin d'ici la fin de la semaine. Vu que je suis ici je vais me faire un devoir de profiter de vos magnifiques sources d'eau chaudes

Le roi se leva, imité par les deux dirigeants du Sereitei. Les capitaines les suivirent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le roi repartit vers son lieu de résidence tandis que les membres de Soul Society se dispersèrent pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles.

Yamamoto les regarda s'éloigner depuis le perron de sa division. Quand le dernier capitaine franchit les portes il rentra dans son bureau et s'attaqua à la lecture de rapports.

Ichimaru, quant à lui, était directement rentré chez lui et s'était installé au fond de son jardin au bord du petit ruisseau qui y coulait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. La seule chose qu'il y avait dans son esprit était un message que lui avait adressé le général au moment où il était passé à côté de lui.

" Si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle parte, dépêchez-vous d'agir ! "

* * *

**A/N :** Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Plus que 2 et une épilogue. Je sais que le général Yamamoto est totalement à côté de ses pompes dans ce chapitre. C'est fait exprès. Autrement je m'excuse pour l'update tardive. Beaucoup de choses à faire pendant ces vacances et pas beaucoup de temps… 


	33. Chapitre 32

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai que mon Yamamoto est différent. Faut bien que quelqu'un se bouge les fesses car notre petit Gin est un peu coincé et Shuu-chan ne sait pas encore pour le départ imminent de Lola. Je ne vais rien dire sur la suite des événements, ce serait gâcher la surprise…_

_A x-goth-my-life-x :__ Merci pour ta review! __Il est sympa seulementparce qu'un Gin qui ne fait pas de connerie veut dire moins de paperasserie. Un mariage ? Qui sait ? A part moi personne…_

* * *

**Chapitre 32:**

**Que faire ?**

Ichimaru était encore assis au fond de son jardin quand le soleil se coucha. Il fixait le petit ruisseau, regardant les feuilles mortes entraînées par un léger courant. Une légère brise se leva. Elle était fraîche. Mais il ne se leva pas. Il se repassait le déroulement de la réunion et se demandait s'il avait mal entendu ou s'il était entrain de cauchemarder. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas que quelqu'un s'approcha de lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'un manteau sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux et vit Mastumoto debout à côté de lui.

- A voir ta tête la rumeur qui court à travers le Sereitei est vraie. Huisin-chan va vraiment devoir nous quitter ? Tu comptes faire quelque chose ou bien tu vas la laisser partir sans rien faire, sans lui avouer que tu tiens un peu à elle ?

- …

- Dis quelque chose, fais moi une blague, je sais pas. Gin, tu me fais peur quand tu restes prostré dans le silence.

Ichimaru se leva et, sans un regard pour sa meilleure amie, alla s'enfermer chez lui. Matsumoto ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle le suivit mais ne pénétra pas dans la maison. Il avait laissé la porte coulissante entrouverte. Elle en profita alors pour l'observer. Il s'était installé derrière sa table de travail et avait sorti un coffret. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. C'était le coffre qu'il lui avait montré à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle le vit l'ouvrir et en sortir l'album photo et la dague qu'elle avait eu la chance de manipuler. Rien qu'à cela elle sut qu'il était bouleversé, que les événements le touchaient plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Hisagi Shuuhei habitait dans un autre quartier du Sereitei. Lui aussi avait entendu la rumeur et il avait demandé confirmation à son capitaine. Si Ichimaru ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions, Hisagi lui évacuait sa peine et sa colère dans sa salle d'entraînement où il massacrait sans le moindre état d'âme plusieurs mannequins de paille. Il avait envie qu'elle reste mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire car il était conscient que ses chances n'étaient pas très hautes. Il savait pertinemment que la seule personne pouvait agir, faire changer cette décision était le capitaine de la troisième division. Il savait qu'Ichimaru Gin aimait Lola. Il savait qu'il refusait de l'admettre. Il savait que la jeune femme éprouvait également quelque chose de fort pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à cette histoire. Tout semblait tellement faux. Pourquoi un roi se déplacerait en personne pour une vulgaire jeune femme sans la moindre once d'énergie spirituelle. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Son capitaine l'avait confirmé et Matsumoto, qu'il avait croisé en rentrant chez n'a pas que donné raison au capitaine de la neuvième division en décrivant l'état dans lequel elle avait trouvé le capitaine de la troisième division.

Et Lola dans tout ça ? Elle fut convoquée au siège de la première division. Le roi de Soul Paradise et le président de la Chambre des 46 avaient décidé de laisser Yamamoto se débrouiller avec l'annonce de son départ imminent. Elle fut introduite dans le bureau du général en chef. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir et poussa devant une tasse de thé.

- Huisin-san, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Quelque chose qui influera sur votre futur. Donc je vous prierai de m'écouter sans m'interrompre.

- Bien Yamamoto-sama.

- Vous le savez sans doute mais le roi de Soul Paradise est en visite officiel à Soul Society. Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Il s'avère qu'il y a eu un problème lors de votre transfert. Cela va vous paraître brutal mais vous ne devriez pas vous trouver ici. Vous devriez vous trouver à Soul Paradise. Vous repartirez donc avec le roi lors de son départ à la fin de cette semaine…

- Mais ma famille et mes amis sont ici !

- Je vous ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre ! La seule solution pour invalider votre départ est votre union avec un ressortissant du Sereitei ou du Rukongai. Je sais que vous êtes proche de plusieurs personnes. Il doit bien y avoir une personne qui voudrait vous épouser, une personne à qui vous confieriez votre vie ?

Lola ne répondit rien. Elle fixa le sol et sentit son visage prendre une belle couleur rouge.

- Je vois. Huisin-san, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Si vous voulez rester vous savez ce que vous devez faire. Toutes les cartes sont dans vos mains. Les vôtres et celle de la personne à laquelle vous tenez le plus. Je sais qu'il y en a une. J'espère juste que vous aurez assez de jugeote pour vous en apercevoir à temps.

Lola s'inclina et le remercia de se soucier de son avenir avant de partir. Elle eut à peine franchit le seuil du bâtiment qu'une larme roula le long de ses joues, suivie d'une deuxième puis d'une troisième et bientôt elle se mit à pleurer. Elle courut vers la résidence Kuchiki et s'enferma dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle se jeta sur son futon et serra contre elle le fameux manteau qu'elle avait oublié de rendre.

Hisagi Shuuhei se promenait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit pour pouvoir mieux appréhender ce problème. C'est là qu'il la vit courir en larmes. Il avait voulu s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler, lui dire que tout irait bien qu'il allait l'aider à trouver une solution. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait pas réussi à bouger. Son cœur lui disait d'aller vers elle mais son esprit refusait. Malgré tout, il décida de tout faire pour qu'elle puisse rester même s'il devait y laisser définitivement son cœur.

Ichimaru Gin referma le coffret et le remit à sa place. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante. Le clair de lune baignait son jardin. Il s'installa confortablement sur un coussin et déroula un parchemin qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

- Rangiku je sais que tu es là, sors de ta cachette !

La lieutenant de la dixième division sortit de derrière un arbre et alla prendre place à côté de lui.

- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Ben Ran-chan t'as jamais été bonne pour te planquer. Je peux même dire que t'es partie et que t'es revenue.

- Gin, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Y a pas d'raison d's'inquièter. J'vais bien.

- Je n'appelle pas rester assis les yeux dans le vide comme une statue de Bouddha dans son jardin aller bien. Je sais que la nouvelle du départ de Huisin-chan te perturbe. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte, pas après l'avoir retrouvé. Tout le monde sait que tu tiens à elle beaucoup plus que tu ne le laisses paraître. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'elle reste. Epouse-la ! Je sais que tu l'aimes et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, elle est ce dont tu as besoin.

- Tu crois que c'est si facile ? Toi tout comme les autres pensez à ce qui serait bon pour nous. Mais vous ne prenez pas en compte ce que nous éprouvons. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? Peut-être qu'elle veut retourner à Soul Paradise où elle aura plus de chance de revoir sa famille à leur décès. Qui a dit que j'étais amoureux ? Qui a dit qu'elle m'aimait, que je l'aimais ? Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous faîtes vos petites magouilles dans nos dos et vous espérez que tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez. Rabgiku, la vie n'est pas comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens…

- Tu as fini ? Parce que Gin tu ne me feras pas croire qu'elle n'est rien pour toi ! Je l'ai vu à ton regard, à ton attitude envers Hisagi-san. Je sais que j'use en vain ma salive. Mais rappelle-toi qu'elle part à la fin de la semaine. J'espère que d'ici là tu auras eu le courage d'affronter tes démons.

Matsumoto se leva et sans un regard elle quitta la demeure du capitaine de la troisième division. Gin resta seul. Il avait replié le parchemin et il contemplait les reflets de la lune sur l'eau du ruisseau.

- S'il seulement c'était aussi facile Ran-chan, si seulement ça l'était…

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. La première depuis plusieurs siècles…

* * *

**A/N** : Et voilà ! C'était laborieux mais j'y suis arrivée. Je crois que j'ai explosé mon record de mots par chapitre. Enfin tant mieux pour vous n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que Yamamoto est vraiment différent de ce qu'il est en mangalité. Ichimaru c'est pareil car je me suis permis de réinventer son passé car trop peu d'info… Reste 1 chapitre et l'épilogue… 


	34. Chapitre 33

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Yep c'est Urahara qui s'occupe de la neuvième division et Ichigo qui est en charge de la cinquième. Ben en fait y a une raison qui fait que Gin est un peu coincé des sentiments. Je vais la développer dans le chapitre qui vient. J'avais pas prévu de l'aborder maintenant mais bon là ou plus tard, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Ce qui rallongera l'histoire d'un chapitre._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 33:**

**My past, my reasons to be the way I am**

_PdV Ichimaru_

Je sais que Matsumoto pensait bien faire en me poussant à agir. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de me montrer aussi grossier envers elle. Mais elle ne peut pas comprendre. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que j'ai enduré avant de parvenir à me faire une petite place au soleil. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme je le suis. Sournois, manipulateur, méchant… je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Mais avant quoi ?

Quand j'ai quitté le monde des vivants j'étais encore un petit garçon. Je suis décédé dans l'incendie de mon orphelinat j'avais cinq ans. Je l'ai su quand je suis allé demandé des informations à mon sujet au centre d'admission à Soul Society. Chez non, contrairement à Soul Paradise, notre mémoire est effacée pour que nous puissions tous repartir du bon pied.

A mon arrivée, j'ai été pris en charge par une famille déjà nombreuse. Je pensais que tout se passerait bien, que je serai heureux mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Mon père adoptif nous forçait à travailler et ne donnait quasiment rien à manger. Quand nous ne rapportions pas assez d'argent il nous frappait. J'ai été celui qui fut frappé le plus souvent et le plus fort car je ne ressemblais pas aux autres enfants. J'avais les cheveux blanchâtres tirant sur le mauve et mes yeux étaient rouges. Ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs.

Puis un autre enfant est arrivé. Plus âgé que moi donc du meilleur matériel. Mon père m'a jeté à la rue avec pour seul vêtement deux vieux kimonos totalement rapiécés. J'ai tenté de survivre en me faisant adopter mais personne ne voulait d'un monstre. Les mères empêchaient leurs enfants de jouer avec moi et les personnes âgées traversaient la route dès qu'elles me voyaient. Je n'étais rien pour ces gens.

Mais je n'étais qu'un enfant qui ne cherchait qu'à être aimé. Je ne voulais rien de plus. Comme mes yeux faisaient peur je me suis habitué à ne les laisser qu'entrouverts. Mais malgré mes efforts rien ne se passait. J'étais chassé des villages. Pour survivre je devais attendre la nuit pour voler.

Je me suis trouvé une ancienne cabane. J'en ai fait ma maison et j'y stockais tous mes menus larcins. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, pour les humains, j'ai compris que jamais personne ne me prendrait pour ce que je suis. J'ai alors commencé à me montrer détestable et donc à donner raison aux gens qui pensaient que je n'étais qu'un être malfaisant et abjecte. J'ai joué des tours aux gens, je me suis battu et j'ai torturé les gamins qui me persécutaient.

Puis j'ai rencontré Rangiku. J'ai appris à vivre avec elle. Elle avait subi le même sort que moi. Nous étions compagnons d'infortune et grâce à elle je me suis assagi. Je me battais moins et je ne torturais presque plus les gamins qui me traquaient. Mais cela n'a duré qu'un temps. En cachette elle m'avait inscrit au concours d'entrée à l'académie de Shinigamis. J'y suis allé pour lui faire plaisir car j'étais sûr de ne pas être retenu. Oui j'avais une forte énergie spirituelle, tout comme elle mais je n'avais pas envie de passer ma vie à aider des gens qui n'avaient rien fait pour moi.

J'ai été admis, j'ai passé mes années de classe sans problème. Ran-chan m'avait promis de me rejoindre mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. J'ai donc repris mon attitude d'avant sa rencontre. Oui je me suis comporté comme un pauvre con pendant mes classes car personne ne voulait avoir à faire à moi. J'étais redevenu le vilain petit canard. Même sa venue ne m'avait pas changé. Ce fut Aizen qui opéra les changements en moi. Il m'a fait abandonner tout acte de violence et m'a pris sous son aile. C'est pour ça que je l'ai suivi. Je croyais dur comme fer qu'il avait pour but de créer un monde idéal mais quand j'ai eu vent de son véritable plan je me suis enfui. Il voulait détruire le monde.

Je suis retourné auprès de Soul Society et nous l'avons vaincu. Mais je n'ai pas changé. Rangiku avec qui j'étais presque fiancé avait décidé de me quitter car elle en avait assez de mes blagues. Même elle, même si elle disait le contraire, ne voyait qu'en moi la personne sournoise et manipulatrice. Personne n'avait vu qui j'étais vraiment et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voit comme un être humain normal.

Je ne connais pas la confiance. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment attaché à qui que ce soit. C'est facile pour Ran-chan de me dire de me lancer mais je ne veux pas être déçu. Je ne veux pas que le fragile équilibre que j'ai réussi à construire grâce à l'amitié de Nanao2 se brise en mille morceaux car elle n'éprouve rien pour moi. Je ne suis pas prêt à mettre tout en jeu.

Mais en même temps je ne veux pas la perdre.

J'ai une semaine pour mettre mes idées au clair.

* * *

**A/N :** Chapitre supplémentaire. J'espère que ça vous aidera à comprendre pourquoi ce cher Gin est un peu coincé des sentiments. Le prochain sera donc le dernier avant l'épilogue et je ne peux que me sentir triste car cette fic m'accompagnée pendant un long moment et m'a souvent frustré quand rien ne se passait comme je l'avais prévu. Je garde mes récriminations et autres commentaires pour la fin…

* * *


	35. Chapitre 34

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 3****4:**

**Décisions**

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement. Mais aucun changement ne s'était opéré. Lola s'était résigné à rassembler ses maigres possessions et tentaient tant bien que mal de faire ses adieux aux gens qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elle aurait voulu passer le reste de son temps auprès de Nana et d'Akane au Rukongai mais Byakuya avait refusé de la laisser partir prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé assez longtemps pour obtenir des congés.

Ailleurs au Sereitei, le roi de Soul Paradise prenait du bon temps. Il passait ses journées dans les sources chaudes et les soirées dans les restaurants les plus huppées ou bien dans les familles des capitaines. Il aurait été mal pris que les capitaines n'invitent pas le Roi d'une nation amie. Il les avait presque tous visités sauf un qui refusait obstinément de le rencontrer. Il s'agissait bien sûr du capitaine de la troisième division. Ichimaru Gin ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cet homme. D'ailleurs depuis la dernière visite que lui avait rendu Matsumoto, personne ne l'avait vu sortir de chez lui.

Il n'était pas le seul dont la présence put s'inscrire sur la liste des désertions. Hisagi Shuuhei se rendait dans sa division et de là il rentrait chez lui. Cela avait attiré l'attention des personnes qui le connaissaient. Elles savait qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller au pub tous les soirs avant de rentrer chez lui ou bien de faire un saut dans la onzième division pour discuter un peu avec Yumichika et Ikkaku. On pensa d'abord qu'il avait des ennuis puis qu'il avait enfin une femme dans sa vie. Mais tout fut démenti. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher une solution pour que Lola ne soit pas forcée de quitter Soul Society. Il avait finalement trouvé quelque chose mais encore fallait-il que cela fonctionne. Il alla en parler à son capitaine qui comme à son habitude lui annonça, tout en sirotant son thé vert, que cela ne le concernait en rien et qu'il était assez grand pour agir comme il l'entendait.

A la fin de son service il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se rendit au manoir Kuchiki. Il fut introduit auprès du maître des lieux qui, après avoir un peu discuté avec lui, l'autorisa à se rendre dans le quartier des domestiques. Kuchiki Byakuya alla même jusqu'à l'accompagner et lui montrer l'endroit où se trouvait la personne qu'il cherchait se trouvait.

Lola entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise de trouver le vice capitaine de la neuvième division entrain d'admirer ses sandales. Bien qu'interloquée par la raison de sa présence, elle le fit entrer et lui servit une tasse de thé. Elle le laissa boire avant de s'enquérir des raisons l'ayant amené à lui rendre visite.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous avais plus vu Hisagi-san. Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Je suppose que vous êtes venu car vous avez appris mon départ imminent.

- Je ne peux pas le nier. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire mes adieux. J'ai réfléchi à votre problème depuis l'annonce de votre départ. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais que vous partiez.

- C'est gentil de votre part Hisagi-san. Mais tout comme moi, vous savez qu'à moins d'être mariée à un ressortissant de Soul Society, je suis condamnée à repartir avec le roi d'ici trois jours.

- Je suis ici pour ça. Epousez-moi Huisin-san !

Lola fit tomber sa tasse de thé. Elle était choquée par une telle déclaration.

- Mais Hisagi-san, êtes-vous sûr de vous sentir bien ?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Alors que pensez-vous de ma proposition ?

- Elle est tentante et mettrait fin à cette affaire mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je vous aime beaucoup Hisagi-san mais…

- Pas d'amour. Je le savais déjà avant de venir. Je suis prêt à vous épouser malgré tout, même si, en faisant cela, je me condamnais à vous voir me tromper et à souffrir de voir que jamais mon amour ne me sera retourné. Je suis prêt à endurer tellement de chose pour que vous puissiez rester ici. Je ne vous empêcherai pas d'avoir une liaison avec le shinigami qui possède votre cœur.

- Mais…

- Laissez moi finir. En tant qu'épouse de lieutenant vous n'aurez plus besoin de travailler. Vous serez respectée et pourrez passer votre temps à broder des kimonos. Je me souviens que vous faisiez cela le jour où je vous ai vue pour la première fois. Votre grand-mère adoptive et votre meilleure amie pourront venir habiter avec nous. Vous n'aurez à vous soucier de rien et vous serez libre de passer autant de temps que vous souhaitez en compagnie de l'homme que vous aimez. Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas vous afficher ouvertement avec lui pour que votre réputation ne se soit pas bafouée.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est très tentant. Si j'étais une jeune fille de peu de vertu j'aurai accepté votre offre. Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. En m'épousant vous rejetez toute chance de trouver le bonheur. Je ne peux pas accepter que vous vous sacrifier pour moi. Oh la vie qui pourrait être mienne semble parfaite mais je n'aime pas mentir. Que penserait votre famille de cet arrangement ? Je doute fort qu'elle conçoit un mariage et point d'héritier.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. Ma sœur a des enfants et mon frère aussi. La lignée ne s'éteindra pas après moi.

- Mais pour moi cela a de l'importance. Hisagi-san comprenez-moi. Vous êtes la première personne à m'avoir tendu la main quand j'ai eu des problèmes. Je vous en serai toujours redevable. Mais ne me demandez pas de détruire votre vie en vous épousant. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Lola baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était bouleversée. Elle ne laissa pas le temps au vice capitaine de répondre car elle sortit en courant de sa chambre. Les domestiques la regardèrent tous, étonnés par sa fuite. Hisagi patienta quelques minutes, espérant la voir revenir et accepter son offre. Mais elle ne revint pas.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'elle accepte mais il avait tout de même voulu tenter sa chance. Il s'en alla donc, espérant de tout cœur que la seule personne capable de la faire rester allait arrêter de se voiler la face pour enfin agir.

Lola s'était rendu dans les jardins du manoir. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un endroit d'où elle pouvait voir l'intérieur de sa chambre et donc voir si son invité était parti. Quand elle le vit quitter la pièce et elle retourna sur ses pas et s'enferma à double tour.

Le jour suivant s'écoula sans apporter de changement. Les bagages de Lola furent transportés au siège de la chambre des 46 et le roi s'assura auprès du général Yamamoto que la situation de la jeune femme n'avait pas changé. Mais contrairement à la première fois où il en avait parlé il semblait être un peu triste que la situation n'ait pas évolué.

Matsumoto, voyant qu'Ichimaru n'avait pas encore fait le moindre geste, se chargea de rendre visite à Lola. Enfin elle s'arrangea plutôt pour la rencontrer par hasard alors qu'elle était au marché pour acheter les ingrédients qui manquaient au cuisinier. Bien sûr, une fois que la jeune femme rousse la vit elle ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle et elle se débrouilla pour l'attirer vers un salon de thé dans lequel elle la fit entrer et prendre place à une table à l'abri des regards.

- Alors est-ce que Gin est déjà venu vous parler Huisin-chan ?

- Ecoutez, c'est gentil de m'inviter à prendre un thé mais je suis attendu au manoir. Mes courses ne peuvent pas attendre.

- Répondez à ma question et je vous laisserai partir.

- Je n'ai pas revu le capitaine Ichimaru depuis l'enterrement de lady Kuchiki. De quoi devait-il me parler Matsumoto-san?

- Oh ce n'est pas important. Il a dû oublier. Tant que j'y pense, je devais lui donner ce paquet mais je ne peux pas car je dois me rendre à l'assemblée générale du mouvement féministe des Shinigamis. Donc vous seriez un ange si vous pouviez le lui apporter.

Sur ceux elle posa le paquet sur la petite table et partit aussi vite que son shunpo le lui permettait. Lola n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre le paquet et de retourner au manoir aussi vite que possible afin d'éviter un sermon de la part du cuisinier. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à servir car le Roi était chez les Kuchiki. Quand elle put enfin se retirer il était trop tard pour aller apporter le paquet.

Elle s'assit sur son futon et regardait le colis. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vice-capitaine de la dixième division n'avait pas envoyé l'un de ses subordonnés. Probablement car ils avaient tous peur du sournois capitaine de la troisième division. Elle décida d'y aller le lendemain car c'était son dernier jour et qu'elle avait obtenu de ne pas travailler.

Elle se leva et se dépêcha de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle revêtit son plus beau kimono et sortit avec le paquet sous les bras. Elle avait décidé de l'apporter et ensuite d'aller au Rukongai pour faire ses adieux à sa famille adoptive. Elle se présenta au quartier de la troisième division et on lui répondit que le capitaine n'était pas venu travailler depuis l'arrivée du Roi. Kira lui proposa de prendre le colis mais elle refusa. Elle lui demanda l'adresse du capitaine et il lui la donna, allant même jusqu'à envoyer un shinigami l'accompagner pour qu'elle ne se perde pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison nichée près d'une forêt. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi imposante que celle des Kuchikis mais elle semblait être d'une taille plus qu'appréciable. L'officier la salua et s'éloigna. Lola prit son courage à deux mains et franchit l'entrée menant au jardin. Elle traversa l'allée et frappa à la porte d'entrée. Une femme âgée vint lui ouvrir et après de brèves explications la guida vers l'arrière de la maison.

Ichimaru Gin était installé au bord du ruisseau, plusieurs parchemins se trouvaient autour de lui avec un nécessaire d'écriture. Lola descendit la pente douce et s'installa en face de lui. Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle toussota et il entrouvrit les yeux.

- Oh Nanao2 qu'est- c'tu fait là ?

- Matsumoto-san m'a demandé de te remettre ce paquet.

- C'est gentil de t'être déplacée mais j'pensais pas qu'une future mariée avait autant d'temps libre.

- Je ne comprends pas Gin.

- Tu piges pas. Ben t'es pas censé t'marier avec c'brave Hisagi. Ma gouvernante m'a dit qu'il avait d'mandé ta main.

- Et bien je suis triste de devoir te décevoir car j'ai refusé son offre.

Ichimaru ne répondit pas mais quelque chose dans son attitude changea.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas d'amour. C'est un ami super et je lui serai toujours redevable de m'avoir sauvé alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il brise sa vie et ses rêves pour moi.

- Tu as conscience que maintenant il n'y a plus que peu de chance pour que tu puisses rester ici ?

- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. J'ai prévu de passer la journée au Rukongai chez Nana et Akane. Il faut que je leur fasse mes adieux. Donc si tu veux bien m'excuser il faut que j'y aille.

Lola se leva et commença à s'en aller. Mais Ichimaru la retint.

- Si tu me laisses dix ptites minutes je t'accompagne. J'avais toujours voulu te montrer quequechose mais avec tout ce qui est arrivé j'ai pas eu le temps.

- Je m'incline.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils prirent la direction de la porte Est. Ichimaru la guida à travers les ruelles du dixième district pour arriver au bord d'un lac. Mais ils ne s'y arrêtèrent pas. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à un deuxième lac. Ichimaru s'arrêta un court instant avant de prendre la jeune fille par la main et de l'entraîner de l'autre côté de l'étendu d'eau. Il lui montra une petite cascade.

- C'est là où je venais me réfugier quand j'avais des problèmes. Je le fais d'ailleurs toujours. J'ai décidé de partager cet endroit secret avec toi car je sais que jamais tu n'en parleras à qui que ce soit.

- Parce que je pars demain.

- Non parce que tu es quelqu'un que j'ai… que j'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles je me sens bien.

Le temps passa et Lola décida qu'il était grand temps de se rendre chez Nana avant que les portes menant au Sereitei ne soient fermées pour la nuit. Ichimaru accepta de mauvaise grâce de quitter son havre de paix mais devant la mine suppliante de la jeune femme il se leva à son tour.

La visite à Nana et Akane ne fut pas aussi longue que ce que Lola avait voulu car elle ne supporta pas de voir la vieille femme pleurer et Akané jurer qu'elle allait trouver ce Roi de pacotille pour lui botter les fesses et lui apprendre à détruire une famille. Ce comportement fit rire le capitaine de la troisième division. Il mentionna alors sa forte ressemblance avec le vice capitaine de la sixième division. Quand son nom fut prononcé la pauvre jeune fille se mit à rougir. Malgré le malaise ambiant ils acceptèrent de prendre une petite collation avant de retourner au Sereitei.

Ichimaru accompagna Lola jusque devant la porte de sa chambre. Lola ouvrit la porte et commença à entrer quand Gin l'attira vers lui et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front et s'en alla.

Lola ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle ne trouva le repos que lorsque le soleil commença à baigner sa chambre de lumière. Elle ne fut pas la seule à ne pas avoir trouvé le repos. Malgré tout il n'était pas question de remettre la cérémonie de départ à plus tard. Le Roi avait décidé de partir en milieu de matinée et il allait le faire.

Quand le soleil fut à mi-chemin de son zénith, tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines furent réunis pour une ultime cérémonie de départ. Des cadeaux furent donnés et des chants chantés. Le portail fut ouvert et les premiers soldats de Soul Paradise commencèrent à partir. Lola était debout à côté du Roi. Ce dernier avait tenu à la prendre sous son aile jusqu'à son arrivée dans son nouveau lieu de résidence. Une fois tout le monde parti, il la prit par la main et commença à l'entraîner vers le portail. Ils étaient à deux doigts de le franchir quand quelqu'un agrippa la jeune femme.

Lola n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Gin l'avait attrapée et la serrait contre lui. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et eut la surprise de le trouver les yeux ouverts. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Le Roi commençait à s'impatienter.

- Mademoiselle Huisin, il est grand temps d'y aller. Nous ne pouvons pas maintenir le portail ouvert indéfiniment.

Ichimaru décolla son regard de la jeune fille et fixa le Roi. Les gens autour de lui virent toute la colère qu'il éprouvait et toute la tristesse qui le submergeait. Néanmoins il savait qu'il était trop tard et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lola avant de l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il se détacha d'elle et lui tendit un rouleau. Puis sans ajouter quoique ce soit il s'en alla reprendre sa place dans les rangs.

Lola se mit à pleurer mais il était trop tard. Le Roi la prit par les épaules et lui fit passer le portail qui se referma peu de temps après leur départ. La foule commença à se disperser. Puis quand le soleil atteignit son zénith la place fut totalement désertée. Seul Ichimaru était resté. Il fixait le portail espérant de toute son âme qu'il allait se rouvrir et que Lola allait revenir en souriant. Mais rien ne se produisit. Le portail resta fermé…

* * *

**A/N : **Je me déteste pour cette fin. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me déteste pour avoir écrit une fin pareil. C'était donc le dernier chapitre. Reste l'épilogue que je suis entrain de rédiger. Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Rien ne voulait sortir. Syndrome de la page blanche et puis d'un coup tout est sorti. J'ai tout écrit d'une seule traite. J'avais pensé le couper en deux mais au final j'y renonce. C'est également mon chapitre le plus long. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester pour cette fin… 


	36. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels. Je possède juste les OCs que j'ai créés.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est morte, Ichimaru l'a oublié. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre était intéressé par elle ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce. Se passe 3 mois après l'épilogue.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

_Séléné :Merci pour ta review ! Tu as tout à fait raison pour Gin. Ce chapitre était triste mais qui sait ce que cet épilogue va nous apporter…_**  
**

* * *

**Epilogue :**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Lola. Le Sereitei avait retrouvé la paix. Plus de fêtes ou de cérémonies. La routine s'était à nouveaux installée. Les différentes divisions avaient repris leurs activités régulières.

Ichimaru passait tous les jours devant le portail. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas se rouvrir de sitôt mais il avait l'espoir que cela se fasse. Un autre shinigami passait aussi plusieurs fois devant la grande porte. Mais il faisait en sorte de ne jamais croiser le capitaine de la troisième division. En effet, il ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture. Matsumoto, malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait envers son meilleur ami, ne pouvait pas ne pas le soutenir. Tout comme les autres personnes présentes, elle avait cru jusqu'au bout que le capitaine de la troisième division allait empêcher le départ. Tout le monde avait cru qu'il allait la supplier de rester quand il l'embrassa. Tout le monde fut déçu quand il reprit sa place dans le rang.

On lui fit des réflexions durant les premiers jours. Mais voyant que cela ne semblait pas l'affecter ils arrêtèrent bien vite. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas étaient que tout cela le touchait à tel point que les blagues ou autres coups foireux ne l'intéressaient plus que peu.

Lola, quant à elle, s'adapta à sa nouvelle existence avec plus de facilité. Elle retrouva un environnement plus familier où refaire ses marques n'avait pas demandé un effort titanesque. Elle avait même retrouvé ses véritables grands-parents. Mais elle n'avait pas pour autant oublié Nana et Akane. Elle leur envoyait des papillons des enfers tous les jours. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé envoyer un papier à Ichimaru mais n'étant pas Shinigami, elle n'avait pas le droit d'envoyer quoi que ce soit dans le Sereitei.

Elle avait gardé précieusement le parchemin qu'il lui avait donné juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le portail entre les deux Paradis. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert car elle attendait que l'effervescence qui suivit son arrivée retombât pour pouvoir le lire dans la plus grande tranquillité. L'occasion se présenta un mois après son arrivée. Elle avait rapidement trouvé un endroit oublié de tous pas loin de l'endroit où elle vivait. Elle s'y rendit un jour avec un petit panier repas. Elle s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre et déroula le parchemin. Elle reconnut son écriture fine et précise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

"_Ma chère Lola,_

_Ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire, je te l'écris. Tout le monde m'en voudra de ton départ. J'aurai tant voulu l'empêcher mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je le regrette._

_Je n'ai pas eu une deuxième vie facile. Peu de personnes savent que j'ai été battu et utilisé comme souffre douleur par la famille qui m'avait recueilli à mon arrivée dans le Rukongai. Personne ne m'a jamais appris à aimer et à faire confiance. Apprendre à vraiment aimer est long et difficile. Je ne vais pas te décrire ce que ma vie a été. Je le ferai quand on se reverra. Nous allons nous revoir. Je ne sais pas encore quand. Mais je te promets que dès que j'aurai dompté mes sentiments, je viendrai te chercher._

_Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la troisième division"_

* * *

**A/N : **Voilà c'est vraiment fini de chez fini. J'espère que cet épilogue atténuera un peu la déception liée au chapitre précédent. Donc je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, ceux qui ont reviewé aussi bien que les autres. Sans vous lecteurs, nous autres auteurs ne sommes rien. Autrement il y aura bien un tome 3 mais il faudra attendre un peu car je vais d'abord écrire plusieurs chapitre avant de le poster pour palier à tout blocage ou impossibilité d'écrire. La plus part des personnages seront également OOC. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. A bientôt ! Oh j'oubliai pour les reviewers anonymes si vous voulez une réponse, laissez moi un email… 


	37. Note concernant Lseld 3

Petite note :

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de cette fic, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse et donc de la publier fin mars. J'ai eu quelques contretemps ainsi qu'un léger problème d'inspiration. Ma writing fairy avait décidé de prendre quelques vacances.

J'ai pensé la mettre en ligne cette semaine mais je préfère écrire encore un chapitre histoire d'avoir de l'avance pour palier à tous conflits dans mon emploi du temps… Par contre vous pouvez marquer le 20 avril d'une croix rouge dans votre agenda. Le Prologue du Sadique et de la Douce 3 sera mis en ligne…

Comme d'habite cette fic sera updatée une fois par semaine. Le samedi ou le dimanche… Plus probablement le dimanche soir.

Merci de votre patience...


End file.
